Somebody
by Pennie
Summary: A broken hearted girl and a broken hearted guy come together. Will the new be able to out weigh the old?
1. The Beginning

1Somebody

Chapter 1

Adam was so happy to be back. Not only was he back, but his sister was with him. He was thrilled she was "tagging along" as called it. They hadn't been as close the last couple years as they were when they were younger.

"Dude, Adam, you really brought Melia," Jays said giving the young woman a hug. She was like as sister to him.

"He made me tag along for at least a little while," Melia corrected. "He's such a pain sometimes."

"Melia Nicole Copeland, mind your manors," Adam teased knowing how much his sister hated her full name.

"Jay, make it stop. He'd going to drive me crazy," Adam said.

"Why? It was fun driving you crazy," Jay said laughing.

"I'm going to try to make my own friends since ya'll are being mean to me," Melia said starting to walk down the hallway. She expected to hear them follow her, but when she'd walked about 10 feet they hadn't noticed. She was kind of happy because she was sick of Adam treating her like a piece of glass. She wasn't going to break at any moment.

She was turning the corner when she literally ran into a red headed diva she'd met a few times previously.

"I'm sorry," Melia apologized.

"I'm sorry," Melia apologized.

"It's okay, Melia isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah your Amy," Melia said finally remembering the familiar red head's name.

"Ames who's... Melia," Trish said. Trish and Adam had been friends for a while so she was pretty familiar with Melia. "Adam didn't tell me you were coming."

"So, Jay told me. Apparently he didn't tell anyone I was coming. He's a pain sometimes," Melia said. "Could you introduce me to the other divas?"

"I"m surprised that Adam let you out of his sight," Trish told me. "He told me what happened, or part of it.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," Melia said. The wounds were still to fresh to talk about it.

"It's okay," Trish said. She knew what Melia was going through.

Amy and Trish introduced her to Nora (Molly), Stacy, Lisa Marie (Victoria) and Jackie when they got to the woman's locker room. Melia easily began to feel comfortable around them. They were so much more relaxed than Adam was at this point.

It wasn't long before Adam and Jay came to look for Melia. She didn't say anything about them being paranoid, but made a note to call them on it later. She wasn't in the mood to cause a scene with her brother and Jay.

"What are you doing to night?" Trish asked. She hadn't heard what the storyline was.

"Just a little backstage stuff, nothing big tonight. Not anything big for a couple of weeks," Adam said. "I think I'll some kind of a title shot eventually depends on how the roster gets split."

"How come only special people know you have a sister? Hell, your groupies don't even know you have a sister," Nora commented. "How'd you keep her a secret?"

"Don't worry. I didn't want her to get my devoted fans. I want her to have a normal life," Adam said.

"Yeah, some normal life. I have a strange brother and Jay," Melia said sarcastically. She didn't want to be normal anyway.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jay asked.

"Nothing except egg me on to follow Adam's lead and almost kill myself a couple of times," Melia said remembering two particular incidents.

"You wanted to climb that tree.. You were going to do it before I said anything," Jay defended himself.

Amy and Trish looked confused. "When I was six Adam said he could climb higher than I could so we both climbed up a tree and I fell out of it and broke my arm," Melia explained. "The other time I was eight and Adam, Jay and I were playing ball, baseball I think, and I hit the ball onto the shed roof. Both Adam and Jay insisted that since I hit it I had to get it. The only problem with that was we didn't have a ladder. Adam gave me a boost an somehow I got up there. Don't ask me how, I don't' remember. I had to jump back down and I fractured my wrist."

"The three of us were in the emergency room so many times it wasn't funny," Adam said. "They knew us by name."

"We were all kind of accident prone, especially Melia. She was always trying to keep up with us. It seemed like she was always hurting herself," Jay said.

"You guys usually dared me to do the things that got me hurt," Melia protested.

Trish and Amy laughed. These guys were definitely a family. A little strange and messed up, but they were all fond of each other.

--------------------------------

"You've got to snap out of it man," Randy told his friend. "It's been a while why don't you get back into the dating scene."

"Randy, she was the love of my life. Getting over her isn't as easy as you would think. Angie was my life and she betrayed me," Dave told his friend. He didn't think it was going to help, but he wanted the younger man to feel his pain.

"Dave, sitting here sulking isn't going to help you any. Angie crushed you and you're letting her win by sitting here sulking," Randy told his friend. Things had been weird between the two lately.

"Randy, there are some things more important than winning or losing. Life isn't about who won and who lost. Life's about who loves you and who you love. No one loves me. Angie betrayed me why?" Dave said.

"Dave, come out with me for just one night. If you do I won't bother you again for a while," Randy said.

"I don't want to get smashed and sleep with some tramp," Dave told his friend. "I don't want to not be able to remember the stupid shit I do. I"m good enough at doing stupid shit without alcohol in my system."

Randy knew it was pointless to try and talk his friend into coming out with him tonight. Randy had been at it for weeks, but had been unsuccessful. He hurt seeing his friend hurting so much, especially over someone who was supposed to spend forever with him.

----------------------------

"Melia, come out with us tonight. We're planning on hitting some of the coolest clubs in town," Adam told his little sister.

"Sorry, bud. I' m not interested. To much drinking, passing out naked on my bed with someone isn't my cup of tea," Melia said. Being in a room with a bunch of horny guys wasn't interesting to her at the moment. "But if you want to go by all means don't let me stop you."

She heard Adam sigh, but she was okay with it. "Adam, next time we go home I want to bring Cammie on the road with us," she said. She missed her little ten month old little girl who was being taken care of by her sister-in-law Alannah.

" Fine, if you want to," Adam said as they got into the car.


	2. Oops

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you are familiar with. I created Melia, Cammie, and Brad but that's about it.  
  
Somebody  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Half an hour after Adam left Melia regretted her decision not to go. She decided she would get a movie. She was going okay until she realized she had no junk food.  
  
She began to wander the hotel halls looking for a candy machine. It didn't take long for her to get lost in her own thoughts. She rounded a corner and ran into something, or rather someone, very solid sending her to the ground.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dave tried to go to sleep but quickly gave up. Thoughts of Angie kept plaguing him. He tried to get her out of his head. When he couldn't, he changed into some work out clothes and hoped this hotel had a gym. It was the only thing he could think of that would help work out some of the tension he was feeling.  
  
He wasn't watching where he was going when he ran into what he presumed to be someone. Before he could react the young woman was on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said offering her a hand to help her up, "I should have been watching were I was going."  
  
"I should have been doing the same thing," Melia said taking his hand and letting him help her.  
  
Dave couldn't help but notice how beautiful the mysterious woman looked. He smiled. "I'm Dave," he said. The least he could do was introduce himself since he had knocked her down.  
  
"Melia," she replied. She wasn't very comfortable as she was 5'8 and he was still at least seven inches taller than her, and the man was built. Despite being uncomfortable she couldn't help but to think how good he looked.  
  
Melia couldn't get him out of her mind. Try as she might he was crossing her mind somehow until the moment she fell asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dave spent well over an hour in the gym and he didn't feel any more relaxed than when he arrived. Not only were there thoughts of Angie running through his head, but now Melia also. She'd been uncomfortable, almost scared around him.  
  
Angie was definitely dominating his thoughts though. He'd been there with her through so much and she betrayed him. He'd helped her through so much and loved her so deeply, and she'd had someone on the side. She broke their wedding vows and tore out his heart all in one swoop. She was the only woman he'd ever loved as much as he'd loved her, and she didn't love him as much as he thought if at all.  
  
He continued punching the punching bag at a vigorous pace until he fell like his arms were about to fall off, yet he still felt like hitting something. He then went back to his room and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Adam went through the door adjoining his and Melia's rooms. He had to figure out a way to wake her up without scaring the hell out of her. He felt so guilty about not being there to protect her.  
  
Adam eventually woke her up. "You might want to tell Jay at least some of what happened. He knows something's wrong," Adam told her remembering the conversation he'd had with is best friend the night before.  
  
"How am I supposed to tell him I let someone violate me? How am I supposed to tell him that I let someone hurt me and didn't come to one of you?" Melia asked her brother.  
  
"Lia, you did come to me," Adam reminded her. "It wasn't your fault. He hurt you. You didn't want him to hurt you more, hurt Cammie, or any of us. You didn't ask for what happened to you to happen. Once you tell him I know Jay will tell you the same thing."  
  
"Okay, call him over now," Melia said. She didn't want to loose her nerve.  
  
When Jay arrived Melia told him everything about Brad. Adam was right; Jay didn't think any less of her. She could tell he was sincere when he reminded her that it wasn't her fault. He wanted to kill Brad with his bare hands which was kind of scary, but reassuring at the same time. She'd never seen him that angry usually that was Adam's department.  
  
"Nic," he said using his old nickname for her, "I would have done anything if you just told me what was going on."  
  
"I know Jay. "I was so scared. He said he would kill you and Adam if I ever told you. What made me leave was he threatened to hurt Cammie," Melia told him with tears in her eyes. She hated keeping secrets from her brothers.  
  
Jay let out a string of expletives that Melia didn't even know he knew. She couldn't believe how much her brothers would have done to protect her.  
  
"Glad you got that out of your system. After we go home this time Cammie's coming with us and she doesn't need to hear those words," Melia teased.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dave was depressed at the prospect of going home again. He'd avoided it for several months, since the day he filed the divorce papers. The place, not only the house and the neighborhood but the town too, held so many memories that he wasn't sure that he could go back there and retain the little bit of sanity that he had.  
  
He noted the fact that he had the room to himself, and assumed that Randy had found someone to sleep with the night before. Dave was past that point in his life. He eventually wanted someone to love him.  
  
He looked at the clock and noticed he only had an hour before he had to leave for the next town. He hated this life but he loved his job. Living out of a suitcase for a week at a time wasn't his cup of tea, but he did it because he loved his job so much.  
  
He showered, changed and checked his hotel room to make sure he'd gotten everything. He hated when his things turned up missing, because he would most likely never find them. When he was confident he had all his belongings, he went down to his rental car hoping he wouldn't have to wait for Randy.  
  
When he saw the younger man in the lobby he was in a slightly better mod. "Where are you going for break?" Randy asked.  
  
"Back home. I want to see my parents and sister. I can't let Angie keep me away forever," Dave finally admitted. The guys had been telling him this for a while.  
  
"Good, you're regaining control of your life," Randy told him.  
  
The friends continued talking the rest of the way to the next city. They were mostly talking about the new additions to the locker room because of the draft the previous week. They'd come close to having to find a new member of Evolution.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Adam was kind of upset that he was scheduled to be at a house show. Alannah had called him that morning and told him that she had a surprise for him when he came home the day after tomorrow, but she wouldn't tell him over the phone. He was naturally dieing to know what it was.  
  
"I'm going to go find Jay," Melia told her bother before exiting the room.  
  
Melia hadn't been looking long when she ran into someone. She recognized the man from the previous night. She couldn't believe she had ran into him again.  
  
Dave was off in his won little world when he ran into someone. 'God, I have got to stop doing this,' he told himself, before realizing it was the woman from the night before.  
  
"I guess we should both watch where we're going more often," Melia said pulling herself up.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you again," Dave said slightly embarrassed. "You're probably right.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Melia said continuing down the hall. She couldn't believe she ran into him again.  
  
A few minutes later she found Jay. "Why were you talking to him?" Jay asked suspiciously.  
  
"We ran into each other last night then again today," Melia told him hoping he wouldn't blow this out of proportion, it was Adam's job.  
  
"Be careful, he's not the friendliest guy in the WWE," Jay said before Trish came along.  
  
The three friends began to talk. They talked for a while but Melia was pretty much out of it. She kept thinking about the man she kept running into  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There you go another chapter please review 


	3. What

Somebody

Chapter Three

Melia stepped in the door of Adam's house and immediately felt more relaxed. She'd felt that way even before she met Brad; Adam's was always her sanctuary.

Melia immediately went upstairs to get Cammie giving Adam and Alanah some alone time. She knew her sister-in-law had something big to tell Adam though she didn't know what it was.

She saw her little girl and felt happy. She knew she was right in bringing Cammie with her. She didn't like being without her, and suspected he sister-in-law was pregnant. She figured it would be confirmed or denied by Adam later. They were always really close.

Cammie started crying and Melia picked her up. If Adam and Alanah were having a baby then she'd need to find a place of her own, no matter what Adam might tell her. She never planned on living here forever anyway. Maybe in the fall she's start school again.

She'd only been here a couple months, so she hadn't really had to much time to think of what she'd do when things calmed down and Adam could let her out of his sight for more than twenty minutes.

She heard footsteps up the stairs. She knew whatever Alanah's surprise had been Adam had been thrilled. "You're going to be an aunt," he told his sister excitedly before taking his niece from her. "You're going to have a little cousin," he told Cammie excitedly.

Melia smiled she hadn't seen Adam this happy in a long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dave took a deep breath as he drove into his home town. He didn't particularly want to be here, but he missed his family. He could only hope that he didn't run into Angie and her new boy toy. That would ruin his break.

Dave also hoped that his parents had manage to convince Angie to let the girls stay with them a couple days. He missed his eight and five year old daughters. The last time he saw them was over Christmas. Angie rarely let him see them because his days off were usually in the middle of the week, and she complained it would disrupt their schedule. It was as annoying as hell.

When he arrived at his parents house hs mom gave him a big hug and he heard two little voices calling Daddy. He was immediately happy.

He caught up with his mother for a little while and played with the girls for a little while before they went up to their playroom.

"Dave, we need to talk," his mom said. "Angie dropped the girls off here Tuesday and we haven't heard from her since."

Dave wasn't happy. He couldn't believe that Angie would pull a stunt like this. The women he knew wouldn't leave her kids some place and not check on them for two days. She was probably off with him somewhere. "You probably want me to talk to her right?" Dave asked. He didn't know if he could deal with this but he had to try.

"Yes, please," his mother said. "I don't mind having the Gracie and Angel; I just want to know what's going on."

An hour later Dave felt a headache coming on. He'd just got off the phone with Angie, who had suddenly decided that she couldn't keep the girls for whatever reason. She couldn't even explain the reason. Dave was pissed that she kept putting up a fuss when he wanted to see the girls, but now she "couldn't" have anything to do with them. This was going to be difficult to explain.

He also had some decisions to make. If it were okay with his mom he could leave the girls here while he was on the road and come back his days off, or he could hire a tutor for the girls. Neither situation was ideal, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"What's wrong?" his sister, Anna asked.

"Angie's being a pain," Dave said. "She decided she couldn't take care of the girls so now I'm not sure what to do."

"It's only a couple months till schools out for the summer," Anna said.

Dave decided he would ask his mom to take the girls until the end of the school year and decide from there. He would take them over spring break. This was definitely going to be crazy. Now he had some major explaining to do. This wasn't going to be easy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days were like heaven for Melia. She was as happy as she had been in a long time. She'd missed Adam and Jay so much since they moved. It was just like the old times but now she had Alanah and Denise on her side most of the time.

When she was back on the road she saw various superstars and their children. That's when she had a brilliant idea, or at least she hoped. She found Adam's locker room, baby proofed the room, and took out a few of Cammie's toys before starting to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dave felt bad that he had to leave Gracie and Angel with his mom, but he really didn't have a choice. Thursday he was going to keep them for a week and a half because of Spring Break. He honestly couldn't wait.

He was running late, as his flight had been delayed. He turned the corner and stopped right before bumping into someone. The woman looked familiar, but she was holding a baby.

"We've got to stop meeting this way though I appreciate not being bumped into this time," Melia smiled. She wondered if this was planned or some twisted trick of fate. She wasn't sure what it was trying to tell her but it was obviously something important.

Dave could help but look at the baby, she was so cute. "Yeah, maybe we could grab a bite after the show?" Dave asked. He wasn't sure what possessed him to ask her but he couldn't take the words back now.

"I'm sorry I don't have a babysitter tonight. Maybe tomorrow we could grab something at the arena," Melia said. She didn't know why she was doing this. It wasn't typical of her.

"Sounds great," he said. He smiled and said bye before heading for the Evolution locker room.

"What in the hell did I just do?" Dave asked himself walking into the locker room.

"I don't think talking to yourself is a good thing," Paul said, "but what did you do?"

"I literally ran into a girl twice before the break, and I almost ran into her today, so I asked her if she wanted to grab some food, she said she couldn't tonight but she could get food in catering tomorrow," Dave quickly explained.

"And who is this girl?" Paul asked.

"Melia," Dave said remembering the name she had given several days ago.

Paul heard the name and remembered it. Copeland had a sister by the name, but he hadn't seen her in years. "Dude be careful. I think the girl you're talking about is Melia Copeland. If she's here than Copeland and Reso are watching her like hawks. They're probably insanely protective of her."

"We're catching a bite at the arena. There's nothing strange about that. We barely even know each other," Dave said. He knew what Paul told him would complicate things.

"Make sure she's not more trouble than she's worth," Paul advised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melia wondered how she was going to do this. She would have asked Trish to watch Cammie, but she was almost positive Brad was looking for her, and didn't want to put Trish in the middle of that.

"Adam, someone asked me to grab some food at the arena tomorrow, so will you watch Cammie for me? It will only be a little bit," Melia said.

"Who are you getting food with?" Adam asked. He didn't like this much.

"Dave," Melia said quickly hoping that Adam wouldn't ask questions.

"Are we talking about Dave Batista or some random production guy Dave," Adam demanded.

"Depends if that will effect your answer," Melia said knowing it gave the answer away.

"Lia, trust me the man isn't exactly friendly. He doesn't talk to anyone except his Evolution cronies," Adam told her.

"He's been a gentleman to me. He apologized to me for not watching were I was going not once but three times. He amazingly stopped himself form running into me when I was holding Cammie earlier."

"You've been around him for what a total of ten minutes, and your telling me he's a nice guy," Adam said.

"Adam we'll be in the arena. If something bad happens, which it won't, someone will be able to find one of you or your goon friends. Hell one if not all of you will probably be close enough to hear," Melia told her brother. "If you don't want to watch her I'll be happy to ask Jay or bring her with me."

"Melia I'm only trying to look out for you," Adam said. He'd seen her heal so much the last few months to watch her get her heart ripped out again.

"I know Adam but you won't be able to protect me forever. I'm a big girl Adam," Melia reminded him.

"He's thirty two years old," Adam protested. "He was married, I'm hoping he's not still since you seem to like him so much, and he has two daughters."

"I'm not looking for the Brady Bunch; I just want to grab a bite in a public place with an attractive man. It's the first step in regaining control of my life," Melia said putting extra emphasis on the last two words.

"Fine, but I swear to God if he puts a toe out of line I will kick his ass faster than he can blink," Adam relented. For her to protest so much this had to be important to her.

"Good. Thank you. I love you," she said hugging him. She then went through the door that was again adjoining their room. She mate a not the change that the next few weeks. She had some big things planned for the next day.

______________________________________________________

Hey look, it's another chapter. Enjoy and review.


	4. Again

Somebody

Chapter Four

Monday morning Melia took her time getting ready. She'd take Cammie to Adam's room so she could have some peace.

Not only was she going out with Dave today but she was also going to talk to Vince about the idea she'd had the previous day. This was the biggest day she had in a long time.

She ignored Adam and Jay's comments about how nice she looked. She was trying to calm her nerves though it wasn't really working. What if her idea wasn't brilliant? What if Jay and Adam were right about Dave? What if she was about to do something stupid?"

"Lia, chill," Adam told his sister, "everything will be fine."

"It's easy for you to say. You're not the one that is getting back on their feet and meeting with Vince in the same day," Melia told him.

It wasn't long after she entered the arena that she found herself outside of Vince's makeshift office. She took a deep breath to calm herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Miss Copeland," Vince called. He wondered why she had wanted this meeting.

"Hello Mr. McMahon," Melia said going for the formal option considering this was a business meeting, sort of.

"What did you want?" Vince asked.

"Well Mr. McMahon, I've seen that there are several wrestlers that travel with their children. I was thinking that it would help them if they had a place to leave their children during meetings, shooting promos, practicing, running through their matches, and performing in the ring," Melia said.

"And how would this help me?" Vince asked. It looked like she had this planned.

"It would take one more distraction away from the superstars when they're already in a potentially dangerous situation, thus increasing their focus. They won't be as likely to get hurt meaning less people on the inactive list and more people for innovative storylines. The innovative storylines will increase ratings making you more money. Also there will be less stress so less illnesses will be passed around the locker room. And obviously better attendance at meetings and more efficient promo shootings," Melia said hoping that she said all the things that she had thought of the previous night.

Vince had to admit it was a good idea. He'd thought about it himself briefly. "And who do you propose run this program?"

"Well Mr. McMahon, considering I'm traveling anyhow, I could. I have and associate's degree in Elementary Education, and plan on taking online classes this fall to complete my bachelor's degree," Melia said. "I could also help the older children with their school work," Melia said. She needed something to do.

"I'll consider it and get back to you," Vince said.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon," Melia said shaking his hand. She hoped he meant that he would consider it.

* * * * * * *

'You've go no reason to be nervous,' Dave told himself. He was only meeting a pretty woman in an extremely public place. Her brother and/or his cronies would probably be lurking around the corner.

He entered the arena and headed toward the Evolution locker room to see if he needed to do more than stand there and look intimidating during the opening spot like usual. It never seemed to get old.

He hung out with the guys for a while and talked about the little moments that life brought. It was something that no one thought they did because of the political power that Paul had. He told the guys about Angel and Grace.

Dave's nerves didn't have a chance to return before there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it seeing as he was the closest. "Hi," he said a bit sheepishly.

"Hey," Melia said. She found it a little comforting to know that he was a little bit nervous too.

"Who's here?" Randy asked.

"Melia," he said, "The girl who I'm hanging out with," Dave added when he saw his friends confused look. Randy was so dense sometimes.

"Well, let us meet her," Ric said with enthusiasm.

"Fine," Dave said stepping aside. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Melia said despite the extremely awkward situation.

"Guys this is Melia, Melia this is Ric, Paul and Randy," Dave introduced.

"You're Copeland's little sister," Paul said. He and Adam weren't exactly on friendly terms.

"Among other things," Melia said. She hated just being defined as Adam or Jay's sister.

"Anyhow let's grab some food," Dave said noting the tension in the room.

The pair arrived at the already crowded catering and were already talking. They got several strange looks from the other superstars.

"So," Dave said as they sat down, "what do you do in you're free time?"

"Hang out with my brother and sister-in-law, read and write," Melia said. "I honestly don't have a lot of free time. I have a ten month only daughter Cameron, but everyone calls her Cammie. What do you when you're not being big bad Batista?"

"God, between wrestling and traveling I don't have a lot of time left. I usually go see my parents and my girls," Dave said. He wasn't sure what Adam had told her to try to talk her out of seeing him, so he wasn't sure how much she already knew.

"How old are your girls?" Melia asked. She was happy the conversation was turning from her for at least a few minutes.

"Grace is eight and Angel is five," Dave responded.

The two continued to talk for a while. They were both having a pleasant time. Melia tried to talk as much about herself as he did himself while still avoiding her relationship with Brad; the wounds were still to fresh. He didn't talk much about his ex-wife either.

"Do you want to try to go to an actual restaurant next time?" Dave asked as they finished.

"I'd like that a lot," Melia said smiling.

"Maybe next week?" Dave asked. "Assuming we can both find babysitters."

"Sounds excellent," Melia said. She was already scribbling her cell phone number on a napkin. 

They stood there awkwardly for a minute before saying goodbye and leaving.

* * * * * * *

"So how'd it go?" Trish asked when Melia entered the women's locker room. She wasn't ready to face Adam or Jay yet.

"He was a perfect gentleman, almost to perfect," Melia said. "I've never been attracted to someone as nice as he's been."

"Is that fear I hear in your voice," Trish teased. "I thought Copeland's never showed fear."

"Adam's the fearless idiot, but I'm not afraid. I just don't want to set myself up for disappointment," Melia defended herself. "If I were afraid I wouldn't have agreed to go to an actual restaurant with him next week."

"Who are you going out with?" Stacy asked. Melia sighed. She'd heard that Stacy was a huge gossip.

"Dave and I may have dinner next week," Melia said hoping this wouldn't get blown out of 

proportion. They were going to dinner not getting married, she only hoped Stacy realized that.

"Dave Batista going out? When did this happen?" Stacy asked. Melia didn't get why everyone was making such a big deal about this.

"Stacy give it up, you don't need to know everything," Trish said. She was already getting sick of the blonde diva.

Trish and Melia talked for a little while longer before Melia decided to go back to Adam's locker room.

When she walked into Adam's locker room Adam was still holding a sleeping Cammie. "You can put her down you know," Melia said.

"Shh," Adam responded. "I would if I had another hand. Grab he blanket please."

Melia only laughed as Adam put Cammie into the portable playpen and Melia covered the baby up.

* * * * * * *

"So how'd it go?" Randy asked.

Dave rolled his eyes. He wished his friend would butt out of his business. "It was fine. We might go out again," Dave told him knowing he wouldn't go until he got an answer.

He heard Randy begin talking but tuned him out. Dave was trying to focus on the up coming promos and match. He couldn't be big bad Batista, as Melia put it, while he was smiling.

"Someone's happy," Stephanie said upon entering the locker room. She was looking for Paul but didn't mind teasing their friends until she found him.

"He had a date," Randy teased.

Stephanie gave Dave a curious glare. "It was not a date, it was having a meal, in the arena with a pretty girl."

"Sounds like a date to me," Stephanie said.

"Stop," Dave said. "Steph do you think after the show next week you and Paul could watch the girls?"

"Do you have another date?" Steph teased. "It's no problem."

"I'm going to dinner after the show with a friend I hope to get to know better," Dave said.

"Sure, that friend doesn't happen to be Melia Copland does it?" Randy smirked.

"You hung out with Melia and Adam wasn't around?" Stephanie asked amazed.

"He wasn't visible, but he was probably waiting around the corner to see if he needed to pounce," 

Dave said. He continued to talk to his friends for a wile.

*******

"So Nic, how was your date?" Jay teased.

"Jay it wasn't a date. To be classified as a date it would be out of the arena where you two cannot watch every little move that's made. As much as you two goons hate it I'm not a little girl anymore," Melia told them. She hoped that they would learn that soon.

"Sure you are," Jay said picking her up and twirling her around.

"Dude, if you ever do that again I'll have to hurt you," Melia said smacking him upside the head.

"No you won't," Jay said, "you love me to much."

The three adults continued to talk and joke quietly among themselves. It wasn't long before Adam and Jay had to go talk about their spots, and in Jay's case tape it.

Melia couldn't stop thinking about Dave when her phone rang. She didn't' bother checking her caller ID assuming it was her mom or Alannah calling her to check up on her.

"Hello," she said cheerily.

"Hey baby," Brad said smoothly.

"I'm not your baby," Melia spat.

"Melia, you know you need me. You're brother and Jay will get sick of you eventually then you'll have no place to go. If you come back now then this will be your get out of jail free card," Brad told her.

"I don't want you back. You're yesterdays news," Melia told him. Part of her wanted to go back to him, but she let her common sense rule. If she went back to him she'd be dead and so would Cammie.

"Melia your skanky ass better not be dating anyone. If you are I'll find out and there will be hell to pay," Brad threatened. She heard the anger in his voice and it scared her even though she knew he was hundreds probably thousands of miles away.

"What I do and don't do isn't any of your business," Melia told him hanging up.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down again. She also decided that she wasn't going to tell Adam or Jay about the call. It would be more trouble than it was worth, and she didn't want to be to much trouble. 'He's still got his miserable dead end job in Toronto He can't hurt me,' Melia assured herself. She could only pray she was right.

*******

It was early. Adam was never up this early. Something told him that he needed to check on his sister. 'What harm could it do?' he though, 'The worst would be she's pissed at me.'

Adam slowly quietly opened the door adjoining the two rooms as not to wake his sister or niece. If they were fine then they would never have to know that he checked on them.

He saw his sister sleeping restlessly and whimpering. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He sat on the edge of her bed and started rubbing her back like he'd done so many times before. Slowly she fell into a more peaceful sleep.

Adam again vowed he would kill the low life bastard. He should have been able to see what was going on sooner. He couldn't' stand to see his baby sister this way

***********************************************

Look another chapter. Read and Review.


	5. Wonderful Beginnings

Somebody  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next week was absolutely crazy. On Wednesday Vince gave her the okay for the childcare room and wanted her to start Monday, meaning she had go get lots of supplies quickly. She had four days to stock a whole room, not easy.  
  
Monday morning as Melia was helping the two crew members that were responsible for all the equipment in the room. She saw Dave enter the room, and it brightened up her already dim day. Brad had called earlier that day presumably from the apartment in Toronto. He was spewing his usual threats. She knew he was far away, but he still had the ability to scare her. She knew if he got a chance he would carry through with his threats.  
  
"Just wondering what all the commotion was about," Dave said.  
  
"I'm starting a childcare room right here. Unfortunately Vince just okayed it Monday so we're hustling to get things ready for today," Melia said. She made a mental note to spend some time with Cammie the next day as she was hopefully still going to dinner with Dave tonight.  
  
"That's actually a good thing," Dave said. "I think I can get a couple helpers if you need it."  
  
"We need all the help we can get," Melia told him. She kind of wanted to spend time with him so she would have said yes even if she really did just need it.  
  
It was only a matter of a few minutes before Dave returned with his girls and Randy. The small crew set to work. It didn't take long before everything was set up and Angel and Grace were playing quietly. She saw Dave smile.  
  
"Are we still going out tonight?" Dave asked.  
  
"Unless you have to cancel we are," Melia answered.  
  
"Then I guess we're still going out," Dave said. "I'll see you about 11:30. We're on last."  
  
"Great. I bet you'll do awesome," Melia said. She noticed Adam come into the room as Dave began talking again.  
  
"We're Evolution, of course we'll do great. We always get the job done," Dave said confidently.  
  
"Then I guess I won't have you wish you good luck," Melia teased.  
  
"Okay break up the little love fest," Adam said. "There's someone here who wants to see her mom."  
  
Melia instantly took Cammie, who didn't look very happy, from Adam's arms. "You probably already know each other, but Adam this is Dave, and Dave this my brother Adam," Melia said hoping to ease the tension a little bit. "Play nice," she whispered in her brother's ear.  
  
"We've got a meeting in like twenty minutes. Thought I'd warn you before this place fills up. I like what you did with it by the way," Adam said looking around the room.  
  
"Thanks," Melia said. "I don't think that I'll need the advance warning tonight. It might take a few weeks for people to warm up to leaving their kids with me."  
  
"Speaking of the meeting, I think I'm going to go since the girls are doing so well," Dave said smiling though he was a little uncomfortable. "I'll see you later."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Melia told him. "Thank you for helping so much. Thank Randy for me too."  
  
"Melia Nicole Copeland, why are you going to see him later?" Adam demanded quietly. She sighed, this wasn't going to be pleasant  
  
"Adam Joseph Copeland don't take that tone with me. He asked me to dinner. Jay's watching Cammie tonight, and I'm assuming you and Jay are rooming together. Good luck," Melia told him before returning her attention to Dave. "I need you to write down your cell number and any allergies that Angel and Grace might have," she told him before he exited.  
  
As Dave wrote the requested information down Melia went to the girls. "Hi, I'm Melia. You can call me Mel if you'd like," she told them. "Can you guys make some nametags."  
  
"Why?" Grace asked.  
  
"It might take me a while to learn your names. The name tags will help me remember them," Melia told her.  
  
"Gramma taught me how to write my name," Angel said proudly not noticing Dave leave.  
  
"Well when you make your name tag you can show me," Melia told the little girl. Melia heard the door open and saw Rob enter with his daughter, Maria. She knew Rob through her brother, but they weren't very close. "Hi," Melia said smiling.  
  
When the meeting started she had five children not counting Cammie, which was about what she expected. She hadn't been around much the last several years. She thought a few might come straggling in late but didn't count on it much.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
During the meeting Dave was bored out of his mind. Vince could usually hold his attention for the simple reason Vince was the boss. Today that wasn't the case. Nothing, not even Randy's mocking of everyone in the room, could hold his attention. 'It's nothing focus on Vince,' he kept telling himself but failed to reinitiate his lingering focus.  
  
"Dude, why are Steph and I watching the girls tonight?" Paul asked after the meeting. "You mean Steph didn't tell you?" Dave asked. He thought she would tell anyone who would listen.  
  
"Not a word," Paul told him.  
  
"I'm taking Melia to get food after the show," Dave told his friend though he knew Paul disliked the Copelands for whatever reason.  
  
Paul couldn't believe what he heard. He and Melia hadn't gotten along much better than she and Adam had. "You got Melia Copeland to go on a date with you?" Paul asked.  
  
"Why does everyone insist on calling it a date? It's two grown adults getting to know each other," Dave insisted.  
  
"It's dinner at a restaurant, so it's a date," Paul told him. "Your dating one of my enemy's sister."  
  
"Paul simply because you and Adam don't get along doesn't mean that Melia and I can't get to know each other. They may share some DNA but they aren't the same person," Dave told him. "Beside who I hang out with doesn't concern you."  
  
"Sorry, just looking out for you. She's more trouble than she's worth, and I thought she was going out with Jeff Hardy, at least she was before he left," Paul said passing on the rumor that never seemed to die.  
  
"She's single. From what I hear she just got out of a bad relationship. I don't even know why I'm telling you this," Dave said. He wasn't going to let Paul stand in his way.  
  
"She's not worth your time or effort. She's going to let you get close then push you away," Paul warned.  
  
"That, my friend, would me my decision to make. It's only one date, not some lifelong commitment," Dave told him before leaving. He wanted to call Angie again before going to see the girls for a while.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Melia was having so much fun. She forgot how rewarding working could be. It'd been almost three years since Brad made her quit her last job. She loved this one, though. After a couple hours she was down to Cammie, Angel, and Grace. She thought that she would have more as it got closer for time for the taping to start.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Daddy probably had some boring adult stuff to do. He wanted to let you guys stay here so you could have fun," Melia told her. "Are you guys hungry?"  
  
"Yeah," both girls replied.  
  
Melia quickly wrote a note so Dave would know where the were they were headed incase he came before the got back. She then took the girls to the catering area to get some food, and made a note to see if she could get someone to bring food about 6:30. It was about forty minutes later when they returned As soon as they returned so did other people. Apparently word spreads fast around here. There were nine kids for quite a while. She couldn't help but be excited because this appeared to be a good idea.  
  
When Steph came to pick Angel and Grace up about 9:30 Melia was exhausted and still had a couple hours to go. She knew it would be the same the next night only in a different city. It was still all good though.  
  
"Hey sis," Adam said poking his head into the room. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is fine. I'm a little tired but only a couple more hours," Melia told him. "Good luck tonight.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was almost 11:30 and Dave had just finished showering and getting dressed. He was beginning to get nervous. This was almost a date and he hadn't been on anything resembling a date in a long time.  
  
"Good luck and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Randy told his friend. He had to admit from what he saw earlier Melia wasn't the woman Paul thought she was.  
  
"Randy that's no help. You'd end up drunk and do anything," Dave reminded his friend.  
  
"Anything isn't always a bad thing. If you want her and she wants you, you should go for it," Randy said with a smirk.  
  
"Somehow I don't think it's going to go that far. Technically neither of us said this was a date, so if I tried something she's hit me or tell Adam and then I'd really get my ass kicked," Dave said.  
  
"He's not as big as you are, but your still scared of him. Doesn't make sense," Randy said.  
  
"If he thinks I hurt his sister he's capable of anything. I don't even think he knows what he's capable of," Dave said.  
  
"True," Randy agreed.  
  
"I'm going to go, catch you tomorrow," Dave said grabbing his bag and leaving the Evolution locker room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
About 10:30 Adam and Jay came to get Cammie and wish Melia good luck. She was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't expected that from Adam.  
  
By eleven all the kids were gone. Melia ran a brush through her hair, and reapplied her lip gloss and eye shadow.  
  
As she was waiting for Dave who she was watching on the monitor, her phone rang. She answered without looking at the caller ID though she knew Brad knew her number.  
  
"You little slut, I can't believe you're going out with another man," Brad said angrily.  
  
"You, bitch belong to me and there's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
"I'm not property. You don't own me," Melia said temporarily replacing her fear with anger. "I don't want anything to do with you. What I do is none of your business. Who I see is none of your business. You can't control me."  
  
"That's where you're wrong sweetheart. I controlled you for three and half years. I used fear to control you and you still have that fear. I can still control you how I see fit," Brad said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. You'll be stuck at you dead end job in Toronto forever. You don't have the means to chase me and keep the fear going. By the time I get back to Toronto I won't be afraid of you. You won't be able to control me."  
  
"We'll meet sooner than you think and when we do you'll pay for everything you've done the last few months," Brad said before hanging up.  
  
Melia sank to the floor and began crying for the first time since she left Brad. She knew he wasn't worth her tears, but he scared her so much.  
  
The fact that he knew she was going out with Dave was what scared her the most. She'd only told her brother and Jay and from the sounds of it he'd only told the Evolution guys and Steph. She was sitting on the floor sobbing more than she ever had before. It seemed like he would never let her go.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dave when to pick up Melia and saw her on the floor crying. If he had one weakness it was women crying. He took a few strides over to her and wrapped her in a big hug. He felt her tense up for a few moments then relax. He didn't know how long he held her but when the crew people packed up stuff around them he knew it had been a while.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Melia told him when she finally regained enough control to stop crying.  
  
"We all have our moments," Dave told her.  
  
"The only ones who've held me when I cried like that are Adam and Jay," Melia said without thinking. She seemed to make a habit of doing that around him.  
  
"What about your mom and dad?" Dave asked  
  
"My dad left before I was born. Adam said he was a jerk anyway. My mom had to work two jobs pretty much as long as I can remember to keep us in clothes and keep food on the table and all that good stuff. Jay's mom kept Adam and I after school until Adam and Jay were old enough to look after me," Melia told him. She didn't want to get into her issues with Brad. Those were to fresh and to deep to share with someone she barely knew. Dave felt her tension. "Do you want to go to a restaurant or back to the hotel and get some room service?" he asked hearing his stomach rumble.  
  
"Let's head back to the hotel," Melia said.  
  
The two spend the car ride chit-chatting. Nothing serious.  
  
"You want to go to your room or mine?" Dave asked when they returned to the hotel.  
  
"Adam and Jay's room adjoins to mine so let's go to yours," Melia told him. "I'm just gonna call Adam real quick and let him know I'm back at the hotel."  
  
When Melia told Adam she was back she didn't tell him about Brad calling or about going to Dave's room to get food. She didn't want to worry him.  
  
The pair went to Dave's room and ordered food and a few movies. During dinner they talked about mostly happy stuff before settling down for the movies. 


	6. Revelations

Somebody  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next few weeks were crazy. Melia and Dave saw each other frequently, seeing as the still seemed to have a habit of running into each other, but only for a few moments at a time.  
  
"Adam," Melia said as someone entered her hotel room. She hadn't been able to keep the panic out of her voice.  
  
"Lia, what's wrong?" Adam asked. He hadn't heard panic in her voice since she showed up on his door months before. He hadn't even seen her cry since then.  
  
"Nothing, Adam. I just forgot your room adjoined to mine," Melia told him. She still hadn't told him about Brad harassing her. If she didn't tell him maybe it would go away. Then again his previous behavior hadn't gone away.  
  
"Melia, don't tell me there's nothing wrong. There is obviously something wrong," Adam told her gently.  
  
"Don't worry Adam. I learned my lesson. If there's something seriously wrong I will tell you or Jay," Melia told him. She couldn't admit to him that she still had problems with Brad. She told him she could handle this herself.  
  
"Fine, but if you need me I'll always be there," Adam said thinking it wasn't wise to push it at the moment. He would only push her away, and she needed someone right now.  
  
"Adam, I think with you and Alannah having a baby soon I should find a place of my own. I don't want to be in you way or anything," Melia told him. She'd been trying to figure out how to tell him that for a week because she didn't want Brad to be right. She didn't want Adam or Jay to tire of her.  
  
"Melia you stay as long as you need," Adam told her. "There's no rush for you to move out."  
  
"Adam you'll have your own family to worry about. All I bring about it trouble. You, Alannah, and the baby don't need the trouble," Melia told her brother.  
  
"Melia Nicole Copeland, you are so much more than trouble. You're my baby sister, my family, and I don't want anything to happen to you," Adam said. He was almost sure she'd had contact with Brad, most likely initiated by him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dave was sitting in his room. He had the day off, as well as the next few, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Later he was going to spend time with the girls, but right now they were at school.  
  
He considered calling Melia. They hadn't really talked to much the last few weeks. He wasn't sure if he should because she'd been sending him so many mixed signals since the night he found her crying. One minute she was flirting with him, the next she couldn't get away soon enough. He wasn't sure he was sending any clearer signals to her.  
  
Dave's cell phone rang before he could decide whether or not to call Melia.  
  
"Hello," he said taking a deep breath as he had just seen Angie's number on his phone.  
  
"How are the girls doing?" Angie asked sweetly.  
  
"Don't pull this you haven't called in like three weeks. You can't pretend nothing happened. The girls asked about you a lot," Dave said.  
  
"Dave, I can't do this. Being a parent takes more than I've got right now. I need some me time," Angie said.  
  
"It's easy for you to say that. You're not the one who has to explain that to two sweet little girls who want nothing more than to see their mommy. Your not the one who has to listen to them ask for you. You were the one constant in their lives the last few years," Dave told her. He wasn't going to sugar coat his feelings.  
  
"Dave, I've spent years answering those questions and explaining that you would be back soon. You aren't exactly candidate for father of the year. You weren't at home most of the time. Maybe if you would have been home more we'd still be married."  
  
"Don't you dare blame this on me. No matter what the nine years that we were together I never cheated on you. I never did anything to betray you. I was there when you got sick. I told you I could pull an injury and be with you, but you already had someone on the side. You told me that if I stayed home with you, you would be guilty if I missed out on what I loved because of you," Dave said. He betrayal still stung.  
  
"I said what I thought you wanted to hear. I though you wouldn't actually go back. I assumed you knew I needed you," Angie said.  
  
"I knew you needed me why else would I have asked. I asked you what you wanted, and you practically begged me to keep wrestling. You had someone who I trusted there with you, but you dipped your hands in both cookie jars," Dave told her. "You betrayed me, not the other way around."  
  
"You always put your career before me or the girls. What was I supposed to do?" Angie asked.  
  
"Whenever you or the girls needed me I was there as soon as I possibly could. I never put you guys on the back burner," Dave defended himself. "If you want to do more than argue do it now before I hang up."  
  
"You wouldn't hang up on me," Angie said right before Dave hung up.  
  
He was so angry at the woman. It seemed like every time the hurt and anger began to die she did something like this. He wasn't sure if he could handle this any longer.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Melia couldn't believe that she'd just lied to her brother again. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want to burden him with her problems. She knew how much he already worried about her. She didn't want him to worry about Brad hurting her.  
  
She was trying to find a way to get all this out of her mind, but she wasn't having much success. There was only one person who knew Brad had been calling her, but he had no idea how bad the relationship was thus why it upset her. She couldn't get him and by default his precious girls into this mess she called her life.  
  
"Hey, Nic don't forget were flying home tonight," Jay said poking his head in the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Must you always think something's wrong? I've been through so much recently. I can't always be happy can I?" Melia snapped.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you more. I just thought you might want to talk," Jay said.  
  
She instantly felt bad for snapping at me. "I'm sorry I'm just cranky and tired right now," she lied before she knew what she was doing.  
  
"It's okay we all get cranky sometimes," Jay told her. He hated how she apologized for everything. "Take a nap before we go."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, now scram," Melia said. She breathed a sigh of relief when he left.  
  
She did attempt to take a nap, but she couldn't sleep. She was to emotional. She wanted to play with Cammie, but when Alannah went back home the day before yesterday she took Cammie with her.  
  
Melia called Alannah, she wanted to check on Cammie. When she got the machine at home, she called Alannah's cell. When she still didn't get an answer and she left another message and started to feel the panic in her rising. She tried to calm herself down, but even though you couldn't tell on the outside on the inside she was still panicking.  
  
She went to Adam and Jay's room. "Adam, have you talked to Alannah today?"  
  
"Yeah, she called me this morning. Why?" Adam asked.  
  
"I just called and didn't get an answer. I'm probably just panicking. I just wanted to make sure they're okay," Melia said.  
  
"I'm sure Alannah and Cammie are okay," Adam said. "Alannah probably just forgot to turn her phone on."  
  
"You're probably right. I'm just stressed, I'm getting used to it though," Melia said.  
  
"Why are you so worried?" Adam asked. He wished his sister would tell them what was making her act so weird. He hated when she was keeping a secret from him.  
  
"Like I told you it's nothing. Just stress and being tired and cranky," Melia told her brother. She didn't know how much more of their questions she could deal with.  
  
"Lia, you know if something's wrong you can tell us," Adam encouraged. "We'll do whatever we can to help us."  
  
"Just promise you'll never get tired of me and make me go back to Toronto," Melia said. She just couldn't bring herself to tell them any more.  
  
"Hun, what makes you think we would get tired of you?" Adam asked. He knew she was on the verge of tears, and felt like killing someone.  
  
"Brad's been calling," Melia said. "That's why I've been so weird lately and got so panicky earlier."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
There you go. I know it's short, but I promise it will lead somewhere, I just can't tell you where. Read and Review please 


	7. Surprises

Somebody Chapter 7  
  
Melia stayed the night in Adam and Jay's hotel room listening to them trash and vent at the information that she had just told them. It was almost amusing to watch. She wanted them to be able to get their hands on Brad, just so he would know what she felt like being bullied and beat up on all those years.  
  
After she fell asleep Jay brought up what had become a touchy subject between him and Adam. "Do you think she's trying to push Dave away or is she really that busy?" Jay asked. Since he knew Melia took an interest in him he tried to get to know the man. Even though Dave seemed rough around the edges, Jay thought that Dave might be good for Melia.  
  
"Melia doesn't need to be seeing anyone right now," Adam said. "Beside, Dave doesn't seem like her type anyway."  
  
"Adam Joseph Copeland," Jay said, "no one is going to be her type. Dave really isn't as bad as all of us think he is."  
  
"How do you know. He never says anything to us unless it's an insult," Adam told his best friend.  
  
"Dave doesn't insult us until we insult him or his friends," Jay pointed out. Dave didn't really insult anyone in their group except Adam and Chris who had a habit of insulting Paul who usually deserved it.  
  
"What ever man," Adam said. "Let's not argue about this again. Lia is sleeping," Adam said quickly wanting to drop the subject. He was happy that for whatever reason Melia was keeping her distance from Dave.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dave was again in the room he and Randy were sharing unable to sleep. Life had been so crazy. In a couple weeks the girls were going to start traveling with him, at least for the summer.  
  
"Dave, if you like Melia, ask her out again," Randy told him resuming the conversation that they had been having earlier.  
  
"I don't want to push her into anything, and I don't want to push myself into something to quickly, besides we both have kids to worry about," Dave said.  
  
"Your girls love her," Randy said. He'd seen them the week and a half they were traveling with him. "I'm sure if you asked her she'd go to dinner with you again."  
  
Dave smiled. He hadn't told Randy that they'd eaten in and caught a movie. Instead he let his friend believe they had gone to Denys or something and then came back. "I don't know man, I know I'd like to go on another date with her but would she really like to go on another date with me," Dave said.  
  
"So what's the worst that could happen. She'll say no and you'll have your answer," Randy told him. "She doesn't seem like the type that would say she'd go out with you if she didn't really want to."  
  
"Why do you try to make this so simple?" Dave asked.  
  
"Why do you make it so complicated?" Randy countered.  
  
"I guess you're right. What would be the harm of going out with her again?" Dave mused out loud. His young friend did have a point even if he didn't want to admit it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day Melia entered the arena and had become custom, she wasn't there for ten minutes before she literally ran into Dave. She was really beginning to think that fate was attempting to give her a sign. A sign she didn't want.  
  
"Hey, I was hoping I would run into you, well not literally, but you know what I mean," Dave said nervously. He couldn't believe this was making him so nervous.  
  
"What did you want?" Melia asked with a smile. She hoped he wasn't going to ask her out again. She didn't know how she was going to tell him he was getting way in over his head.  
  
"Actually I wondered if you would like to go out to dinner tonight, like on a date," Dave said before he could lose the courage he'd built up. He'd never been like this in front of a woman and couldn't understand why he was like this around her.  
  
"Look, Dave I would love to go out with you, but..." Melia started.  
  
"You can't find a babysitter on such short notice," Dave finished for her. He should have known that this was coming.  
  
"I was going to say that I'm not ready to go out with anyone right now. If you coudln't tell by the way I broke down last time you found me, I just got out of a bad relationship," Melia told him as honestly as she could. She still didn't trust him enough to tell him more about her relationship with Brad.  
  
"If it helps any I'm pretty new to the dating scene too. My last relationship didn't exactly end on pleasant terms either," Dave told her.  
  
"Look, Dave, I can't. You don't know what your getting into just asking me out. I mean my brother doesn't like your friends and your friends don't like me or Adam," Melia said saying the first thing that popped into her head. "Don't you think that I don't already know that. Beside, Randy thinks you're pretty cool, and so would Paul if he could see past your last name," Dave told her. He knew she was hiding something, and that was what was keeping her from telling the truth. "What's the real reason you're not ready. You at least owe me that much."  
  
"I don't owe you anything," Melia told him. She couldn't believe that he thought she owed him something. Nothing good could come out of that.  
  
"You're right. If you don't want to tell me anything you don't have to," Dave said instantly feeling guilty. He shouldn't have tried to push her into telling him something she wasn't ready to tell him.  
  
"Look, I just don't think it would be a good idea for me to date anyone right now," Melia told him. She felt so bad for not being able to tell him the entire story, but she wasn't ready.  
  
"I bet it has something to do with whoever caused you to break down a couple weeks ago," Dave said realizing that something or more likely someone had caused her to spend over an hour curled up with him crying.  
  
"Shortly before you came to pick me up, my ex, Brad called. He had some pretty cruel things to say. I guess it got my emotions flowing. That was the first time I cried in almost the three months we'd been broken up," Melia told him.  
  
"I'm sure there's more to the story to tell, but I'll let you tell me when you're ready," Dave said. "I still want to go to dinner with you. Please come with me."  
  
"Fine, as long as I can find someone to watch Cammie I'll go with you," Melia agreed. She couldn't convince herself that this wasn't a good idea any longer.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Dave said.  
  
"I'll see you later," Melia said watching him walk away.  
  
Melia then went to the child care room to make sure that everything was being set up where she wanted it to be. For once the crew members were on time setting things up, meaning she had time to ask Adam and Jay to watch Cammie again. She knew Jay was going to tease her and Adam wasn't going to be happy.  
  
"Jay, can you guys watch Cammie tonight?" Melia asked.  
  
"And might I ask why you need the services of us?" Jay said even though he though he might know the answer.  
  
"Dave asked me to go to dinner with him," Melia told him preparing herself for his reaction.  
  
"He asked you out?" Adam asked not believing his sister would agree to something like this.  
  
"Why does it surprise you so much that an attractive man asked me out?" Melia asked. "What did you threaten to do to him Adam?"  
  
"Adam Joseph Copeland, what did you threaten him with?" Melia demanded when she didn't get an answer.  
  
"I didn't threaten him with anything. Paul just told me he was going to try to keep Dave's mind off you," Adam told her.  
  
"It's nice to know after all these years you and Paul finally agreed on something. To bad it's nothing that you have control over," Melia told him. "Now I have to go talk to my best friend if you don't mind."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I did it. She said yes. I hate when you're right," Dave told his friend.  
  
"And you guys think I'm totally clueless about relationship stuff," Randy said. "I knew she'd say yes."  
  
"Who said yes to what?" Paul asked hoping it wouldn't be what he thought it was.  
  
"Melia and I are going on a date," Dave said, "and there isn't anything you can do about it."  
  
"Man when she rips you're heart out don't say I didn't warn you," Paul told his friend.  
  
"Why the hell is everyone making such freaking big deal about one date? You haven't gotten serious with every person you've dated?" Paul demanded.  
  
"You're right, but I can't help but to feel that you don't know what you're getting into," Paul said mentally trying to figure out what his friend saw in the woman.  
  
"I'm not a child nor am I getting sucked into something over my head," Dave told Paul hoping to drop the subject. IT had become a source of much stress between the younger three members of Evolution.  
  
"Anyhow, we have a promo to shoot and Dave you have a match later," Paul said going over what had was on tap for the night. He decided for now to let the subject drop.  
  
Ric arrived shortly after and the men went through all their pre-match rituals. They didn't really speak to each other.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Melia spent some time talking to Jeff. He was kind of disappointed that he wasn't back yet. She wanted him to come back but he wasn't ready yet. She missed him so much. Unfortunately things star ted picking up so she had to let him go.  
  
The next several hours were the same as they had so many times before. There were a few new faces as there seemed to be frequently. People seemed to be beginning to trust her. She generally liked the people here. There were a few people who she obviously didn't enjoy being around.  
  
She got to watch the last few minutes of Raw, and that's when she saw him. She saw Brad in one of the crowd shots, and immediately grabbed her cell phone and called Dave.  
  
"Hello," he answered.  
  
"Hey," Melia said. "I'm all finished. You want to blow this popsicle joint?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I can come get you in a few minutes," Dave said.  
  
"My ex is in the arena so I'd like to make a quick exit," Melia said.  
  
"That's fine," Dave said. "I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Bye," Melia said hanging up her phone.  
  
She waited slightly impatiently. She didn't want to be alone with Brad in the building even if she was backstage.  
  
Dave was true to his word he arrived a few minutes later.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dave understood why she wanted to make a quick exit if her ex was in the building. If Angie would have been here he would have wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
He quickly made his way to where he knew Melia would be. He thought that he had heard some sort of fear in her voice, and wanted to actually make it to someplace for dinner, even if it was just Denny's.  
  
He picked her up and they walked out to his car together. They made small talk along the way. How they liked their jobs, if she was getting used to traveling that kind of stuff. That's when he realized it.  
  
"Melia, I'm going to go back in for a second. I left my phone in the locker room," Dave said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine her for a couple minutes," Melia said hoping she sounded more confident than she was.  
  
"Okay, promise I'll be right back then we can go wherever you choose," Dave said jogging back into the building.  
  
The moment Dave walked into he building he had a bad feeling but he only had to walk a few hundred feet to the locker room and then he could jog back to the car. Nothing could happen in that short of a period of time.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Melia heard familiar footsteps, and prayed they would go away. She wanted to forget those footsteps.  
  
When Brad came up to the car she wanted to scream but no one would hear her. Before she knew what was going on Brad was roughly pulling her out of the vehicle.  
  
That's when she screamed, but there was still no one around. Brad was bigger than he could remember. Despite her efforts he easily dragged her into his car.  
  
**************** Anyhow that was the chapter. Please read and review 


	8. Shattering Glass

Somebody  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Dave came back to the car the passenger side door was open and Melia was gone. 'Maybe she went inside to look for me,' he thought returning to the building.  
  
He quickly checked the Evolution locker room and what had been Adam and Jay's locker room. She wasn't there and he remembered he had Jay's cell number just incase something happened.  
  
"Hello," a groggy voice said.  
  
"Jay, it's Dave. Did Melia get a ride back from anyone?" Dave asked.  
  
"Nope," Jay said. "Just a sec, let me make sure she didn't call Adam."  
  
Dave tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his rental car as he heard the muffled voices of the two men talking to each other.  
  
"As far as we know she was going with you," Jay reported back.  
  
"Shit," Dave mumbled. "She disappeared. I went back in the building for two minutes, and she wasn't here when I came back. She said something about her ex being in the audience tonight, but told me she'd be okay for a couple minutes by herself."  
  
"Fuck," Jay cursed. It surprised Dave; he hadn't heard the man curse ever. "I'm taking it she didn't tell you much about her ex. Brad hit her among other things."  
  
"Fuck, if I would have known I would have taken her with me," Dave said.  
  
"We have to fine her. Get your ass back her and no matter what Adam says come with us. She's going to need someone to calm her down once we find her," Jay said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Adam was pissed. No one messed with his sister and got away with it. Brad was going to pay. He was also kind of mad at himself. He should have seen him in the audience.  
  
"Get your ass dressed so we can look for her," Jay said putting on a tee- shirt and grabbing a pair of jeans. Adam did the same.  
  
About 15 minutes later three men who looked ready to kill someone congregated in the hotel lobby.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Melia swore they had to have been driving for at least a half hour, if not longer. She couldn't tell where they were because it was still really dark.  
  
"Where is she?" Brad demanded.  
  
"Where's who?" Melia asked playing stupid. She couldn't get herself in a scarier situation.  
  
"You know who," Brad said smacking her hard across the face. She already had bruises on her arms from him dragging her. "Where is Cameryn?"  
  
"Why should I tell you where my daughter is?" Melia demanded. She knew she was probably already dead, but she wasn't going to let her baby get hurt.  
  
"Damned woman," Brad said pushing her roughly against the wall. "You'll tell me where she is. You'll do it the easy way or the hard way."  
  
"I hope you rot in the inner circles of hell," Melia told him. She was so scared she was trembling.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Adam, Jay, and Dave drove around Phoenix for a long time. They just wouldn't give up.  
  
Dave blamed himself. When he thought something was wrong he should have gone to check on it. Then at least he would know she's okay. If he would have went back he could have beat the shit out of Brad. He'd feel a lot better now if he could.  
  
Jay sensed the tension. He knew the other men in the car were blaming themselves. He knew Adam well enough to know he was blaming himself for not being able to protect Melia again. He had to admit he was doing the same thing to a lesser extent. He wasn't sure what the big man was blaming himself for. He hated being the smallest man in the car.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Jay mumbled trying to focus on driving.  
  
"You'll have to wait in line," Adam said. "We'd be doing a service to society."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Melia Nicole, you know what I'm capable of," Brad threatened dangerously low.  
  
"As long as Cammie's safe, I'll do what I have to," Melia said feeling the arm that was pinning her against the wall tighten making it hard for her to breathe.  
  
"You're brother and that lousy new boyfriend of yours couldn't keep you safe. How do you expect them to keep my daughter safe?" Brad said with and evil laugh.  
  
"That 'lousy boyfriend' is ten times the man you'll ever be," Melia said before getting slapped again and thrown on a lumpy sofa.  
  
It took all the strength she had in her to not bite him as he roughly forced a kiss on her lips and quickly forced his tongue in her mouth.  
  
She knew what was going to happen next. It had happened so many times before. She still pleaded for him not to. She kicked and struggled but it didn't help any, just as it never had before.  
  
After he finished he locked her in the room and told her he'd be back.  
  
Melia quickly gathered her clothes. Though half the buttons on her shirt had come off, she managed to cover herself up. "Adam I hope you get her soon," she said before pulling he knees up and crying.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It seemed like they had been driving all night when Adam finally noticed a vehicle with Ontario plates that looked similar to the one Brad had last time he had been in Toronto.  
  
Jay called the police for the second time that night, as they followed him into the parking lot of a sleezy abandoned building.  
  
It took a lot of self control for them to not beat Brad senseless before he led them to Melia.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Melia did the best she could to regain her composure when she heard Brad's footsteps and those of somebody else. Apparently Brad was either at least slightly inebriated or lost in his own delusional world. Neither looked good for her at the moment.  
  
She'd gotten the sobs to stop, but tears were still flowing. She knew the sobs might start up again once she saw him, but she was going to do all she could to keep that from happening.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Brad came in the room, saw her on the floor and kicked her in the ribs a few times before Adam and Jay entered the room.  
  
She was still crying when she felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around her. She hadn't seen Dave enter the room but right now his presence was the one thing that she wanted.  
  
The police came a few minutes later keeping Adam and Jay from doing any permanent damage to Brad, much to their dismay.  
  
The police took Melia's initial statement and then let her go making an appointment to speak with her the first thing in the morning.  
  
She was impressed. Dave never left her side once. When they got in the car she decided to humor Adam and Jay and let them take her to the nearest hospital to make sure she only had bumps and bruises like she claimed to. She knew there wouldn't be anything anyone could do to help the pain on the inside, which was far worse than the pain on the outside.  
  
She couldn't stop the tears from flowing the whole way to the hospital. She didn't deserve the three men that must have spent forever looking for her. She didn't deserve a lot of things but somehow they were there.  
  
"Adam, where's Cammie?" Melia asked.  
  
"She's with Amy and Trish at the hotel," Adam reassured her.  
  
"Can I use your phone to call? Mine got smashed," Melia told him.  
  
Before Adam could hand her his phone, Dave handed Melia his. "Thanks," she said quickly dialing the familiar digits of Trish's cell number.  
  
She talked to the blonde woman for a few minutes before hanging up. She had needed to hear for herself that Cammie was okay, and she needed someone to talk to.  
  
The rest of the ride, and night for that matter, were quiet. When the got back to the hotel Dave walked Melia up to her room, where they found several worried people outside her door.  
  
They were immediately bombarded with questions. Melia was surprised she had so many friends. "Guys," Melia said loudly. "I'll be okay, but I'm not up to answering questions tonight. I'm sure they'll all eventually get answered, but not right now."  
  
She was glad that her friends respected her wishes and all left for the night. Before she went to bed she watched the sun rise. It had always been the most peaceful time of the day for her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Before Adam died of exhaustion he had one phone call to make. Melia needed Jeff here for all the support she could get. He didn't know exactly what happened to her, though he had his suspicions and if anyone could get it out of her Jeff could.  
  
He listened for a few moments as Jay told him that Dave could get it out of her, but he still went ahead and called Jeff. The man was her best friend and she would want him around even if she couldn't admit it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There ya'll go. Read and Review please. 


	9. Small Steps

Somebody

Chapter 9  
  
When Melia finished speaking with the police she wanted nothing more to do with the incident that happened that night. She wanted nothing more than to put this behind her.  
Much to her dismay she knew that she was going to have to relive the night again once Brad went to trial. She was for once pressing charges against him, seeing as the DA's office was going to whether she wanted to or not. Maybe finally hew would get what he deserved for all the years of hell he put her through.

- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next week was absolutely crazy. She'd gotten two weeks off after what happened to her and Adam and Jay were more overprotective than ever. No one was giving her, her space and letting her come to terms with everything before she told them anything. Trish was the only one who understood a little bit of what she was going through.  
Dave was giving her space, but it was almost to much space. Aside from their usual run ins he hadn't really said anything to her, which was making her feel like it was her fault even with Adam and Jay telling her it wasn't. She hadn't had a real conversation with Dave since he asked her out a week before. He'd barely been able to say two sentences to her at a time.  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked. She knew that despite the reassurances she was fine and getting her head back together Melia was blaming herself. Something was wrong.  
"Nothing, I'm okay. Just trying to figure some things out," Melia told her friend. "I'm sure it will get better if everyone would let me figure it out for myself."  
"Sweetie, Jay and Adam might believe that but there's something wrong," Trish said. She didn't want to push, but she knew that eventually the bottled up emotions would come pouring out wether she liked it or not.  
"Why does everyone treat me like a piece of glass that's going to shatter at any moment. I'm a survivor. I've made it so how come no one can respect that I need space," Melia said. "I have to come to terms with everything and you all aren't making it any easier."  
"Melia, you have to tell me what's going on in your head. Then I'll be able to help you when Adam and Jay are worried about you. They treat you like glass because they don't want to see you hurt again," Trish told her. "They're going to keep going until you let someone in. Dave's trying to give you space, but since you won't talk to him, he's not sure what to do."  
"How am I supposed to tell him that it was my fault he spent half the night looking for me? How am I supposed to tell him to keep caring about me despite the danger I put him and the girls in? It's my fault that Brad found me and took me. I could have done something to save myself. I should have done something to save myself," Melia said.  
"Melia, it's not your fault. You didn't ask him to man handle you or to hurt you. Those were his choices not yours," Trish told her. "He is the monster. He's the one that is going to have to face the music for his actions not you."  
"Then how come I have to deal with the hurt? How come I have to carry the emotional scars of what he did? He was the one in the wrong and might have to go to prison, but he'll be able to forget what he did to me. I'll never be able to forget what he did to me. He broke me. He shattered me just like Adam and Jay were afraid of. Jeff is worried about me because of everything that has happened. He just managed to hurt everyone that I'm close to using me to do it," Melia said beginning to cry.  
"Honey, not one said this was fair. You've had to live through what was more than you're fair share of pain. It's not fair that he'll be in prison for a dozen years if your lucky, but you have channel the pain into doing something useful. You have to figure something out that will help you heal the hurt and the pain that you're feeling, otherwise it will eat away at you until there's nothing left but a shell," Trish said hugging her and rubbing her hair. "Dave is letting you take the lead in whatever you wish to become of the relationship because he doesn't want to push you into something your not ready for. He doesn't want to hurt you more than you're already hurting."

- - - - - - - - -  
  
Dave was talking to Jay. He was so confused about what to do with Melia. He cared about her so much, but she was pushing everyone out. He wanted to respect her feelings, but be there for her at the same time and he wasn't sure how to do that.  
"Don't let her push you away," Jay said. "She still thinks this is all her fault, and she could have done something. She doesn't know what she needs so she's trying to put up walls to keep the hurt she feels from hurting anyone else."  
"I've seen her but she hasn't given me any sign of what she wanted. It's almost like she's pulled herself out of the real world," Dave said.  
"Dave, she says she doesn't need us and she can sort this out on her own, but you're the one she needs the most. She knows that Adam and I are going to be there. The only problem with that is that she wants someone to make her feel like a real woman. Someone who loves her and can show her how a real man treats a woman," Jay told the man. Honestly no one was having much success talking to Melia lately.  
"You're telling me to be persistent. I know she won't open up and admit what she's feeling easily. I think you're right she's pushing us out because she wants to keep us safe the way we want to keep her safe," Dave said. "I'm going to go find her. I'll talk to you later."

- - - - - - - - -  
  
Trish was hugging Melia when she noticed Dave standing at her locker room door. She motioned for him to come in. He couldn't stand to see her crying. He hated when she was crying.  
Trish let Dave hold Melia and then proceeded to go find Jay.  
Melia felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she knew instantly who's they were. She knew that Dave had finally come to her. "Shh, it'll all be okay eventually," he said quietly. He held her for a little while before she'd regained enough composure to speak again.  
"Why are you here? You're only going to end up hurt?" Melia asked.  
"I seem to recall someone else telling me that, but I didn't listen to him either. I care about you a lot and you need someone to be on your side so I thought I'd fit the bill perfectly," Dave said. "How come I'm the only one that seems to think that I won't end up hurt?"  
"I don't think I need anyone, but if you're here then I'm not going to argue with you," Melia said. "You do need to find a hobby aside from rescuing me though."  
He knew that was as close as she would get to admitting that she needed him, but at least she wasn't pushing him away. "Why? I like rescuing you. How about after Raw you and Cammie come to D.C. with me? I have an apartment there and everything. The girls can see you again and we can hang out and go to the zoo and all that other fun stuff. You seem like you could use a vacation," Dave said.  
"Oh yeah, that will be a big hit with everyone," Melia said.  
"Don't worry about everyone else. You have to make your own choices. You can't make everyone else happy until you're happy," Dave advised. "If you let everyone else live for you you'll only end up with regrets."  
"You're right. I would love a vacation anyway. Sure we can go to D.C. I'm sure no one will miss me for a few days. Vince gave me two weeks off anyway," Melia said smiling for the first time in a long time.  
"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer," Dave said.  
"Somehow I figured that," Melia said. She had managed to completely stop crying. "I'm gonna go find Adam and Cammie and tell him what's going on. Maybe that way he won't worry so much about me."  
"I wouldn't count to much on that. It's his job as an older brother to make sure that you're okay," Dave said. "Trust me I know from experience."  
"Well one can hope can't I?" Melia asked getting up.  
"I guess so," Dave said. "I don't know how successful you'd be. Anyhow I have a match to get ready for and you have a brother to find."

- - - - - - - -  
  
Adam was walking around the catering area trying not to worry to much about Melia. He was scared for her because she wasn't opening up to anyone. She hadn't opened up to anyone since she talked to the police.  
He was also worried about the trial. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle himself if the asshole didn't get what he deserved. He didn't want the idiot to get away with all the things that he'd done to his sister. Speaking of he made a mental note to find her shortly.  
"Adam," Melia called from across the room. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it across the crowded room.  
She and Adam met a few minutes later in the middle of the room. "I'm going to go with Dave to D.C. for a few days. Cammie's going to come with me."  
"Lia, are you sure this is wise? After everything that had happened recently I thought you might want to hang around a little bit," Adam said.  
"Adam, I need a break. I need some time to just relax and chill and be a normal person if that's evne possible for someone like me," Melia told him. "It'll be like three or for days. I can make it that long on my own I promise."  
"I don't like it but if you think that you need it then go," Adam said. She looked really happy and he didn't want to rain on her parade even if it might only be short lived. "I want you to be happy and if you think spending more time with Dave will make you happy then I guess I'll have to deal with everything."  
"Adam, if it helps any I don't think he's going to hurt me. If anything I'll end up hurting him," Melia told him. "I'll call you when I get to D.C. and good luck tonight. You can beat Orton any day."  
"I never doubted that. It's the Evolution goons I'm worried about especially Paul. He's not going to let the last piece of gold leave Evolution without a fight," Adam told her. "I need to go get ready though. Talk to you later."  
"Bye, next time I talk to you, you'll be the intercontinental champion for the fifth time," Melia told him confidently.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Melia said in Adam and Jay's locker room during the show, or at least the beginning of Raw. She wanted to see Paul lose to Shelton again. The man was to cocky for his own good. Maybe it would bring him down a notch or two.  
It wasn't that long after the match that she heard a knock on the door. She decided to answer it seeing as some of her brothers friends had the locker rooms around this one. She felt safe from whoever was on the other side of the door.  
"What on earth were you thinking?" Paul asked as soon as the door opened.  
"What are you talking about?" Melia asked. "You have to give me a little more than that considering I've been thinking about a lot of things lately."  
"Why did you agree to go with Dave to D.C.?" Paul asked. "He doesn't know what he's getting into. He doesn't seem to get the fact that no good can come out of this."  
"Wait just a second here," Melia said. "I told Dave that he didn't know what he was getting into and he said he didn't care. How do you know that no good can come out of this? We don't even know if anything good is going to come out of this. Shouldn't how much good comes out of this be our decision to make?"  
"I'm looking out for my friend. I don't want to see him crushed again. I've already seen him crushed once. The man isn't over his ex-wife," Paul said.  
"The man seemed pretty over his ex when he asked me out, when he saved me, when he introduced himself to me, and when he asked me to go to D.C. with him," Melia said. "Randy seems to think that he's over his ex enough to make is own decisions, too. Paul he's not a child that you can control and neither am I."  
"Look, I know you've been through a lot. I'm sorry that you had to go through it, but that doesn't mean that I have to like you the way everyone else seems to. I think of Dave like family and I don't let anyone in my family get hurt by anyone. I suggest that you keep your distance from him," Paul said. She seemed like one of those people who would understand his perspective.  
"So you're the one that told Dave he was getting in over his head. Look, Paul, sometimes you have to let your friends make their own choices. Dave isn't some child who needs Uncle Paul looking over his shoulder all the time," Melia said. She respected the man for coming to her but that was about all she would give him credit for at the moment. "I have a match that I would like to see so I guess I'll talk to you later.

- - - - - - - -  
  
Dave came to find Melia when his match was finished and he had showered. He knew she would want to see her brother in action, but figured he might be able to watch the match with her.  
He was right. The pair sat in the Evolution locker room surprisingly enough, watching the match both rooting for different participants. Dave had to smile watching her scream at the monitor when Randy cheated to get the victory. She had some of that fire back in her.  
"You ready to leave?" Dave asked checking his bag.  
"Yeah," Melia said. "What time is our flight in the morning?"  
"We're leaving here at 6:35. Damn I shouldn't have booked the flight that early," Dave said realizing how little sleep he was going to get.  
"Really," Melia agreed.  
The two made small talk until they got back to the hotel and Dave walked Melia to her door. He bid her good night then proceeded to his own hotel room.

- - - - - - - -

Read and Review and you'll make one author very happy.


	10. Vacation

Somebody  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Melia was reluctantly in the lobby at six thirty the next morning. She only had to wait a few moments before Dave made his first appearance of the morning. He looked to be as much of a morning person as she was.  
Much of the morning was spent on a plane or in an airport. They arrived at Dave's apartment about 2 pm. "After a quick tour I was planning to drive to Arlington. It'll take about 30-45 minutes depending on traffic. I told my mom I'd pick them up so she's expecting it. You can come if you want," Dave said.  
"Are you sure them missing three days of school so close to the end of the year is wise?" Melia asked. She knew ever school system worked a little bit differently.  
"It's fine. I talked to their teachers. They're in kindergarten and third grade. They aren't going to miss anything major," Dave said.  
They drove to Arlington, stopped to pick up the overnight bags the girls had packed and then continued on to the school. Melia liked Dave's parents from the moment that she met them. They were very much like her mother, relaxed and didn't stress a lot.  
By the time they got back it was about 4 pm. "What time to things close around here? We could go do something before dinner," Melia suggested.  
"Actually I was thinking about grocery shopping. I haven't been here in a while," Dave said.  
"Are you sure you want to go into public with three children? Are you sure you want to go in public at all? You are pretty hard to miss," Melia said.  
"Come on it'll be fun," Dave said.   
  
When they returned to the apartment he realized how right Melia had been. She had gone with him but the combination of him being noticeable and the three kids had made everything mass chaos. He was sure he would never do that again.  
"Daddy, I'm hungry," Angel said. "What's for dinner?"  
"I don't know pumpkin, maybe we'll go out," Dave said.  
"But Dad everyone's going to see you and things will go crazy again. Can't we have dinner here," Grace complained. "Grandma always makes us dinner."  
"How about you girls help me make dinner," Melia suggested saving him. She wanted to help him since he was letting her stay here and refused to let her pay for the things she'd need for Cammie for the next few days.  
Dave decided since Cammie was awake he would play with her a little, assuming she didn't start screaming to much. He remembered when his girls were little. He used to spend as much time as he could playing with them.  
About 25 minutes later Melia come into the living room to tell Dave to wash up for supper. She had to smile at the sight of a big muscley man like Dave on the floor playing with a little baby. It was to cute.  
"Hey dinner's almost ready. Go wash up," she finally said making a mental picture that would last her a lifetime.  
"Dinner, I think I like dinner," Dave said. "You can take her, and I'll grab her high chair while I'm back that way."  
Dinner that evening was wonderful. It was fun sitting with three girls. They were definitely keeping things interesting, that was definitely something they were good at.  
"Since you cooked I'll put the dishes in the dishwasher," Dave said.  
"Let's watch Cinderella," Grace said jumping up.  
"Go wash you hands and face and then you may put in a movie," Dave said.  
The two girls rushed to the bathroom and when they came out they were all cleaned up. "Can we watch Cinderella now?" Angel asked.  
"You may watch the movie. I'll be in to put the movie in, in a minute," Dave said.  
Dave talked to Melia, who was still feeding Cammie, for a moment before going to put the movie in for the girls. This seemed really natural to him. He could get used to the idea of the girls and Melia being her whenever he was home.  
He quickly loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and went to watch the rest of the movie with the girls. He missed doing the little things like this with girls. He was going to have to make coming home more of a habit.  
About 9 o'clock he told the girls it was time for bed, much to their disappointment. They complained a little bit before going to their room.  
After the kids went to bed Dave and Melia stayed up for a while talking, and watching a movie. It didn't talk long for his phone to ring. He checked the caller ID. "I'm gonna take this in my room. I'll be back in a second," he siad.  
"Okay," Melia said turning her attention to the movie they had put in.  
Dave went into his room before answering the phone. This wasn't going to be pleasant.  
"What the hell are you thinking bringing one of your harlots around our daughters?" Angie demanded before he could say hello.  
"Who I chose to expose our children to is none of your business seeing as you walked out on them. It's been over a month and a half and they've stopped asking about you," Dave said. "Like you have room to talk about being a harlot."  
"Dave, what has been gotten into you? It's not I'm never coming back. I'll be back soon. I just need some time. I've spent years trying to take care of your children with your involvement being hit and miss," Angie said. "I bet your parents are taking care of the girls most of the time anyhow."  
"At least they know when they'll see me. Look Ang, unless you have something important to say I don't have time to talk to you. I have company," Dave said. He was in to good of a mood to let her bring him down any.  
"You call having my say in who our girls are around unimportant. I think that you need to take the time to get your priorities straightened out," Angie said. "Or you could let me talk to her since I know she's there now."  
"You're not talking to her. Maybe if you cared enough to see your children you would know the woman they seem to like," Dave said.  
"You may see me sooner than you think," Angie said before hanging up.  
Dave had to laugh. She threatened every few weeks that she was coming back sometime soon and she never seemed to be able to follow through.  
His phone rang again and he saw Jay's number. "Lo," he answered.  
"Adam wants you to know Melia's been having nightmares, but he's to proud to call you himself," Jay said.  
"Thanks for the heads up," Dave said, "but I have a pretty woman and a movie to get back to, so I'm going to let you go."  
"Kay, talk to you some other time, whenever that might be," Jay said.  
  
Melia was about to head for bed when Dave returned. "Sorry about that," he apologized.  
"It's okay we all get important calls. I'm sure it was important if you had to take it," Melia said. When he sat down she resumed her spot curled up with him. She didn't even think twice before she did it.  
Dave draped his arm around Melia and the pair stayed there for the remainder of the movie. He like her being so close to him even if it was only for a little while.  
"I'm going to head for bed," Melia said reluctantly getting up. She headed to the room she was going to call hers the next few days.  
  
The next day was amazing. They went to the zoo and spent most of the day here. Melia couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun with anyone.  
His girls were great and Dave was awesome with Cammie. They were almost like a happy family. She noticed the looks of people who must have thought they were. She could only wish they were a happy family whoever she ended up with.  
"Mel, can we ride the camel?" Angie asked.  
"Sweetheart your going to have to ask you daddy," Melia told the excited little girl. She couldn't believe that someone had left them. Then again she hardly believe her own father had left her and Adam.  
It was getting late when they left the zoo, so they decided to stop at a restaurant for dinner. This was quite the experience. Melia and Dave could tell that several people wanted to come up to Dave, but wanted to respect his privacy. There were also fans that didn't care and came up to him anyway. Some of the females gave her the evil eye. He was pretty cool about it. He signed things for whoever asked.  
The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly. The girls went to bed when they were told because fo how tired they were.  
Again Dave and Melia hung out in his living room doing random things. The doorbell rang causing Dave to get up. He didn't want to but he knew this could be important.  
He opened the door. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked Angie.  
"I thought I'd meet the floozy you were introducing my children to," Angie said.  
"They're our children not just yours, and if you can't be civil to my guests then I'll have to ask you to leave," Dave warned.  
"You took them out of school today didn't you," Angie accused out of no where.  
"Dave," Melia said cutting Angie short.  
"Melia this is my ex-wife Angie. Angie this is Melia," Dave introduced as civilly as possible. There as no way this was going to turn out well.  
"Nice to meet you," Melia said. "I'm going to head to bed, would you like me to check on the girls?"  
"Yeah, that would be great," Dave said.  
"She's staying here," Angie demanded loudly.  
"Be quiet. Angel and Grace are sleeping," Dave demanded. "She's staying in the guest room."  
"I know my daughters are sleeping. I, however, am taking them home so they won't be exposed to whatever may happen here."  
"Ang, you left with no warning probably to marry the man you were with. You brought the man you were having an affair with around our children. I am merely inviting a friend over to have a mini vacation. She needed some stress relief," Dave said calmly. It wasn't easy, but he didn't need the girls being awoken by their yelling.  
"I've heard it before Ang. You never once asked to talk to the girls. You rarely even asked how they were doing. It was like you weren't a mother, only a friend, and a casual one at that," Dave said.  
"Daddy why's mom here?" Grace asked coming into the living room.  
"Mom just wanted me to know she was back. She wanted me to know what was going on," Dave told the girl.  
"Why don't you and Angel come with me," Angie said ignoring the glare that Dave was giving her.  
"Dad said this was our vacation. I want to stay with him," Grace said instantly. "You're going to make us go back to school and not let us do anything with Daddy."  
"I know honey, but school is very important. Maybe you could spend more time with Daddy over the summer. You need to come home with me," Angie said.  
"I don't want to. You never let us do anything with Daddy, and you left us. You probably weren't going to come back if Mel wasn't here," Grace said.  
"Gracie, why don't you go back to bed. Mommy and I need to talk about some things," Dave said. He hated seeing her so upset. Seeing either girl upset was more than he could stand.  
"What have you been telling her?" Angie asked. "Or was it that cheap floozy that I saw earlier?"  
"She's eight years old. She understands you left without telling anyone where you were going. It's against the rules for her to do that, so she figured it must be against the rules for you to also," Dave said. "I haven't said anything remotely negative about you and I'm sure Melia hasn't either."  
"It doesn't matter what they say. They're coming with me. There isn't anything you can do about it Dave," Angie said.  
"Ang, they deserve a vacation. They've been through a lot recently. They'll be fine for a couple more days," Dave tried to reason. "I'm not going to let you take them in the middle of the night."  
"It's not that late, Dave," Angie said. "I have custody; you can't keep them."  
"We have shared custody. I can keep them if I want to. I'm not going to make them go with you right now when they don't want to," Dave said.  
"I'll leave them tonight, but you'll see me again," Angie said exiting the apartment.  
  
Most of the rest of the night was calm until Dave woke up to the sound of crying. He first checked on the girls who were both sleeping relatively peacefully. He then knocked on the door to the guest room. That's when he realized it was Melia who was crying. He entered the room, sat on the edge of her bed, and began to rub her back.  
It didn't take long for her to begin to clam down, but every time he went to get up it seemed like she would get more upset.

Read and Review please. Thank you. 


	11. Reality

Somebody  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Today was the day Melia had been dreading. It had been almost a week since she and Dave returned from D.C. Tody she would arrive in Phoenix to see the bastard she wished she would never had to again. She hoped after the trial she would never have to hear from him again.  
"Relax, we're right here with you," Alannah said. "If he doesn't get put to justice this way then I'm sure he'll have four crazy lunatics after him as soon as the trial's over."  
"It's like he took my dignity though. He'll be labeled a sex offender if he's convicted, but that's not going to bring my dignity back," Melia told her. "I don't know if I can relive that again."  
"If you don't testify against him he could, and probably will, get away with what he's been doing. You'll be saying it's okay that he took your dignity and anyone else's he chooses," Jeff said.  
"Jeff, you've never been violated that way, that's why it's hard to talk to you guys. Trish kind of knows what I feel like that's why I talk to her more than anyone else," Melia said.  
"It doesn't make me want to kill him any less," Adam said. "He won't hurt you again. I won't let him. Jay won't let him. Jeff won't let him. Dave won't let him."  
"I'm surprised Dave isn't here with you," Alannah teased.  
"He has to be on Raw tomorrow night. He's going to come out Tuesday morning. Knowing him he'll probably catch an ungodly early flight and be here for everything that goes down Tuesday," Melia said. "He is sweet and funny and kind."  
"God help us. Lia, I still don't like him. The man's a monster. You're like the only person he's nice to," Adam said.  
"He's been nicer to you the past couple weeks, and he gets along pretty well with Jay. Whatever issues you and Paul have, have nothing to do with Dave and me," Melia said.  
"I'm not going to argue with your right now since your so stressed about everything else," Adam said seeing the death glare that Jay was giving him.  
"Good," Melia said.  
  
Melia took a breath. This was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She knew she had to do it, there was no other way.  
She went into the courtroom with as much confidence as she could muster. She had to fight her way through this like she fought through so many other things. She remembered that when she was a little girl and even a teenager her mother would tell her that the things you fight the hardest for are usually the most valuable. That gave her a new found confidence.  
The lawyers on both sides gave their opening arguments and as she expected the defense lawyer tried to say that the encounter was consensual and shw as lying about it because other people found out. When they finished it was her turn to testify.  
The prosecutor, Mr. Williams, began by asking of the nature of her and Brad's relationship and about how volatile it had been. Then began the tougher questions.  
"Can you tell us where you were on the night in question?" Mr. Williams gently asked.  
"I was at the arena bout 11:00 pm. I had finished what I had to do for my job, so I called the man I was going out with that night, Dave. I told him that I was ready to leave and that my ex was in the building. Dave met me a few minutes later and we walked out to the parking lot were his rental was. He said he forgot his phone so he when back into the building for a minute. I opted to stay in the car," Melia began.  
Mr. Williams let her continue to tell her story prompting her with questions as needed. It took her most of the day to tell her story. She knew the next day would be worse. She would have to face the defense attorney, but she would finally get the justice she'd been waiting for, for so long. She hoped she would never have to see him again after the trial. She hoped the book would get thrown at him.  
Melia's phone rang as soon as she was outside her hotel room. It was Dave.  
  
Dave smiled when he heard Melia's voice. He could tell she wasn't happy, but he knew that was all going to change.  
"Hey Mellie-bell," he said using the nickname he'd recently given her.  
"Don't make me call you Davy," Melia playfully threatened. "Don't you have a match to get prepared for?"  
"Our fearless leader forgot to tell me my match tonight was canceled," Dave said hearing the lock click. He knew she was going to be thrilled when she opened the door.  
He talked to her for am moment more before the door opened. He saw the immediate surprise on Melia's face.  
"Surprise," he said giving her a hug.  
"You didn't have to come today," Melia told him. "Tomorrow would have been fine."  
"What kind of knight in shining armor would I be if I didn't come. A little birdie told me to come as soon as I could," Dave said. "So here I am."  
"That little birdie didn't happen to have short blonde hair and a name that begins with J does it?" Melia asked still trying to decide wether to thank or kill the birdie.  
"Your two for three. His name starts with J and he has blonde hair, but it's not that short," Dave said knowing she would find the birdie eventually.  
"I think I need to thank him," Melia said.  
"You can thank him later. Let's go to dinner first," Dave said seizing her hand.  
"Are you sure this is wise? Every time we go out on our own something happens," Melia said.  
"That just means that I owe you a date still. We can't have that can we?" Dave asked with a smile. She knew he had to be up to something.  
"Fine let me tell Adam not to expect me wherever they go for dinner," Melia said.  
"I told my little birdie to relay the message we'd be going out tonight," Dave said.  
"Well, Mr. Bautista, you were pretty confident I'd say yes weren't you?" Melia teased.  
"Something told me I wouldn't have to twist your arm," Dave said. "Before I forget the girls wanted me to give you these."  
Melia opened the papers and saw a picture Angel drew and a letter Grace wrote. "Aww, these are to cute," Melia said scanning the letter.  
"They're amazing kids," Dave said.  
"Still having issues with Angie?" Melia asked noting his tone.  
"The woman is like a roach. She never goes away. I got a notice the other day she filed for full custody of the girls," Dave said.  
"She can't get custody, she abandoned them," Melia said.  
"Legally it takes 90 days to declare she officially abandoned them, so leaving for two and a half months doesn't mean anything to the court. She still has every legal right to them," Dave said, "but moving on how's Cammie?"  
"She's starting to pull herself up. She's really doing almost to well. She's with my mom for a week or two," Melia said.  
"I'm glad she's precious," Dave said.  
The two continued to talk on the way down to the hotel restaurant. They only had been apart for a few days, but as always they had a ton of stuff to talk about. Aside from telling him what had gone on during the day in the courtroom the conversation was relatively light hearted. It seemed like they never ran out of topics. It was amazing.  
"That was a good first date," Dave said.  
"Technically it was our second. Our first was interrupted. We did get to the restaurant and order before we had to go get the girls," Melia said. They'd attempted to go out when they were in D.C., but Dave's mom called because Angel was running a fever.  
"True," Dave admitted.  
Dave stood there for a moment. He'd wanted to kiss her for a long time, but he hadn't yet got the courage to make the first move. He knew she wouldn't.  
Right before Dave could ask if kissing her was okay, Adam poked his head in the hallway. "Lia, Mom want's you to talk to you," he said.  
"I'd better go see what she wants," Melia said with an apologetic smile. "I'll talk to you either later tonight or tomorrow."  
"I'll be up bright and early. I planned on being at the courthouse with you in the morning," Dave said.  
"If you insist. You just can't maul anyone," Melia joked. "It might not seem like it but I appreciate you always being in my corner." With that Melia slipped into Adam's room.  
Dave sighed. Damned people. Someone, generally Adam or Paul, always seemed to ruin their moments.  
"You got it bad," Jeff said with a smirk.  
"Shut it Hardy," Dave growled. Jeff though didn't seem intimidated by him. A piece of information Dave stored way in his memory. He'd have to find another way to intimidate the much smaller man.  
"All I can tell you is be persistent," Jeff said. "She likes you but want's to make sure it's for real."  
"Jay told me the same thing," Dave said. "It's just so many people don't want to see us together."  
"No one wanted to see Romeo and Juliet together, but they ended up together in the end," Jeff pointed out.  
"But they had to die to be together," Dave pointed out.  
"You're missing my point. They didn't let other people control them. They didn't let people tell them what to do or who to see," Jeff said. "F you think you love her that much then go for it, but be forewarned if you hurt her you'll have three very angry people to deal with."  
"Trust me I know," Dave said. "I'd be afraid for my life, and have two very angry girls on my hands if I did something to keep Melia from seeing them."  
"Remember all good things take time," Jeff siad.  
  
Review please 


	12. More Reality

Somebody  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The trial only lasted a week. Melia couldn't wait to see what the jury had decided as she walked back into the courtroom. She was disappointed that the trial had basically turned into a public game of he said she said. It had to have made the jurors job that much more confusing.  
  
Honestly she just wanted it all to end. This game of cat and mouse had gone on far to long and she was putting a stop to it. This was the end both for herself and for Cammie. She knew that the only thing that the prosecutor had physical proof of was that he had assaulted her. She knew that he could very easily get off with only a year or two in jail and then be back to making her life a living hell, but that didn't help her any when she heard the verdict.  
  
When he was only found guilty of assault and battery she was about ready to scream and cry and basically act like a spoiled little child. She didn't think that his story was all that good, but no one else seemed to agree with her. It was like everyone was telling her that she might be lieing to them. They didn't know her. They heard what Brad had already done and seen the police reports from Toronto.  
  
Dave, Adam and Jay had murderous looks in their eyes when they heard the verdict. He had hurt a woman they loved and gotten away with it. They were each trying to plot his demise in a way that couldn't be traced back to them; however they were meeting very limited success considering how high their emotions were running at the moment. They didn't want to get in trouble for doing something Melia would indefinitely call stupid. She didn't want them to get in trouble because of her. She'd told them that more times than they could count.  
  
Dave was sitting next to Melia and felt him reach out and grab his hand. He could only imagine how horribly she was feeling about this. He wasn't sure how she was making it without breaking out into tears or screaming. "He had the easy job, planting reasonable doubt," Dave whispered.  
"Why doesn't it make it any easier to deal with?" Melia whispered back. It wasn't long before they exited the courtroom. The sentencing part would begin the next day, and honestly Melia had no intention of coming back. He wouldn't get what he deserved. The physical scars were the least of what she had to deal with.  
  
When they got back to the hotel, Dave walked Melia back to her hotel room and hoped that nothing else bad would happen. This day hadn't gone exactly as they had hoped, and could only imagine what Melia would do. She didn't have any control and it had to have made things worse for her.  
  
They got to her hotel room door, and Dave gave her a quick kiss an turned to leave when he heard Melia's quiet voice. "Wait, don't go," she said.  
  
He didn't have to be told twice. He walked with her into the hotel room and they sat curled up on her bed. They didn't talk he just held her and she just let out the last of the emotion she had built up from hearing that people didn't believe her enough for Brad to be convicted of something he actually did.  
  
The only reason that Melia could think of for asking Dave to stay was that she remembered how good it felt to have him hold her all the other times that she needed someone and she needed him just as much as she had before. He was right when they were joking, he was her knight in shining armor. She loved how he never pried and let her tell him what she wanted in her own time. She ended up falling asleep in his arms.  
-----------------

The next week Melia was sitting in another courtroom. This time it was in D.C. family court. A judge was hearing Angie's motion for custody. She was going to be there for him like he had been there for her so many times before. It was the least she could do.  
  
"Remember," she told him during a recess, "the only people that the judge is looking out for are Angel and Grace. He's going to decide what he thinks will be best for the girls, not chose sides in this mess you and Angie have going."  
  
"I know, but without being in the mess Ang and I have going the judge won't know what's best, but I guess I'll have to live with whatever he decides," Dave said. "Thank you so much for being here."  
  
"There's no place I'd rather be. We're always going to be there for each other," Melia said. The friendship she had with Dave was something she would never give up.  
  
"I guess we wait," Dave said. He was getting anxious about the decision the judge was going to make. He was never the most patient person.  
  
Melia hesitated for a moment. She wanted to call Adam to see how Cammie was doing but she didn't want to seem paranoid. She knew that Adam would call her if there was anything wrong. She instead decided to do Dave a favor and call his mom to see how Angel and Grace were doing since he was distracted by his emotions and his cell battery died this morning.  
  
About twenty minutes later they were again entering the courtroom. The judge was going to tell them what was going to happen and Dave wasn't thrilled about that. He was never one to like things to be dictated to. He was also kind of afraid that Angie would be able to take the girls away from him, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to deal with it.  
  
The judge decided that the custody agreement that was in place was best for the girls. Dave wasn't sure how right he was considering the agreement only really guaranteed him six weeks in the summer which were now half over. Angie still hda the ability to say that it wasn't a good time for him to see the girls any other time. It frustrated him to no end that Angie still got consideration even though she admitted she was gone for two and a half months. The judge didn't seem to care care. He was the one who was going to have to tell Angel and Grace what was going on.  
  
The car ride to pick up the kids was pretty quiet. Neither had much to say. Melia knew that he needed some time to digest that he was again going to have to share his girls with a woman who only wanted them to keep control of his life. She decided that she was going to go back to the hotel and let him see the girls by himself.  
  
"Dave, can you take me to the hotel. You and the girls can have the night to yourselves and we'll catch breakfast tomorrow morning before I have to leave," Melia said.  
  
"That actually sounds like a good plan," Dave said. "How about I pick you up at 8:30 and we'll go somewhere then I'll take you to the airport?"  
  
"I'll see you then," Melia said with a smile.  
-----------------Dave sat the girls down that evening. He didn't want to tell them this, but he knew that he had to. He always seemed to be the responsible parent which seemed like a laugh. "Angel, Gracie, come talk with me for a minute."  
  
"What Daddy?" Grace asked.  
  
"I know we've been together a lot lately but in a few weeks you'll have go back and see Mommy," Dave said seeing his girls' faces instantly fall.  
  
"Mommy hasn't talked to us in a long time," Angel said. She hadn't seen her mother a few weeks before thankfully.  
  
"I know, Princess. Mommy needed some time to herself so she could be a better Mom," Dave said not really being able to figure out how exactly to tell her what was going on.  
  
"Dad, do we have to?" Grace asked.  
  
"I know you guys don't want to but Mommy wants to see you guys and take care of you like I have," Dave said. He knew this was going to be incredibly difficult on the girls.  
  
"Is Andrew still going to be there?" Angel asked.  
  
"As far as I know. You're mom and I don't usually talk about that kind of thing," Dave told her.  
  
"Daddy, I don't want to go," Angel complained.  
  
Dave wasn't sure what to do. Angel didn't usually complain about anything. "Honey, why don't you want to go?" Dave asked.  
  
"Andrew's mean," Angel said.  
  
"What does he do that's mean?" Dave asked. This could end up being simple as Angel tended to be stubborn and anyone else who was stubborn tended to be mean in her five year old mind.  
  
"He just yells at us a lot," Grace said quickly. Dave thought it was almost to quickly but decided to let it drop for now. There were a lot of other times that they could talk about it.  
  
"You guys can still call me whenever you want," Dave said knowing so far that Angie hadn't had an objections to them calling him. "I'll call you guys, too."  
-----------------Melia had taken a long bath when she heard her phone ring. She assumed it was Dave calling to say good night or Adam checking up on her.  
  
"Hello," she answered.  
  
"Hey, Melia, you're going to want to get down here as soon as you can. Adam had to take Cammie to the hospital," Jay told her.  
  
"I'll get there as soon as I can," Melia said already starting to get her stuff ready.  
  
"Call me with the flight info later and I'll get you at the airport," Jay said.  
  
Melia quickly made a series of phone calls to airlines and managed to find a flight leaving within the hour. She was determined to get to Tampa tonight. She then called Dave and told him what was going on and told him she would call him when she knew more.  
  
Melia arrived in Tampa at like 10:00 and got the update from Jay. Cammie had spiked a fever and Adam was with her in the emergency room. They had yet to determine exactly what was causing the fever.  
-------------------------------  
Please review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Somebody  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Melia got to the hospital as quickly as Jay would drive. She needed to be there. She needed Cammie as much as she needed Adam or Jay.  
  
"What's been going on?" Melia asked Adam.  
  
"She's been coughing and had a bit of a stuffy nose for the last couple days. Earlier today she started running a fever and it spiked shortly before Jay called," Adam said. "They're still running tests to find out what's going on."  
  
Melia went to the desk to find out where her daughter was. She wanted to be with her for whatever tests might be left.  
  
Melia hadn't waited long before the doctor came in. "Cameryn has pneumonia. We'd like to keep her for a day or two to push antibiotics and for the fever to go down.  
  
"Of course," Melia said. "Can I say with her."  
  
"Sure," he said. "We're going to move her up to the pediatrics floor. You can go do whatever you need so we can get her settled in."  
  
Melia thought for a moment and decided she would call Dave like she told him she would. He had seemed genuinely concerned about Cammie when she talked to him before she got on the plane. She called him and only go this voice mail.  
  
"Dave, Cammie has pneumonia. She'll be in the hospital at least tonight and tomorrow. I'll call you soon. Bye," Melia said quickly hanging up.  
  
Melia stayed in Cammie's room all night but didn't get very much sleep. Adam had gone home to be with Alannah.  
  
As much as she told him to say with Alannah, Melia was happy to see her brother the next morning. She was relieved. She could grab some food and check her messages. "You want to stay with her?" Melia asked.  
  
"Yeah, get some food, a shower, and whatever else you need," Adam said. "Don't worry She'll be okay."  
  
Melia went to McDonald's and checked her voice mail. While she was eating Dave called. She attempted to convince him not to, but he was determined to come. She kept telling him she would meet up with him in a couple weeks, but as usual eventually she gave in. It was only a couple days before he went back on the road again.  
  
She also took the opportunity to call Vince. Despite the ass he plays on TV he was again very understanding. He told her she had as much time off as she needed. She promised to be more consistent after this crisis.  
  
"Did you call Vince?" Adam asked when Melia returned.  
  
"Yeah and I got a call from Dave," Melia said. "He wanted to come visit. He wanted to make sure Cammie was okay and to see us."  
  
"Melia, you know Dave isn't Cammie's father right? He could walk out of your lives at any moment," Adam said. "Maybe you should get to know him better before you get to attached."  
  
"Adam, I don't think he's planning on leaving any time soon. I didn't ask him to come and tried to talk him out of it," Melia said.  
  
"Fine be that way. I'm going to check on Alannah. Call me if you need me," Adam said.  
  
"Will do boss," Melia teased. "Tell Lanah I said hi. We should be out of here tonight hopefully."  
  
"More like tomorrow morning," Adam said before leaving   
----------------------  
  
"Dave, come out with us tonight. We'll be in town," Paul said as he called his friend.  
  
"Actually I'm headed to Tampa shortly," Dave said. "Sorry I couldn't take you up on that offer."  
  
"What might I ask is in Tampa," Paul asked most likely already knowing the answer.  
  
"Cammie got seriously sick, and I wanted to go see her and Melia," Dave said hoping this wasn't going to go where he thought it was.  
  
"Don't you think she needs to do some things on her own. She's a big girl. Dave you won't always be able to run to her side," Paul said.  
  
"Do you always have to second guess my decisions. I know you don't think Melia and I aren't good for each other, but we're dating so deal with it," Dave told him.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," Paul said. "See you Sunday."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Dave continued packing his things and making sure the girls had all their things together. He wasn't sure how this was going to work, but it was okay for once.  
  
It was early afternoon when he arrived in Tampa, and went to took for a hotel. He knew this was going to be interesting, but he would manage. He'd become good at that the last few months.  
  
He called Melia to see if Cammie had been released. He assumed he hadn't when he got her voice mail. He decided to spend some time with the girls. He was going to miss them when they went back to Angie.   
-------------------------  
  
It wasn't until evening that Cammie was released. Melia was excited to be able to go home. Hospitals gave her the creeps.  
  
She was entering the parking lot knowing that either Adam or Dave would be there shortly. She noticed someone looking at her. Sh watched him for a few moments before he went up to her. She felt like she should know him from somewhere.  
  
"Are you Melia Copeland?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" she asked.  
  
"I'm your father," the man said.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," Melia said bluntly.  
  
"You have every right to not want to talk to me, but I wanted to see you just once," he said.  
  
"How do I know you're not some impostor?" Melia asked stubbornly though her instincts were telling her he was who he said he was.  
  
"You're name is Melia Nicole Copeland. You're birthday is August 17," the man said before continuing got rattle off information.  
  
"How do I know you're not a crazy stalker?" Melia asked.  
  
"If I was a crazy stalker I wouldn't be talking to you like this right now," he pointed out.  
  
"It honestly doesn't matter. My father walked out on me before I was born. To me he doesn't exist anymore. If you'll excuse me I need to go home."  
  
Melia was distracted the entire way back to Adam's. She could have just seen her father for the first time ever and honestly didn't give a damn.  
  
When she got back to Adam's she gave Cammie another dose of antibiotics and began questioning Adam about their father. Adam, as always was less than forth coming with information, but from what she could get the man she'd met earlier was her father.  
  
Now she was intrigued. Why on earth would the father, who left shortly after her mother found out she was pregnant, be in Tampa? She knew she shouldn't bother thinking about him. She was almost positive he hadn't thought about her in almost 24 years. She hadn't even received a passing glance from him.  
  
Dave also came that evening to visit. It was actually pretty cool since Alannah convinced Adam that they should take Angel and Grace to dinner, so Dave and Melia could have some alone time together.  
  
After only a few minutes Melia made a mental note to thank her sister- in-law. She hadn't had any quiet adult time with anyone in a while. Even when she was in D.C. Angel and Grace were always around.   
-----------------------------------------------  
There you go. Now please review.


	14. Goodbye Again

Somebody

Chapter 14

Melia was actually pretty happy to be back among the people she considered her second family. She missed them while Cammie was sick. Cammie missed them a lot, also.

Melia made a promise to be more consistent. The kids needed her too. She liked taking care of other people's kids.

Adam knew this was a stupid thing to do, but figured he'd try it anyway. Meeting Paul was never a good idea.

"Copeland, we both want Dave and Melia away from each other, so I came up with an idea," Paul said.

"Paul, I don't like them being together, but Melia's happier than I've seen her in years. It's not a one day happiness thing either. It's been continuos," Adam said. "And I'd venture to guess that Dave's happier than he's been in a while," Adam told the other man. "Melia's happiness is more important than how much I dislike Dave at the moment."

"Does the fact their all wrong for each other factor into this at all?" Paul asked. "Melia's not the one for him, and he's not the one for her."

"Paul, I'm sorry that you aren't getting your way but I'm not going to compromise my sister's happiness so you can have your own way," Adam said. he knew that he was doing the right thing.

He left the room and went to find one of his friends. He had to get away from this man before he talked into doing something stupid that he really didn't want to do.

He found Jay in the locker room and decided to stay there until the idea that Paul had ran it's course. He couldn't live with himself if he were part of it.  
--------------------

Dave was excited that Melia was finally back, especially since his girls were leaving Friday to go back with Angie. He wasn't sure what he would do without them.

"Daddy, let's go see Melia," Angel said. "I missed her."

"Baby, you'll see her in a little bit," Dave told his daughter. "We're going to see Paul, Steph, and Randy then see Melia."

"Let's go. The sooner we see them the sooner we see Melia," Grace said.

Dave could only laugh as he herded the girls down the hall to the Evolution locker room and keep them from running into everyone. This ws going to be really interesting.

Dave took a few moments to go over the evening's plans while trying to keep the girls amused enough to focus on what Paul was saying. He could tell it was really bother Paul. Dave could only wait for Paul to have kids, so he would know what it felt like. Maybe it would mellow him out some.

"Okay, Daddy, are you done yet?" Angel asked anxiously.

"Yeah, sweetie, lets go fine Melia," Dave finally caved. He could leave them with her and finish up talking to Randy and Paul. Hopefully.

When he got to the designated room it was in shambles. "The stupid people brought all the stuff in and I'm supposed to open in 45 minutes. They claimed they couldn't help either. They had some other things to do so they couldn't help put it together," Melia explained.

"Hold on," Dave said. "I'll be back in a second."

In a few minutes Dave returned with Adam, Jay, and Randy. "Okay we've got some helping hands. Let's get this show on the road."

Within the allotted 45 minutes all the major things were set up and everything was unpacked. Melia was excited that the day was finally looking up.

"I'll be back in like a little while do you need a ride back to the hotel tonight?" Dave asked.

"No, Adam's last tonight. I decided to let him play big brother tonight and let him take me back to the hotel. What time is your flight tomorrow?" Melia asked.

"8:30. I have some PR stuff instead of the house show tomorrow," Dave told her. "What are you doing over break?"

"I haven't decided yet. I was thinking about leaving Wednesday morning to go to Toronto see my mom," Melia said. "Did you need someone there when Angie comes to get the girls?"

"You know what? I think it might be better for the girls if you say goodbye tonight. I don't want to make the transition any more difficult than it has to be," Dave said.

"That's cool. You might be right. Remind them that I love them before they leave," Melia said. knowing Dave thought her presence would make his and Angie's relationship unstable. She didn't want to put the girls into a situation where they felt like they had to choose between her and Angie.

"So it sounds like I would see you Sunday then," Dave said.

"Your not going to be here Saturday either," Melia said.

"My mom wanted to get us all together Friday before Angie got the girls and since I'm not scheduled to work Saturday I thought I'd stay home and recuperate," Dave said.

"Well then Sunday it is I guess," Melia said. She wasn't sure what to think. They'd been separated for two weeks and now another. Now she knew what Alannah must feel like at times.

"Want to c come back to my room and catch a movie," Dave offered hearing the uncertainty in her voice.

"What about the girls? Maybe another night," Melia told him

"I'm going to have to remember that," Dave said.  
-----------------

Friday came to quickly for Dave's liking. He didn't ant to make the girls do something they were so set against. He asked them again why they didn't want to got back with Angie, and more importantly Andrew, but they didn't tell him.

He couldn't stand the girls tears. He was practically crying himself before the girls finally left. He hated to see them in so much distress, but Angie refused to let him speak to them alone. It wasn't like he was going to run away with them or anything. He would never do anything to ruin the little time he had with his girls.

"Don't worry honey, things will look better tomorrow," His mother told him. It was something that Melia would have said.

"Why doesn't it feel that way? It feels like I'm being torn to pieces," Dave said.

"Baby, no one likes to see their children in pain. Angel and Grace will be fine once they readjust to the things were before," his mother told him giving him a hug. "Everything will work out in the end."

Dave just hugged his mother. "Mom, how do you tell you love someone?"

"Hon, that's different for everyone. Love is indescribable to someone else," Dave's mom said. "Who do you think you love?"

"Melia. She's all I can think about. When something good happens she's the first one I tell. When something bad happens she's the one who calms be back down," Dave said.

"It sounds to me like you've answered your own question, though there are many different ways to love someone," his mom said.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to go. I'll call you later," Dave said.  
-----------------------

Melia spent her break in Toronto with her mother. She wasn't exactly thrilled. Her thoughts were with Dave and the girls in DC. On the other hand Cammie was more than thrilled to spend time with her grandma.

Melia knew that her mother noticed how distracted she'd been since the first day she arrived, but had yet to mention anything about it. Melia was kind of grateful. She didn't want her mother to over react like Adam had about Dave.

She'd also got a call from her father. She wasn't sure what to think about the man. He'd never taken any interest in her. She wasn't sure why he was taking the sudden interest in her. She never really thought about him until she saw him at the hospital that day.

"Pumpkin what's wrong?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Nothing, Mom. Trying to put things into prospective. Things haven't exactly been pleasant for a while," Melia said vaguely.

"You know you were always bad at lying," Judy told her daughter.

"I've been seeing someone and Melia being sick have all taken it's toll on me," Melia said purposefully leaving some things out.

"That's why Adam's been telling me you've been happy considering everything. You miss him don't you?" Judy asked.

"Yeah he's going through some tough stuff and I wanted to be there with him," Melia said. "He's been there for everything that's tough that I've been through."

"Then why aren't you there?" Judy asked.

"He didn't want me to. He has two little girls that need to go back with their mother and Dave and his ex aren't on the best of terms. I tend to be one of many points of tension in their relationship," Melia told her mother. She'd never been able to keep secrets from her mother for very long.

"Honey if you want to know how things are going call him," Judy said.

"I know but I don't want to interrupt his last few days with the girls. I don't know what I'd do if I had to share custody of Cammie," Melia said.

"Everything will work out, Pumpkin, I promise," Judy reassured her daughter.  
------------------------

Sunday morning Dave arrived in Toronto for possibly the biggest night of his career. He was also trying to figure out what to do with Melia for her birthday Tuesday.

"You look distracted," Adam observed while practicing for the match later.

"Melia's birthday is Tuesday and I have a bad feeling about the girls," Dave said.

"Sounds like personal problems," Chris said. "Right now we need to focus on finding as many cool ways to entertain the fans as possible."

"Melia likes simple things," Adam offered. "She's really not hard to please especially when she's around you."

"I know that, but I want to do something special," Dave said.

"Again, as stimulating as this conversation is, we have jobs to do, and unlike some people, I have to work to keep mine," Chris said.

Dave bit his tongue and recentered his focus on the job.  
-------------

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I would like to thank one of my reviewers for pointing out that when Dave was talking to his mom in the last chapter he said Melia was sick, but I meant him to say that Cammie had been sick

Somebody

Chapter 15

On Sunday Melia was miserable. She hadn't spoken to Dave much in, well the last three weeks. She knew that hew as busy and was probably trying to regroup. If what she saw between Grace and Angie was any indication then the prospect of going back with their mother. That must have been painful for Dave to have to watch.

She was finishing the last touches on the room when she heard a knock on the door. "We haven't opened yet," she said opening the door.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy early birthday," a familiar voice said. She immediately placed it.

"It's nice to know you care. It only took you 24 years to care. I honestly don't care," Melia said. She didn't need this. She was already stressed out enough.

"It was stupid and immature of me to leave like I did. I should have stayed and given you the father you deserved," he apologized.

"When I was a little girl all I wanted was a daddy like every other person had. I've gotten over that now. I've lived 24 years without you being around I can make it the rest of my life," Melia said. "Now you should probably leave before your son comes to see me."

"I would like to talk to Adam," he said. "I owe him an explanation for skipping out on him when he needed me."

"You don't know your son very well. He's still angry at you for leaving. It's something that he will never get over. You don't want to be on his bad side so I suggest you leave," Melia told him.

"Fine," he said walking out the door like he seemed to do whenever the times got tough. There was a little pang of guilt Melia wasn't able to suppress while watching her father leave as she as all to familiar with.

Alannah came back from catering shortly. Melia had enlisted her help for the evening since Alannah was here. "Are you ready to see what you'll be up against at various stages of your baby's life?" Melia asked.

"Not really, but I don't have anything to lose," Alannah said.

It wasn't long before the kids started arriving. Melia was surprised at how much the all missed Angel and Grace.

"Melia, where is Grace?" eight year old Ash Irvine asked.

"Grace went to spend some time with her mom like you do sometimes. If you write her a letter, I'll see if Dave can send it to her," Melia answered. She watched Ash go off to make some project presumably to send to Grace. The two were best friends.

She told whoever else asked the same thing and by the end of the evening she had a large box full of things for Dave to, hopefully, send to the girls. She hoped they would appreciate the things that were being sent.  
--------------

Dave came by at the end of the show after Alannah left. "You need a ride home?" Dave asked.

"Hold on let me see if Adam or Jay are waiting for me," Melia said taking out her cell phone.

She quickly called both men telling them that she would get home with Dave and not to worry about her if she was a little late. She knew how they could be sometimes.

"Yeah, sure lets go," Melia said. She needed this time to spend with Dave, even if they didn't talk. She needed his presence.

During most of the car ride back to her mom's Melia and Dave were silent. "I'm sorry I've been so distant," Dave said. "It's just hard for me to see the girls do something they were so set against."

"I don't know how I would ever be able to share Cammie," Melia said. "Speaking of the girls the box I had was full of various things that people wanted to send them if it was possible. Ash probably made the biggest thing in there for Grace."

"I think Irvine's son has a crush on my daughter," Dave said.

"He's a good kid with a good dad," Melia commented. She'd known Chris for a long time. He, Adam, and Jay had traveled together for a long time.

"I can try. I'm not sure if Angie and Andrew will let them see the box of stuff though," Dave said. "Have the girls ever said anything to you about anything strange happening while they were with their mom?"

"Not really. Grace said Andrew yelled a lot and wasn't very happy with the girls much, but not more than that," Melia said remembering a conversation from a few weeks ago.

"Angel said she didn't want to go back when I first told them what was going on, but before she could tell me why Grace pretty much threw up the same excuse and refused to talk about it," Dave told her. He couldn't keep the worried feeling to himself any longer.

"Dave, everything will work out in the end. You will eventually find out what's going on and do what you thinks nessicary. It's all going to work out," Melia told him. She knew that things had a way of working themselves out.

"I know; it's just I've never seen Angel react like that to anything. She doesn't complain about anything. It's just the way she is," Dave said.

"If your that worried then see if you can see them when you're off next, or ask your mom to keep an eye out for anything strange," Melia suggested. "She would tell you if she thought something was wrong you know that. She still takes care of them regularly."

"I know," Dave said. "We're here. I'll walk you in."

"Thanks, I don't think anything will happen from here to the door. You'll be able to see me the whole way in," Melia said. "I won't even be out for a minute."

"Last time I let you go out in the dark bad things happened. I don't want that to happen again. I'll walk you to the door like a gentleman," Dave said.

Melia didn't argue. She hadn't been thrilled about the prospect of going out in the dark alone even though Brad was in jail and no one else would hurt her where Adam and Dave could both hear her scream. It was something she would eventually get over she guessed. She wasn't going to test the theory at the moment.

Melia and Dave silently walked up to the porch. Melia felt weird there were only a few other guys that had been this close to her house, and she hadn't liked any of them as much as she liked Dave. She was begining to think she was falling in love with him. She wanted to kiss him but would have been embarassed if they were caught yet agian. Her bother had the worst timing. It seemed as right as Dave kissed her Adam showed up.

"Night," Dave said softly.

"Night," Melia replied just as softly. Before she could think she felt Dave's lips on hers and felt fireworks go off in her mind. She hadn't felt something that intense ever.

It wasn't a very long kiss, but it took Melia a moment to regain her composure. "I think I better go in. See you tomorrow," Melia said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, good night," Dave mumbled before she opened the door, blew him a kiss and went inside.

When Melia entered the living room she found Adam waiting for her. "I'm back you can go to bed now," Melia teased.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay," Adam siad, "and now I can go upstairs."

Melia followed him up the stairs and when into her room. She checked on Cammie who was still sleeping peacefully in the portable crib. She had the rest of th night, or rather morning to figure out what was going on.  
--------------------------------------------

Review please.


	16. Discoveries

Somebody

Chapter 16

Today Melia wasn't thrilled. It was her birthday. She was officially 24 today. She never liked her birthday, probably because her birthday wish never came true. Subconsciously she knew it would never come true.

She hadn't been excited about her birthday since she was eight years old and realized that her dad was never going to be her night in shining armor. She wasn't thrilled that it had come that early, but it was bound to happen eventually.

She had to admit, even if it was only to her, that she was a little excited this year because with Dave things were always surprising. She wasn't sure what was in store, but knew it was going to be big.

----------------------------

Dave wasn't sure how he had done it, but he'd convinced Angie that it was a good idea to fly the girls out today, and he would be in D.C. for her to pick them up Thursday evening.

"Daddy, we have to surprise Melia," Angel said excitedly. "Let's do it."

"Baby girl, you need to relax. We're not surprising Melia until later remember," Dave gently reminded his daughter.

"Sorry, Daddy," she said quietly and quickly quieted down. She was still fidgeting though.

Dave couldn't wait to see Melia's face when she saw the girls. It was her birthday present well part of it. He was going to take the Melia and the girls to dinner. It was simple but brilliant.

Adam had warned him that Melia hated her birthday. He wanted to change that and hoped that a couple more birthdays like this one would do the trick.

He left the girls with Stephanie while he went to get ready for his match and shoot the promo that night he wanted to leave them with Melia, but it would ruin the surprise.

The night in the ring went off without a hitch. That was nice because he wasn't any sorer than usual. He could enjoy the evening.

------------------

Melia watched as the last child left and Cammie was sleeping in the portable playpen/cribs that were consistently set up.

She was happy that the day was almost over. Tomorrow would be like any other day. Earlier in the evening she'd tried to give Adam back the present he'd gotten her, but it hadn't been too successful.

She began spraying things down with bleach water. The sound of the door opening surprised her. She expected it to be her father, who hadn't given up on her life liked he'd once been so quick to do. She wished he would for once.

"Hey, sweetie, look who came to visit," Dave said drawing her attention to him.

"Melia, Melia, we missed you," Angel and Grace said both running up to her. She could only smile.

"We made you a birthday card," Angel said handing her a piece of paper.

"Thank you, Pumpkin," Melia said tucking the card away. She knew she wasn't going to look at it now. Grace also handed her something. She wasn't sure what it was, but tucked it way with Angel's card.

"Would you like to come with us to dinner?" Dave asked.

"Is there a way I could say no?" Melia asked knowing the answer. She had to go with them; she had no choice.

"Nope, you have to come with us or Daddy will pick you up and drag you," Angel said firmly.

Melia glanced at Dave to see his reaction to what his daughter said. She knew he would do it, too. "Okay let's hit the road," Melia said.

"Two cars?" Dave asked.

"Nope, just get the car seat out of Adam and Jay's car," Melia responded. That had been why they were so insistent upon her not getting her own rental. She knew something was up.

It was bout 11:00 before they got to Denny's. Dave knew it was weird, but Denny's had become their place. It was also kid friendly. Very important.

"Open you cards," Angel insisted while they were waiting for their food.

"Angel, can't we wait until we get back?" Melia asked.

"No," Angel said. "Well, not unless you want to," she quickly and timidly added.

"Angel, I think I'll open them now," Melia said wondering why Angel reacted that way. She hadn't done that since she first came with Dave.

Melia saw the cards and quickly filed them way with the memory of the first time Dave played with Cammie at his apartment. The girls took so much time to make them special.

"Thank you so much, girls, these are wonderful," Melia aid smiling. "Even though my birthday is almost over."

"It doesn't matter. You should be excited about your birthday," Grace said.

Cammie woke up right before the food came. Her birthday was in a few weeks.

The meal was almost comical. It was weird because the waitress verbalized what they were sure most of the people in the restaurant were thinking. She'd commented on them being a happy family. Her reaction was priceless when they told her they weren't a family. Melia did notice that Dave said yet. She knew it wasn't going to be tonight, but the thought of marrying her had crossed his mind. Apparently more than once.

They drove back to the hotel with three sleeping children. Angel , Grace, and Cammie had all fell asleep as soon as they got in the car. "You know, Adam and Jay offered to watch all three girls f we wanted some adult time together," Dave said.

"I think I might have to take them up on that offer. We haven't had much adult time the last three weeks," Melia said.

"Sounds like a plan," Dave said. "I thought you'd like the idea."

"It's called common sense, besides Adam needs all the practice he can get. He and Alannah are going to have a little one in about six months," Melia said. "I like to see Adam squirm. I'd like to see him when Cammie wakes up at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

"You are far too easily amused," Dave said. "Do you think I can carry both girls in?"

"Of course you can you're Mr. Mom remember?" Melia teased. She then proceeded to get Cammie's carrier.

Dave somehow managed to get the girls up to Adam and Jay's room without waking them. Melia knocked on the door.

"If it isn't the happy family," Jay teased.

"Ironically enough that's not the first time tonight that we've gotten that," Melia told him. "Must be a sign."

"Have a good night, don't worry about anything. If we need anything we'll call," Jay said ignoring Adam's look of protest.

"Remember the last part," Melia said before leaving with Dave.

---------------------------

Dave hoped that everything was set up the way he'd asked. He hoped it looked like he planned, conducive to romance, but not pushy. He didn't want her to think that he was only trying to sleep with her because he wasn't.

Dave opened the door to the room and watched the look on her face. He saw a look of surprise and an almost scared look cross her face.

Melia wasn't sure what to think. He'd done a better job than she ever thought he could do. She was also kind of scared. On the rare occasion Brad had done something remotely romantic he had wanted sex. She knew Dave wasn't Brad, but couldn't stop the thought. She and Dave had shared a bed many times without anything happening; it was just now that something like this was crossing her mind. She knew that she was reading way too much into this.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Dave said "I just thought we could keep the options open."

Melia picked up one of the strawberries and popped it in her mouth before saying anything. "I know. You're not like anyone else I've been with. I'm not sure what to think," Melia said.

"Let me help you figure it out," Dave said before kissing her. It didn't take Melai long to get caught up in the passion of the kiss. It seemed like everything was spinning. Nothing made sense except them.

Before either one could figure out what was happening they were laying on the bed recovering from intense climaxes.

-------------------------

The next day Dave and Melia took the girls back to Washington D.C. they had part of Wednesday and most of Thursday to spend there. It was going to be an interesting couple of days.

All day Wednesday the five were on the go. They saw things and went shopping for nothing and ended up with a lot of stuff.

Wednesday evening rolled around and it was bath time. Grace went in and took a bath by herself, but Angel protested.

Melia convinced her to go when she said that she would help her. Angel took off her shirt and Melia was shocked at what she saw.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Melia asked gently still eying the relatively fresh scratches and bruises. They couldn't have been more than a few days old.

"I can't tell or he'll hurt Mommy," Angel said.

"Honey, you have to tell me so Daddy and I can help you, Grace and Mommy," Melia told her. "If you tell me, Daddy and I can help all of you."

"No you can't. I falled down the steps," she said.

Melia didn't believe her, but went about helping her with her bath as if nothing was wrong. Melia made a mental note to tell Dave later. She only hped he wouldn't hurt the messenger.

-----------------------------

Please drop a line and review.


	17. Chapter 17

1A/N: I haven't written one of these in a while, so I thought I'd refresh your memory before we go any further. I don't own anything that you are remotely familiar with. If you think I do you have more problems than I do. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, lets get on with the story.

Somebody

Chapter 16

Melia and Dave finished putting the girls to bed. When that finished she knew it was now or never. She had to tell him. "Dave, when I helped Angel with her bath she had a lot of pretty fresh bruises and scratches. She said she fell down the steps, but all the bruises are where she could cover them up," Melia said carefully. She knew this could be a big deal, but didn't want to make to big of a deal about this before they knew some more facts.

"So there's a possibility that either Angie or Andrew are hurting my babies," Dave said. The Angie he knew wouldn't have let that happen.

"Angel's story could be true, or Angie could be getting hurt. We don't know all the facts yet. You might want to call Angie," Melia suggested. She could see his anger rising.

"Maybe you could. You kind of have a little more experience about what's going on," Dave suggested as calmly as possible.

"You should probably talk to her first; she doesn't like me much. If you think he's hurting her I'll talk to her," Melia reluctantly said. She wasn't thrilled with the prospect of talking to a woman she didn't like, but didn't want to see anyone being hurt the way that she had been.

Dave went into his room and presumably called Angie. Melia knew it was going to be an interesting and long conversation. She hadn't admitted she was being abused right away. Hell, she'd spent years denying it to Adam and Jay, and longer to her mother who had seen her frequent bruises and injuries and continued denying it.

"Fuck," Dave said quietly when he emerged from his room an hour or so later. "She denied anything happened. She said that Angel fell off her bike."

Melia didn't have a good feeling about this. It wasn't only the two stories not matching, but Angie's didn't even fit the injuries. Most kids who fall off a bike get mostly scrapes and there weren't any injuries on Angel's hands and knees like she tried to stop herself from falling. "Something isn't adding up," Melia said, "and I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Join the club, but what can we do?" Dave said.

"I don't know if you want to do something major yet, but you could call child services. They would hopefully put the girls in your, or more likely their grandparents care and investigate to see if they thought it would be dangerous for the girls to be with Angie and Andrew," Melia said. "But, they might not do much on the first call."

"Yeah, I've just about lost faith in child and family services," Dave said. "It doesn't seem like they check into things the way they should."

"Honey, no system's perfect, but if you call now and one of us or your parents notice something later then they can call again," Melia said happy they were talking like rational adults.

"Yeah, I'll call first thing in the morning," Dave said. "Let's call it a night."

"One question first, would you like me to make myself scarce tomorrow when Angie picks up the girls?" Melia asked.

"It's your call. Whatever you think would be best?" Dave asked knowing Angie would have to get used to Melia being in his life. He intended keeping her there as long as possible.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, see what Angel and Grace have to say," Melia said.

---------------

The next morning was mass chaos. Breakfast was the first thing the kids wanted and they weren't keen on the idea of waiting.

Melia fixed breakfast and Dave made sure Angel and Grace got dressed in something relatively normal, and got Cammie ready for the day. Melia only wished she could have seen that.

"Girls, what do you think about me being here wen your mom gets here later?" Melia asked.

"Can't we stay here?" Grace asked.

"Baby girl, I'd love you to, but unless there's a good reason you need to go back with Mom," Dave said. "So why do you want to stay here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Andrew doesn't like us," Grace said giving the same illusive reason that she always did.

"What makes you think he doesn't like you?" Melia asked carefully.

"He tells us we're stupid, and he yells at Mommy because we don't do things the same way he does," angel said. She knew she couldn't get into to much trouble for just admitting that.

Melia wanted to scream. They were keeping something a secret that shouldn't be a secret. "You know if anything happens you can tell Daddy about it and we'll do whatever we can to help you and Mommy," Melia told them.

"We know," Grace said.

"Angel do you have anything to say?" Dave asked noting his youngest daughter looked like she had a secret to tell.

"No, Daddy," Angel said quietly.

"Okay why don't you girls finish breakfast? I've got a few calls to make then we'll go to the zoo again," Dave said. He went to his room for a little bit of privacy. He didn't want the girls to hear what he was going to say.

Dave called Angie one more time to see if she would tell him what was going on. When she didn't he knew what he had to do. It hurt more than he thought it would to file a report. He knew Angie was going to find out it was him, and hurt him in ways only she could.. However, Angel and Grace's well being was more important than what Angie thought or did at the moment.

The rest of the day was pleasant. They went to the zoo and the park before going back to Dave's apartment so Angie could pick the girls up. Dave knew this was going to be one of the most difficult things that he would ever have to do.

Dave and Melia gave the girls a quick snack and put Cammie down for a nap before Angie and presumably Andrew arrived. Dave waited impatiently.

"Daddy, may we put in a Princess video?" Grace asked. "Please."

"Just a short one. Mommy and Andrew are going to be here soon," Dave said. Maybe it would buy him a few minutes when they arrived.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Want me to get it?" Melia asked Dave who had to the restroom and check on Cammie.

"Yeah, please," Dave said. "If it's Angie tell her I'll be out in a minute."

Melia opened the door hoping that it wasn't Angie on the other side. Unfortunately, she found not only Angie, but Andrew also. It took all she had to bite her tongue. "Come on in. Dave will be her in a second," Melia said politely. She wasn't going to give Angie the satisfaction of being rude to her.

"Mel, who's here?" Angel asked running the four or five feet from the sofa to the front door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Andrew.

"Your mom's here why don't you go tell your sister?" Melia suggested.

"I thought I told Dave that I didn't want you anywhere near my kids," Angie said snidely.

"Who Dave chooses to spend time with isn't any of your business. The girls aren't being harmed," Melia said as the girls returned. Dave also chose that moment to enter the entry way.

"Bye, Angel and Gracie. I love you," Dave said hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of last week.

"Daddy, we want to stay with you," Angel said. "We never get to see you."

"Angel Seirra stop," Andrew commanded with a glare. He was almost as big as Dave.

"Come on girls lets go home," Angie almost pleaded. "You'll see Daddy again soon."

"Angel, Mommy loves you. School's going to start soon. You won't be able to see your school friends if you stay here," Dave said getting on his knees. "You want to see your friends right?"

"Yeah," Angel said.

"Then give me a hug and go with Mom and get ready for school. I'll see you on your birthday," Dave said.

"Fine, Daddy," Angel reluctantly agreed giving her father a hug.

Angel and Grace went to give Melia a hug before turning to their mother.

"Daddy wait, I want Melia to come to my birthday, too," Angel said.

"We'll see little one," Melia said. "You better go with Mom now."

"Why do I feel like I've set my own children to the chopping block?" Dave asked when Angel and Andrew left.

"Everything will be alright. Be patient and things will all work out of the best," Melia reassured with a hug.

------------------

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Somebody

Chapter 18

It had been just over two weeks since Angel and Grace had gone back to Angie's and Dave couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. His mom hadn't been taking care of the girls as much as before Angie left, but only noted the personality changes that Dave already knew about.

Dave's mom called him right after his match that night, and told him that Angel was in the hospital. She didn't know why. Dave cursed himself while trying to talk himself out of killing Andrew, who he knew had something to do with why his baby was in the hospital.

He went to search out Melia, which shouldn't have been that hard given that the show was still in progress, but he missed turns twice. This day sucked.

"Melia, Angel's in the hospital. I'm going to catch the next flight out, want to come?" Dave asked.

"Of course let me know when you're leaving," Melia told him. She knew she had to come to even out his hot temper. The girls need him to not be in trouble at the moment.

------------------------

The flight back to D.C. was the most tense that Melia had ever felt. She hated planes already and could feel the anger literally radiating off of Dave. She'd never seen him so angry.

She didn't blame him she was angry as hell but she could empathize with Angie because she had been in the situation that she was.

"Relax, we don't even know why she's in the hospital," Melia reminding him as the arrived at the airport.

"It was him I know it," Dave said.

"You can be suspicious, I sure as hell am, but you never know what happened. Let's wait until you get there," Melia said.

"I know lets just get to Angel," Dave said.

Right when they got there Dave began asking Angie rapid fire questions. She claimed that Angel fell off the play set in the back yard. She also told him they were only keeping Angel overnight for observation.

Dave was getting frustrated with Angie rather quickly and headed back to Melia. "Please talk to her or something?" Dave asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Melia said giving herself a moment to prepare.

She went over to Angie and took a deep breath. "Have you eaten anything recently?" she asked.

"No, but I'm okay," Angie replied quickly.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. We can talk mother to mother," Melia suggested. "Give the guys a chance to talk."

"I'm really okay," Angie said.

"You're not going to do Angel any good hungry or exhausted," Melia said so at the very least she could say she tried.

"Fine," Angie reluctantly agreed.

Melia and Angie walked silently to the cafeteria. Melia wasn't exactly sure how to approach what she needed with the woman. She'd yet to think of how to bring up the subject.

"Angie, Dave and I are worried about the girls. We want to know what's going on," Melia said gently.

"Nothings going on," Angie said trying to sound insulted someone thought her family wasn't perfect. Melia had used that tone more than once.

"Look, I was abused by the guy I dated before Dave. I've seen and lived the signs. Angel and Grace changed in the week they were with you. Dave has said you've changed. Those are both really obvious signs. The only time he's going to stop is when your dead," Melia said being honest. "When you're ready to be honest and get yourself out then Dave and I will help you, but Dave's not going to stop until he gets the girls out. It's not healthy for anyone to be in the situation your in."

"Just because you had problems doesn't mean I do. Andrew loves me and the girls," Angie said.

"That's not what Angel and Grace think. They think that he doesn't like them at all," Melia said.

"They're little, and Andrew is stricter than Dave. In their minds he's mean," Angie explained.

"Then why didn't Angel have any scrapes when she fell off her bike?" Melia said interested in hearing the answer. She knew this wasn't the most conducive, but maybe if she was angry then she would let something slip.

They continued on this discussion for a few moments, and Melia revealed that Angel had told her a different story. Melia now knew how Adam and Jay must have felt when they were talking to her for the forever before she told Adam what was going on.

"Is this really any of your business?" Angie asked.

"When people I care about are being hurt it becomes my business," Melia told her. "Violence is a cycle. If you don't stop it no one will."

"I have no idea what our talking about," Angie said. "If we have nothing else to talk about then I'll be leaving."

"Wait, Angie, I just want to say one more thing. Andrew doesn't have any right to hit you, Angel, or Grace. You don't ever do anything to deserve it. Dave didn't hit you and you guys lived happily together for a while. Dave or I can't pull you out of this if you don't want to, but we will do whatever it takes to get Angel and Grace out," Melia said. She knew it was harsh, but she was determined to be brutally honest with the woman.

"You have no idea idea what you're talking about. You don't have any proof of anything," Angie said. "I have a daughter to look after."

Melia didn't say anything else knowing she'd stepped across the fine line and Angie closed up. She wanted to tell Angie that Dave had inklings of what was going on, but didn't want to tip anyone off.

------------------------

"Any luck?" Dave asked when Melia returned.

"Nope. I almost got her to say something then I pushed her a little too far and she shut down," Melia told him honestly. "I didn't think she would really open up that much."

"Don't worry we've got enough going on without her admitting to something we both already know," Dave said giving her a hug. "How about we get a more detailed version of events?"

Angie and Andrew still maintained that Angel fell off the play set when Angie sent both girls outside before she was ready to go out.

------------------------

The next morning Angel was released and again had a negative reaction to going with Angie and Andrew. Dave knew something was wrong, but it frustrated him he couldn't put his finger on what. He is their father; he shouldn't let anything harm them.

Dave and Melia took another quiet plane ride back to Tampa. "God if I see another plane it will be to soon," Dave said.

"You'll see another plane and it will be to soon," Melia said. "Anyway I have to go get Cammie."

------------------------

"Why didn't you tell me Dad was coming around?" Adam asked as soon as Melia entered the door.

"Because I asked him to leave me alone," Melia said. "It's none of your business what he said." Melia knew that was going to be his next question. She wished for once that Adam would let her make her won decisions without playing 20 questions.

"Melia, you don't get it. The only reason he's interested in you is because he thinks we have money," Adam said. He thought his little sister was being naïve.

"Then why did he come to me first? If he only wanted money wouldn't he have tried to make amends with you first? You're the one on TV all the time," Melia said surprising herself she was sticking up for her absent father.

"He's only getting to you to get to me," Adam said.

"I'm sorry the entire world doesn't revolve around you. Just because you have money doesn't mean that everyone who talks to me is using me. Adam, I'm a big girl who can judge other people's motives. I don't need you to protect me," Melia told him.

"I'm looking out for you and you're yelling at me. Maybe I'll let you be and see what kind of mess I have to save you from next. I've only spent my adult life saving you," Adam said.

"I never once asked you to save me; you just came rushing in like I was a weak little girl who couldn't fend for myself. I never once got to make a decision without you or Jay hovering over me. You've only wanted me to do things your way," Melia said her temper rising.

"You didn't ask, but if I didn't who would?" Adam asked.

"I'm 24 years old and have a child. I think I can take care of myself, but I wouldn't know," Melia said. "I don't rescue myself or make my own decisions because you don't let me."

"Whatever," Adam said rolling his eyes before going upstairs.

------------------------------

Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

Somebody

Chapter 19

Dave knew he had to do something, but he wasn't sure what. This situation was way out of control, and it didn't appear to be wlooking up anytime soon. Angel hadn't fell out of the tree house, though the doctors said her injuries were consistant with the story and a lot of other stories also.

Dave kenw what Angie had told him wasn't the truth; it was a gut instinct. The woman he had spent 9 yearls of his life with woudln't have let the girls in the yard without her. There were Angie's flower and vegetable gardens back there. Angie loved the gardens almost as much as she loved the girls.

"Maybe you and Melia should take a break so you can focus on the girls," Paul supplied as if reading his friends thoughts. "It's all in your priorities."

"I don't know, Paul. I jsut need some time to think everything through," Dave said. Honestly he'd thought about the same thing briefly. When he did he realized he wasn't sure what he would do without her in his life. SHe was the perfect ballancing agent adn made sure thought his actions through. Something he usually didn't do very well on his own. He coudln't believe how quickly he had come to rely on Melia. The more he thought about ti the more he realized the girls need her jsut as mcuh as he did, if not more.

He also knew, as much as he loved her, he coudln't drag her through this with him. It wasn't her battle to fight, though she'd gladly go through anything by his side. She had her own issues she needed to work through, and he wouldn't be able to forgive hismelf if he added more burdons on her shoulders. It woudln't be healthy for either of them.

He remembered a long time ago when he was talking to his sister about marrying Angie she told him that if he loved something to let it go. If it came back he would know it was meant to be. Angie got pregnant before he could put his sister's advice into practice. Mabye if he tried it this time it would keep him from getting hurt, though he doubted Melia would purposly hurt him.

The more he thouht about it, and weighed his options, the more stupid and intellegent it sounded. How something could sound intellegent and stupid at the same time was beyond him, but this did. He decided that as much as it would hurt her he needed to focus on Angel and Grace right now. Melia would understand, even if it did hurt her.

-------------------------

Melia knew something wasn't right. Dave hadn't even stopped to say hello yet like he always made a piont of doing, and the house show was about to start. She laughed for a moment. She was beginning to sound as crazy as people thought her and Dave were for being together. They for some reason thought it odd.

She shook off the feeling as some of her charges began to arrive. She had a job to do. she needed to get it done.

------------------------

Dave knew what he had to do when the show ended even if he got his ass handed to him by Adam and his friends, which he probably would. He wasn't going to string her along in hopes he could make it up to her later when they both had all their issues worked out.

"Melia, we have to talk," Dave said.

"Okay, talk," Melia said smiling at him despite the nervousness she was feeling.

"Melia, right now I need to focus on Angel and Grace. I don't think it's the right time for us to be together," Dave explained as best he could. He could already see the hurt in his eyes.

"It's okay do what you have to do. I'm not going to stand between you and your children," Melia said. She had intended on telling him that Cammie's first word was Dada and she had been pointing to his picture at the time, but now she coudln't. He wanted, rightfully, to focus on his little girls. She was glad it was something like the girls keeping them apart, not Angie.

Dave didn't say anything esle just kissed her on the top of her head and left. He didn't want her to hurt more than she already did.

Melia was thankful he left so she coudl break down and cry. She kenw that because he made her cry he wasn't worth the trouble, but it wasn't working it wasn't helping any right now. She a to, and did, cry over him.

It was her ever persistant father who foudn her crying. She was now positive this day couldn't get any worse. She hated him even more for seeing her like this. "Don't you ever get the hint and leave?" she spat.

"Honey, I know you don't think so but I'm in it for the long haul," he told her. "Now tell me waht's going on."

"You don't deserve to know what's going on. You left me, and caused Adam adn I to fight because I assumed like all othe men in my life, except Adam and Jay, you would leave. I still know your going to. I'm not going to get hurt again," Melia told him. "Especially by you."

"You shouldn't judge. I thoguht I appologized for leaving you so long ago," he said.

"An appology doesn't make up for 24 years of not being there better. I needed you when I was a littel girl but I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need you, so just leave," Melia said. She wasn't particuarly annoyed by him at this point, just the entire male population.

Melia couldn't go back to her hotel room, so she went to Trish's. Trish wouldn't question her the way that Adam or Jay would. As pissed as she was at Dave she did currently want him to live. Though she wasn't sure why yet.

----------------------

"Randy, I did something I probably shouldn't have," Dave said. Now he was regretting his choice.

"And what might that be?" Randy asked.

"I let Paul and my own insecurities get to me. I broke up with Melia to focus on finding out what was giong on with the girls. I feel so lost right now," Dave said.

"You've probably heard this before, but if it comes back then it was meant to be," Randy said deciding that his friend was already belittling himself enough without him adding to it.

"Anna told me that a long time ago before Ang and and I got married," Dave said. "If she doesn't come back I don't know what I'll do without her."

"Then I guess you'll have to get yoru ass together and get your girl back," Randy said. "The longer you wait the harder it will be to get her back."

"Thanks man. I'll get on that in the morning. Right now I need some sleep," Dave said. "It's been one hell of a day."

-------------------------

"Melia, what's going on?" Trish asked the next morning.

"Dave broke up with me and I must have seemed like a blubbering idiot last night," Melia told her closest girlfriend.

"Why'd he break up with you? You guys seemed so happy," Trish said.

"He needs to focus on Angel and Grace right now. We're almost positive something unhealthy is goign on there," Melia said. "It honestly doesn't make a lot of sense even to me, but I couldn't say he as makigng a mistake or anything. It was his choice to make."

"Then work toward moving on. If he doesn't realize what he had then it's his loss," Trish told her.

"I guess your right. The knight in shining armor routine could only last so long. Don't tell Adam, but I actually slept with him," Melia told her friend.

"I won't because Adam will flip a gasket and get himself into trouble, but you'll have to tell him you and Dave broke up. He's not totally stupid," Trish told her. "He'll only be angrier if you leave him out of the loop."

"I know, but I don't want him to do anything rash," Melia said.

"Just tell him that. It's not worth you guys fighting over," Trish said.

"We're already fightign. My dad attempted to get back into my life and Adam instantly accused him of using me to get to him. We argued and haven't really talked much since," Melia told her.

"All the more reason to tell him," Trish said. "I know both of you need him."

"Thanks Trish," Melia said. The other woman always knew what to say.

-------------------------

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry for the number of typos and misspellings in the last chapter. I take full responsibility for all not taking the five minutes to make sure that everything was okay.

Somebody

Chapter 20

Melia went to Adam's room and decided before they left for the arena today. It was pretty much now or never. She knew the sooner that she told him the sooner this mess would be behind her. She didn't want Adam to hurt Dave over this either. She knocked.

"Hey, sis, what do you want?" Adam asked when he opened the door.

"Dave and I broke up. I don't want you to do anything rash, it was just something that happened. I'm a big girl, I just wanted you to hear it from me instead of someone else," Melia told him. "It's honestly best for his girls that way."

Adam wasn't sure what to think of. She hadn't called Angel and Grace his girls ever. It'd always been the girls. He could see the pain in his baby sister's eyes just talking about it. "Are you sure I can't do something just a little bit rash?" Adam asked. "I wouldn't hurt him to badly."

"No, Adam, I'm just going to move on. There's not a lot else I can do. I guess the whole saving me routine wasn't a good basis for a relationship. We've known for a long time that relationships just aren't my thing," Melia said. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I'm not sure what to say. I mean I know as much as you blow it off you're upset about this, but you were right the other day when you told me you weren't a little girl. I guess its that I was forced to be more of a father than a brother and I was going a little crazy," Adam admitted. "If you chose to let Dad back into your life it's your choice."

"I was being immature, too. I should have tried talking to you instead of yelling at you. I know you were only looking out for my best interests," Melia told him. "I guess we put this behind us like all our childhood fights."

"If you need me to do something about Dave, or Dad for that matter, then just let me know and I'll be right there," Adam said. "It's time to go now though. Wanna ride with me and Jay?"

"Sure, I guess there's no time like the present to get back into the swing of things. Maybe there's someone back there for me to prove that relationships really are my thing," Melia said.

"Can't you just wait a little bit, maybe the stress was just getting to Dave and he didn't know what he was doing," Adam said. He hated saying anything pleasant about the man, but from what Melia had told him, Dave wasn't exactly relaxed and stress free recently. He also knew despite his protests that Dave was usually a pretty decent guy. He of all people knew that stress could do funny things to a person.

"I'm not going to wait around for him to realize that he did something stupid. It's not my fault that he made the stupid decision," Melia said. She thought that Trish was right about immediately getting back into the game. If nothing else it would make Dave realize what he didn't have.

---------------------

Dave went to Melia's room to see what he could do to get her back. He knew there was a good possibility of getting the door slammed in his face the second she saw him, but it was a risk that he was willing to take right now. He didn't get an answer and figured she headed to the arena with either Trish or Adam.

He thought about calling her so she would at least have to say hello to him, but decided that it wasn't the best way to go about things. He would talk to her at the arena whenever he ran into her. He could only hope that fate would be on his side this once.

When he got to the arena he skipped going to the Evolution locker room not wanting to face any of them at the moment. He went to find Melia instead. Randy had been right, the longer he waited the more difficult it would be to win her back. If he didn't act now she would find someone else and he would lose her completely and got thoroughly insane. Things weren't looking to promising at the moment.

He looked in the most obvious places first, but she wasn't in any of them so he decided to go to catering. He could look for her there, talk to some of her friends, if they were still speaking to him, and grab some food. Multitasking was a good thing.

It didn't take long to find Melia, she and Cammie were sitting with Adam, Jay, and the rest of their crew laughing a little, but mostly just listening to the antics of the men around her he came up behind her. "We need to talk," he whispered.

"Or not, you said what you had to say already," she whispered back.

"Just a few minutes please," he whispered still seeing the men continuing their conversation like he didn't exist. Right now that was probably a good thing for him.

"Dada," Cammie said with a smile. Melia just turned red. She couldn't believe that her daughter who had only said the word once was now saying again at the worst possible time. She was hoping the first time she said it, it was a fluke or just meant males in general.

"Fine," she gave in. "Adam can you watch Cammie for a few minutes while I talk to Dave?"

"Yeah sure," Adam said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Melia looked at her brother in surprise. She expected Adam to protest or hassle her or something. Instead he just gave in and agreed. She knew the time would come but she didn't want it to be right now. Right now she wanted the Adam who tried to protect her a little to much back.

Melia followed Dave to an empty locker room and waited to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I let my own insecurities and stress get to me. I made a mistake," Dave said. "I never wanted to hurt you and I feel really bad that I did. I miss you and it's only been twelve hours."

"Dave, I don't think that you did mean to hurt me, hence I'm listening to you right now. However, if you think that a few pretty words and an explanation are going to instantly make things better you're wrong," Melia said. "Maybe you were right. I mean saving me from the big bad world isn't exactly the strongest foundation for a relationship, as we've found out."

"Or I could sweep you off your feet and start all over again. We could have a totally different relationship that way," Dave suggested. "And for the record I'm flattered that Cammie called me Dada."

"She's reserved that word for you. She's only said it twice," Melia said. "However, I thought you were talking about starting over."

"That I was," Dave said. "Hi, I'm Dave."

"I'm Melia," she said trying to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Dave asked.

"I don't usually go out with guys that I just met, but I think I can make an exception," Melia said even though she knew that she shouldn't let him get away with not thinking his actions through.

"I'll see you later then," Dave said. "Pick you up after the show?"

"Sounds good."

--------------------------------

"What was that about? I thought he broke up with you," Jay said.

"He did, but he explained some things and we said we'd start over. I think that things just got to be to much to quickly," Melia said vaguely. "If we start over and take things slow then maybe we'll get them right this time."

Adam and Jay just looked at her funny before going back to talking to everyone else. Melia felt good that they had for once taken what she said seriously. Adam was letting her make her own decisions whether he liked them or not. This day was looking good so far. Tonight would really tell her how things were looking.

--------------------

Dave happily walked into the Evolution locker room where all the members had congregated. Randy was there too even though he wasn't really a member of Evolution anymore.

"You look happy, big man," Ric commented after seeing the man the night before.

"Melia and I spoke and we're starting things over. Taking them from the beginning and seeing where it took us. Hopefully I won't screw things up again," Dave said. Two of the three men seemed happy. Paul had a sour look on his face, but said nothing.

"It's amazing your still walking. I've heard both Copelands a vicious," Ric said.

"Melia has a wicked tongue, but Adam's the one that you have to watch out for," Dave said.

Randy only laughed. He knew that his friend meant the wicked tongue remark in the cleanest possible way, but he couldn't help but to think of other ways. It came from talking to Cena to much he guessed.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked.

"Only the fact that you would know exactly how 'wicked' Melia's tongue is," Randy said.

"Shove it," Dave commented.

-----------------

Dave was just about to go pick Melia up when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and it was again Angie. He sighed before picking it up, knowing he could be in for a long night.

"Dave, I need you to come pick up Angel and Grace as soon as you can," she told him in a rushed voice. "I can't answer questions; I just need you here as soon as possible."

"I'll be on the first flight tomorrow morning," Dave told her. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that the had to go.

"No, Dave, I mean tonight. Like I said I can't answer questions now, just get your ass here," Angie said with panic in her voice.

"Fine, I'll be there as son as I can," Dave said right before Angie hung up.

He called Melia and canceled their plans for the evening. She asked if he needed her to come too, but he declined. He didn't know what was going on and didn't want to put her in danger. He then called Vince and the airport to book a seat on the next flight out.


	21. Somebody

1Somebody

Chapter 21

Dave arrived in Washington, D.C. around 1:30 and arrived at Angie's shortly after 2 am. He wanted to know what was going on with this situation. It was so far out of control.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

"Just take the girls and go," Angie said. "Andrew and I were arguing and he went to the bar. I want Angel and Grace out of here before he gets back."

"Angie, if I take them now then they aren't coming back until he's out of your life," Dave told her.

"Fine, just take them and leave before Andrew gets back," Angie said taking him to the girls' room.

Somehow Dave managed to take Angel, Grace, and the stuff that Angie had insisted that needed to go with them to the car without waking either girl. "If you need a place to stay call me," Dave said knowing exactly why he was taking the girls.

"I know; just go," Angie almost pleaded before Dave got into his car and left.

Dave didn't sleep well that night knowing that Angie could be getting hurt. He didn't love her by any means, but she was the mother of his children. He would always care about her on some level.

Angel and Grace were pleasantly surprised to wake up at Daddy's. The first thing they questioned Dave about was that Melia wasn't there. Dave assured them that she would be back tomorrow.

Dave was excited to get a week off (well almost a week). It had been a while since he had that much time off. He also had some things to decide on. He wanted the girls to go to a regular school, and be normal kids, but he wasn't thrilled about the idea of leaving them with his parents or sister either. It would be too easy for Andrew to find them there. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

It was Tuesday, tomorrow Melia would be here and things would look a lot better. She would have another prospective to add to his thoughts.

-----------------

Melia knew that she and Dave were falling back into their old relationship, but he hadn't expected them to start over for long. She cared about him too much.

Adam had taken this surprisingly well. She was sure that he was going to freak out or start lecturing her on what a huge mistake she was making. Part of her missed it, but generally she was happy that he was minding his own business or the moment.

She was talking to Vince again today. Her brilliant idea had been a big hi. A big enough hit for her to need some more help. She couldn't do it on her own anymore. She hoped the boss man though so, too. She wanted her job when she finished this meeting.

Vince agreed with her about getting more help. He also wanted her to take on more responsibilities, which she thought was absolutely nuts. She hadn't thought anything like this would happen.

She had also manage to apply and be accepted to a college that offered most of her required classes online. She'd also found out she'd completed about 3/4 of her degree requirements.

She decided to talk to her brother about what she should do. He might be able to advise her without being hostile. He wanted to take advantage of them having a mostly normal sibling relationship while they still had it.

She listened to Adam tell her to do whatever made her happy and remind her that she could do whatever she set her mind to. He also suggested making a list of priorities then she could figure out what else she could do around those.

After a little consideration Melia decided that right now building a strong relationship wit Dave and the girls, all three of them, was her biggest priority. Her next biggest one was still being independent. She decided to take Vince up on his offer and see if she could find time for continuing her education right now while doing everything else.

Early the next morning, she was off to Washington. She, Dave and the girls would be back to the way they always were, and she hoped Dave would be happy for her. Things were totally looking up.

-----------------

"Melia," Angel and Grace yelled as she came into the apartment.

"Have you guys had breakfast yet?" Melia asked, "and where is your dad?"

"No breakfast yet," Angel said. "Daddy said we had to wait for you."

"Dad's in the shower," Grace supplied. "He put a movie for us in."

"Well then what do you want for breakfast?" Melia asked.

"Pancakes," Angel and Grace instantly answered.

Melia and the girls began to make breakfast and the sight and smell of food made her nauseous this morning. She swore Dave better hurry his ass up and get out of the bathroom. She was seriously about to throw up.

"Who's here?" Dave asked a few minutes later noticing the smell of food and the giggles from the kitchen.

"Melia's back, Daddy," Angel said. She was still kind of quiet, but other than that she was doing pretty well.

"Help them," Melia said knowing pancakes was one of the few things that he could make without messing up too badly.

Melia went to the bathroom and emptied the non existent contents of her stomach. She felt miserable at the moment. She spent about 15 minutes in there feeling miserable and throwing up. She still didn't feel good when she stopped throwing up, and she wasn't hungry.

She brushed her teeth then went back to everyone else. She didn't want to worry them over probably just eating something the previous evening that didn't agree with her, or being overly anxious.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now," Melia told him. "Vince said that he was going to get me more help and offered me the chance to be the tutor for the older kids."

"He did, that's great," Dave said. He liked that she wanted to have a career and she was getting opportunities where they could spend more time together. "I've been trying to figure out what to do with the girls about the school issue."

"Sounds interesting. I guess that just put a new spin on things didn't it?" Melia asked."Hopefully I will be able to work on completing my degree and everything also. It's going to be crazy, but it will hopefully be worth all the havoc."

"Just make sure that you can still take care of yourself. I mean things will obviously be a little crazy with all of us for a while," Dave said. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'm fine," Melia said. "I was just anxious to tell you and nervous about how you would react. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure that you don't want anything?" Dave asked shoving another bite of pancakes into his mouth.

"Yeah," Melia said before turning her attention to the girls' dramatic retelling of going to sleep at Mommy's then waking up at Daddy's. Melia had to laugh. It was hilarious listening to them.

Melia spent the rest of the day trying to avoid anything that smelled like any sort of food, but still spending time with Dave and everyone.  
-----------------------

Please, please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Somebody

Chapter 22

Melia enjoyed her time off until Saturday morning. She woke up really early again feeling nauseous. She quietly and quickly got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

She had only been in there for a few minutes when she felt a strong pair of hands pull her hair back. Dave sat there with her the rest of the time she was vomiting.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dave asked. "Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I'll find one first thing Wednesday morning," Melia agreed. She thought that she knew what was going on, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. The situation wasn't exactly what she had expected. She had intended on being married before she even thought she was pregnant again.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked. He wasn't going to press too much because this was a step above last time they'd talked about this. She'd refused to go to the doctor then.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's Saturday, nothings open except public clinics," Melia told him. She knew that she should tell him what she thought was going on, but she didn't want to complicate things even more, if that were possible.

"So, how long before the girls wake up?" Dave asked.

"I'd say an hour tops, most likely sooner," Melia told him. She knew that Cammie at least would wake up soon, and Angel and Grace would probably be quick to follow. She didn't know if she could deal with making breakfast seeing as the nausea hadn't completely vanished.

"I'm taking it either cereal or pancakes again this morning," Dave said.

"I might make French toast. I probably won't eat it, but I should be able to fix it," Melia said. She was honestly starving, but she didn't want to end up emptying the contents of her stomach yet again.

They waited for a little while before Melia began preparing breakfast. She tried to eat some of the French toast but eneded up in the bathroom.

--------------

The next day Melia was excited, but nervous, to meet the new girl that Vince had found. She had wanted to find someone herself, but Vince insisted that he knew just the person. She wanted this to work.

She was also nervous because she had bought one of those at home pregnancy tests. She planed on taking it in one of the public restrooms so it wouldn't be traced back to her, and she could mention the results if need be.

She went to take it and ended up spending the time waiting for it to process throwing up. It was pretty gross. She thanked God that she remembered a toothbrush and a travel sized tube of tooth paste. She looked at the results and knew that she had to go to the doctor Wednesday to get the results confirmed. She also knew she had to talk to Dave, but she wanted to get some advice from Trish first.

"What's up?" Trish asked when Melia entered the locker room.

Melia quickly looked around to make sure that no one was in there. This was something she wanted to talk to Trish about privately. "I think I'm pregnant. I took one of those at home pregnancy tests and it was positive," Melia said. "What should I do?"

"First you should probably talk to Dave. I mean he does have the right to know about what's going on. It's his baby," Trish said. "Then you should probably get it confirmed by the doctor. Pregnancy tests sometimes produce false positives. I don't know from there. That's something you and Dave are going to have to talk about. Adam was looking for you, but he wouldn't tell me why."

"I know I need to talk to Dave, but why does this have to be so difficult? I mean I love him and he loves me, but adding a new life to this mess could be one to many staws on the camel's back so to speak," Melia said.

"Everything happens for a reason. The reason will eventually make itself clear," Trish said. "I, however, need to go practice right now. If you need to talk some more then feel free to call me later."

"Yeah, I've got some things to attend to also," Melia said noticing that it was almost time to meet Ms. Kimberly Jackson. She wasn't looking forward to this as much now has she had been this morning. She was really looking forward to this night being over. She wanted to talk to Dave and get this over with.

She was waiting in the room when she again saw her father. She saw him make his way towards her and thought about leaving but decided against it. Maybe he did deserve another chance to be a father. He admitted what he did was wrong, and that she deserved a better father than him.

"Melia, can we talk for a few minutes?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, but I'm meeting someone her any minute," Melia told him. "What did you want to say?"

Joseph was surprised that his daughter was letting him get a word in edgewise (A/N: no pun intended, I promise). "I wanted to say that I was sorry one more time, and if you wanted me to I would get lost forever," Joseph said that. He was sad that his presence had made her and Adam fight when they needed each other the most.

"I don't want you to leave, but I don't want to get hurt again. You hurt me more than anyone when you just never appeared. Until I was eight or nine every year on my birthday I would wish that you would come back and be my knight in shining armor. Instead I was disappointed. Adam tried to tell me that it didn't matter, but it never worked. I would go around moping for the next week or so and then be force to move on. I wanted a father like everyone else had," Melia told him.

"I know I wasn't there, but I want to be here now. Nothing I can do will make up for the last 24 years, but I don't want to live without my children in my life. I know Adam's still mad at me. I've tried to talk to him, but he'll come around eventually, and I want to know the little girl I never got to meet," Joseph said.

"There is no more little girl. I've grown up. and I don't need a protector. I need someone I can talk to and confide in. I don't need decisions to be made for me," Melia clarified. She wasn't going to go into this under any false pretenses. She wasn't even sure if this was going to work. "I need someone that loves me and accepts me flaws and all."

"I know that. And for the record I did send you cards and occasional letters. I know that your mother probably kept them from you to protect you, but I did think about you and Adam especially as you guys got older."

"That's all good and dandy, but I have a job to do right now. Here's my cell number if you ever want to talk," Melia said again putting the ball in his court. She didn't want this ball mixed up with all the others in hers.

"I'll do that," Joseph said before he left.

--------------

The night was absolutely crazy. Melia had to like Kim as she preferred to be called. She was really good with the kids, especially the really little ones, and she understood about Melia's frequent bathroom breaks. It was nice to have enough hands to go around. Next week she would begin tutoring the older kids.

"Look at those two," Kim said pointing and Grace and Ash who were currently trying to force a much protesting Angel to be their baby.

"Those two are going to get married 15 years from now, but if her father ever finds out I said that he'll have to hurt me," Melia joked. "Those two are inseparable. He pulls her out of her shell and she calms him down."

"Any other pointers I should know?" Kim asked.

Melia went on to tell her about some of the quirks of the other kids and who to be careful of when they were together. She also shared a little bit about families so that Kim wouldn't be surprised when some of them said some thing about them. Many of the kids were from single family homes.

--------------

Melia thought the girls would never go to sleep. She was so anxious about talking to Dave that she was sure that she was going to go crazy. She needed to let this out, not only because he needed to know, but because she needed all the sanity that she could get.

"The girls are sleeping," Dave reported stripping down to his boxers like usual.

"Babe, there's something we need to talk about," Melia said. She hoped he would be happy when he heard this.

"Okay, then what is it?" Dave asked uncertain of what she was going to say.

"I think I'm pregnant," Melia said. "I took an at home pregnancy test and it was positive. When we go back to D.C. I'll have a doctor either confirm or deny it."

--------------

Review pleases please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Somebody

Chapter 23

"You're pregnant?" Dave asked. "Are you sure?"

"It hasn't been confirmed by a doctor, but I'm pretty sure," Melia said a little bit confused by his reaction. She hadn't expected him to be excited, but she hadn't expected this either.

"But we were safe," Dave protested.

"Something failed somewhere," Melia said. "Nothing's 100 foolproof."

"So," Dave said unsure of what to say next, "what are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm honestly not sure, but if you're not ready for this now is a good time to say something. I don't want to fall any deeper for you and then have to figure out how to live without you," Melia said. She wasn't sure if she could figure out how to live without him now, but later it would be even harder.

"It's not that I don't want this, because God knows I do; I just wasn't expecting this now," Dave said. "We've only been together like 5 months."

"And I've been happier the last five months than I have in a long time," Melia said. "I don't know if it's just me, but taking care of the girls and us being together almost like a family has been a thrill for me."

"It's not that. I was merely stating that things have been going really fast between us," Dave said. "We've both been recently out of relationships that ended badly, and this is all overwhelming."

"If you need some space I can take Cammie and find Adam and Jay for a while," Melia said already feeling slightly rejected.

"Don't go," Dave said mentally seeing this spiral out of control. He honestly didn't want her to leave he just wanted a little time to be able to let everything sink in. He was still trying to wrap his mind around this even if he was already a little excited.

Melia smiled at him. "I'm gonna go to bed," Melia said. "We've got an early morning tomorrow," Melia said.

"Mornings suck," Dave said.

"I know we get to drive four hours tomorrow," Melia said knowing that that was normal people time. It would probably take them longer with two young girls and no telling how she would be feeling in the morning.

--------------

The next morning Melia woke up feeling okay. She and Dave talked and decided not to say anything until they knew for sure that she was pregnant, and even then the information was only on a need to know basis.

"Okay the car is loaded," Dave said. "Are the girls finished with breakfast?"

"That they are. Everything's ready to go," Melia said. "I even got snacks."

After what seemed like an eternity they were on the road to the next city, specifically the next arena.

It seemed like another eternity before they even got close to getting there. Dave spent most of the car ride enjoying the company. Melia was picking out materials for her new position, which started as soon as she had the materials. She had to admit she was excited there was so much going on that six or seven months ago she would never have imagined. She thought she was going to be trapped in Toronto for the rest of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave asked.

"Everything. It wasn't that long ago that I never thought I'd get out of Toronto alive, then every thing with Brad, then Angie. Somewhere along the way I got a job I love more than any other job I've ever had, and I managed to fall in love with the best kept nice guy in the world. Now hopefully our family is going to grow," Melia told him. She was surprised that she found such an eloquent way to verbalize the many thoughts that were going through her mind.

"How you an be so enthusiastic this early and after so long in the car is beyond me, but honestly I'm excited too," Dave said. "Even if you aren't pregnant now, I do want to have babies with you some day."

"I can't think of a better father," Melia said. She hadn't expected to hear that at all, but she was happy. "Speaking of fathers, I'm going to have a quick lunch with mine when we get there. Can you keep an eye on Cammie for a little while?"

"Sure," Dave said, "just be careful and know what's going on before you jump in to deep."

"I know; it takes time to get to know someone. Maybe he found some maturity the last 24 years," Melia said. "The idea of being a mother has made me realize he deserves another chance."

"Yeah, I guess. We're almost there, about 30 minutes. You need to use rest room? It'll probably be the last one before we get to the arena," Dave said.

"Nope, and the girls are still sleeping," Melia answered.   
--------------

Melia arrived at the local Olive Garden and honestly wasn't sure if her father was going to show up at all. She only had to wait a few minutes to receive her answer when he came into the restaurant. She was a little nervous about meeting him. This would be the first real father-daughter thing they had ever done.

"Melia, how are you?" Joseph asked.

"I'm pretty good," Melia said. "I do have a few questions to ask you though, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I'll do my best to answer them," Joseph said.

"Where have you been for so long?" Melia asked.

"A lot of places. Trying to find myself mostly. I send you and Adam letters but they were never responded to," Joseph said.

"Why didn't you come see us?" Melia asked filing away the piece of information that he father had just told her. Either her mother or Adam had kept those letters from her.

"I don't know. I guess when my letters never got answered I assumed that you and Adam had a good life and I didn't want to mess that up again. I thought you didn't need me," Joseph told his daughter. He was amazed at the woman she'd become.

"The only other question I have, is what made you come back?" Melia said.

"A few years ago I was diagnosed with cancer, and it dawned on me the tomorrow I always assumed was coming to see you and Adam wasn't nessicarily going to come. I've been in remission for 16 months," Joseph said. He knew he wasn't going to have to tell both children at once. "How has your life been?"

"When I was little Adam mostly took care of me. Mom usually worked two jobs to keep us fed and clothed. I was pretty happy though," Melia said. She wasn't ready to tell him the rest. She needed to trust him more.

"That's good. How did you and Dave cross paths?" Joseph asked.

"We were both wandering the hotel halls and ran into each other," Melia said with a smile. Despite recent goings on that was the turning point in her life.

"You guys seem happy," Joseph observed as they received their food.

"Do you have any other family?" Melia asked hoping the answer was no. She didn't want sot share him with anyone, beside maybe Adam, yet.

"I was remarried, and have a 15-year-old daughter, Kennedy. Her mother died years ago," Joseph said. His younger daughter wasn't especially fond of him anyway, but when he told her that he was going to try to get Adam and Melia back into his life she as even more angry with him. He knew she blamed him for the death of her mother.

"Oh, I have a little sister," Melia said. "Would it be possible to meet her?" Melia wondered if this girl was like she was at his age. Melia was quite the mess at that age with a 21-year-old brother who was trying to be her father, and dealing for the first time with the idea that her father wasn't coming back.

"I don't know. She isn't exactly thrilled with me right now, or you and Adam for that matter. She was pretty angry when I told her that I was going to find you guys," Joseph said. "She doesn't really want anything to do with anyone at the moment."

"I know how that goes. Can you just see if she would come meet me? I really want to meet her. Maybe it would help her move past the emotions she has," Melia said. "At least I'm interested in her."

"Okay, I get the point I'll talk to her about it and see if I can convince her," Joseph said.

The pair chatted while the finished their lunch. After they finished Melia when back to the arena and did all the many things that she had to do before the meeting for the superstars started.

-------------

Hey look it's another chapter. The next one is written and will be up in a couple days after you've all had a chance to absorb all that's in this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This chapter is a little different, but I heard the song and knew that it fit how I wanted Adam to think about this whole situation with his father, and I thought this was as good of a time as any to add it. Who knows where this will go.

Somebody

Chapter 24

Adam knew that his sister was seeing their father as he was sitting here. He knew that it was inevitable. Melia had always wanted to at least meet their father once. He had been invited to join them, but he couldn't go. He just wasn't ready. He couldn't bring himself to face that man that had left him so many years ago. He began writing. Jeff did this kind of thing all the time, and recently it'd kept him sane, so Adam didn't think he had anything to lose trying it

_Hey Dad,   
I'm Writing to you   
not to tell you that I still hate you   
Just to ask you how you feel   
and how we fell apart   
how this fell apart   
_   
It was almost therapeutic, as he wrote things down. Questions he had that had never really been answered and thoughts and feelings about what had happened since he was six years old. One of his big questions was how everything just fell apart.

He honestly wasn't that angry anymore, though it was a clever way to disguise that he had any interest in ever seeing or talking to the man.

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world   
Do you think about your sons,   
Do you miss your little girl   
When you lay your head down   
How do you sleep at night   
Do you even wonder if we're all right? _

But we're all right,   
We're all right

He knew that it was hard, but it couldn't have been that hard because they made it. There were so many people that had families similar to his that didn't make it until their 30th birthday like he had. It wasn't like there was anything that he and Melia had really wanted, but not had. He knew that his mother had given up so many things for that to happen. The only negative thing that he could think of right now was that he was forced to grow up so fast. He had to be the man that his father should have been. It was his role to protect his mother and sister from the rest of the world. He knew now that they didn't need it, but that was his job in their family when he was younger. They made it however and they were stronger because of it.

He wasn't sure if his father really missed him or his sister of if this was a ploy to extort money out of them in some way. It wasn't that he was being cynical; Melia just believed the best in people until it was too late and she ended up getting hurt. He wasn't like that. It wasn't like he hadn't already gotten money out of them from the unpaid child support that goes back for decades. He didn't think that his mother had ever gotten a single check from him. If his mother would file complaints she would have more money than she would know what to do with, but she wasn't that kind of person.

_Its been a long hard road without you by my side   
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried   
You broke my mother's heart   
You broke your children for life   
Its not okay,   
but we're all right   
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes   
But those are just a long lost memory of mine   
I spent so many years learning how survive   
Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm Still alive_

It had been more difficult than anything to know at six years old his father was never coming back. His mother had always told him and Melia that there was hope that he would come back, but you could tell by her tone that she wasn't counting on it. No one except Melia counted on it, and then it devastated her when she realized that it wasn't ever going to happen.

He had pretty much taught himself how to be a man, and when he was 12 he was taking care of his 6 year old sister much of the day while his mother slaved to feed and cloth the three of them with only her income. She'd worked long hours for little pay and they still survived.

There was a point before he left that the man was his hero, but that was so long ago that it seemed like a whole different lifetime. Things could definitely be divided into pre and post divorce for him.

_The days I spent   
so cold, so hungry,   
Were full of hate,   
I was so angry   
The scars run deep inside this tatooed body,   
Theres things I'll take to my grave,   
But I'm Okay, I'm Okay._

As he was writing about the days that he was cold and hungry because he'd given the last little bit of food to Melia, which happened once every couple of weeks he realized that the anger that he had was just as useless as all the other negative emotions he'd felt his life. Somewhere unconsciously he'd let go of it like he had so many other things. His father for the longest time just didn't exist to him. He'd found something else to focus on and put it all aside. He knew that his mother had gone without so many things because she wanted him and Melia to have nicer things than she could really afford without budget pinching. He was beginning to realize just how expensive children were not that Alannah was pregnant.

_Its been a long hard road without you by my side   
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried   
You broke my mother's heart   
You broke your children for life   
Its not okay,   
but we're all right   
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes   
But those are just a long lost memory of mine,   
Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm Still alive, Yea I'm still alive   
_   
He was in many ways broken though he tried to put it all out of his mind much more often than not. There were things that he'd experienced so much younger than any of his friends had. He hadn't ever had very many friends even as a child. He felt so much older than his 30 years. Melia was broken too. It was easier to tell with her and her long history of unhealthy relationships and the plethora of other stupid decisions that she had mad through the years. Not that he wasn't guilty of a plethora of his own stupid decisions through the years. He was actually happy that she met Dave even though he didn't like the man at all. He treated her better than almost any man in her live ever had.

Their father was a hero in Melia's eyes much longer than in his probably because of the age difference and his sister's eternal optimism. She always thought that he would come back one day and rescue them from the big bad world, only he returned to late for that. He'd been the one to rescue her every time she needed it, and probably sometimes when she didn't need it. He was the one that held her every time she was crying from a brokcn heart or a skinned knee.

_And sometimes,   
I forgive,   
Yeah, and this time,   
I'll admit,   
That i miss you,   
Said I miss you_

Adam admitted to the piece of paper, that he vowed to burn later before anyone saw it, that he did miss his father most of the time. That was why he had all the other negative emotions surrounding his father's departure. Even though he didn't hate the man and wasn't angry with him he still wasn't ready to admit to forgiving him. At least not yet. He knew the point would come, and he hoped it would be soon so that he wasn't so on edge around everyone.

_Its been a long hard road without you by my side   
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried   
You broke my mother's heart   
You broke your children for life   
Its not okay,   
but we're all right   
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine,   
Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

As hard as it was for him it must have been about ten times harder for their mother who had to be both parents combined for so many years. She sat there and watched as her son traveled all over the world and her daughter's life spiraled down hill, and still she'd made it through everything. He'd pretty much forgotten about her feelings about the mess that had become her family. He knew that she took his dad's leaving personally. She though she was supposed to be able to keep her family together and somehow she had, even if he wasn't there. He and Melia were closer than most siblings he knew even if they fought a lot. Even if there were times he acted more like her father than her older brother.

_And sometimes,   
I forgive,   
and this time,   
I'll admit,   
That I miss you, I miss you,   
Hey Dad._

When he reread what he had written, he realized that even if he never got to know the man he was ready to forgive the man and give him the chance to be the father that he was so long ago before whatever changed his mind about being a father. He knew he would want a second chance if the roles were reversed.

----------------

There you go. I'm not sure how this is going to fit into everything, but we shall find out. Read and review like always.


	25. Chapter 25

Somebody

Chapter 25

It was Wednesday and Melia was at the doctor's office. Dave had offered to come with her, but she told him to say with the girls. She was already nervous enough about this appointment, and if he were here she would be even more nervous. She knew it was crazy, but she didn't care.

The last few days she hadn't been able to keep anything down. It was a through mess. She hated not being able to do anything. Now she was just waiting for the results. She wanted to know now and get it all over with.

"Miss Copeland," the doctor said, and Melia cringed; she wasn't into anything that formal, "you're pregnant. From the information you gave me you're most likely about 5 weeks, but we'll have to do an ultrasound to see more accurately. How about we schedule an appointment for Friday and I'll get you some prenatal vitamins." She agreed and waited for the doctor to return.

Melia knew this was going to go over like a ton of bricks. She and Dave would be happy. She was already happy just to be with him, but the rest of the world was going to have to take a little more time to accept this.

She got home and just smiled at Dave. He knew exactly what the smile was for. "We're going to have a baby," he said giving her a hug. "How exactly are we going to tell the girls?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I haven't figured out how to tell anyone," Melia admitted. "I guess just be honest with them and answer their questions the best we can."

"Let's wait a little while before we tell the girls though. I mean things are just starting to reach some level of normalcy," Dave said.

"That's fine. They say it's easiest to lose the baby the first trimester anyway. It's better to not get them exited about it to soon. I have another appointment on Friday. They're going to do an ultra sound. I want you to come," Melia said.

"Of course," Dave said. "We can leave the girls with mom."

"I have a few phone calls to make. I don't want Adam finding this out from someone else," Melia said. She knew the longer she waited to tell him the more likely it was that someone else was going to. She also needed Alannah's advice on the situation.

"I'm gonna make some lunch any requests?" Dave asked.

"Something that isn't burned," Melia joked. "Actually grilled cheese sounds good, but just wait and I'm sure you'll get some interesting combos. When I was pregnant with Cammie I wanted chocolate ice cream and pickles."

"You don't even like pickles," Dave commented with a smirk.

"I know," Melia said. "Where are the girls?"

"Angel and Grace are watching a movie, and Cammie is in there playing quietly with them," Dave said. "I don't know how you do it all day. This morning those three have been into everything."

"It gets easier don't worry," Melia said. She went to check on the girls and found Cammie sleeping on the floor with her ever present blanket and Angel and Grace were almost at end of Aladdin.

She picked Cammie up and put her in her crib before calling Adam.

--------------

Adam was off in his own thoughts about how to actually go through with at least a conversation with his father when his phone rang. He checked the caller id and saw that it was Melia.

"What do you want?" Adam joked.

"I don't want anything. I call you other times beside when I want something," Melia said.

"Okay, if you say so," Adam said. "What's going on?"

"I have something to tell you that you won't want to hear," Melia told him.

"If you want to tell me you're moving in with Dave I already figured that out since more and more of your and Cammie's stuff seems to be there," Adam teased.

"Adam shut up," Melia told him. "I'm trying to be serious. I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Adam asked. "How in the hell could you be pregnant?"

"Adam you don't need to ask that question your wife's going to have a baby soon," Melia said.

"Does Dave know?" Adam instantly asked. He wanted to know how quickly he needed to get up to D.C. and kick the other man's ass.

"Dave knows. He's cool with it. He's actually kind of exited," Melia told her brother hoping he didn't come up and do something stupid.

"You haven't even known the man 6 months," Adam protested.

"You knew right away that Alannah was the one for you," Melia said. "You were talking about marrying her by the time you guys had dated for 6 months."

"There was a lot less baggage involved in my and Alannah's relationship than yours and Dave's. You guys both have other people to look out for, too," Adam said.

"Adam, chill. I have someone to go all parental on me and it's not you. Mom is going to freak out when I tell her. She's not really big into this whole having kids before you're married thing. Trust me I know," Melia told him.

"So you told me before you told Mom?" Adam asked amazed. Melia usually told their mother everything right away.

"Only because I need to talk to Alannah and I don't want her to have to keep a secret from you. I couldn't do something like that," Melia said.

"I'll get Alannah while I try to absorb everything that I've heard. My little sister is going to have a baby with a man she barely knows," Adam said.

"Shut up and give your wife the phone," Melia said irritated.

--------------

Melia knew as best he was trying to brush it off Adam was freaking out inside. He always covered freaking out with humor. He didn't like to show his emotions very much, unless they were happy emotions.

She talked to her sister-in-law for a while asking advice on how to get rid of morning sickness, or in he case all day sickness. Unfortunately, Alannah didn't have any advice on that one. Alanna did, however, manage to calm her down a little bit before she knew that she had to tell her mother the news.

Melia dialed the familiar digits with the dread of a child who knew they were about to be in some major trouble. She knew it was coming, and it would probably be just as bad when she told her father and Jay.

"Mama, I'm pregnant," Melia told her when she picked up the phone. She didn't want to prolong the inevitable.

"Have you told Dave?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, he's okay with it. I mean he's actually kind of exited," Melia said hoping that it would help soften the blow.

"Melia Nicole, not once but twice. I thought I taught you better than that," her mother began. Melia knew where this was going. Somehow it was going to end in the fact that she was carrying on, in her mother's terms as a common prostitute. And of course it did.

"Mama, why can't you just be happy for Dave and I? We're going to become parents and I was honest with you even though I knew that you would be disappointed in me," Melia said. She was happy now that she had convinced Adam to let her talk to Alannah before he got to this point.

"Well if you would quit going against the natural order of things and get married before and of this happened then I wouldn't have to get after you so much," her mom chastised.

"Mama, the natural order of things is for a man and woman who love each other very much to want to have a child. Granted this child wasn't exactly planned Dave and I did want to eventually get married and have children together," Melia said hoping this would calm her mother down some.

"Then why couldn't it have waited until after you got married? If you would have just learned to say no a long time ago then you wouldn't be unmarried and have a child and another one on the way," she said.

"Mama, you love Cammie more than anything. Can you honestly say that you wish she wasn't here right now?" Melia said remembering the time that she thought she had lost Cammie and her mother was right there with her.

"But the world would be so much easier for you if you didn't have children until you got married," her mom said.

"You were married before you had children and the world was still hard on you," Melia said. "I know Daddy left you, but Dave isn't like that. I know you're trying to protect me from getting hurt. Dave's not going to hurt me. He wants to have this baby and he wants us to be together."

"I hope for your sake he's right, and I expect to see you one more time before the baby's born. I want to give you both a piece of my mind," her mother said half joking half serious.

"I'll try Mama, I've been really busy with the girls, Dave, work, and everything else," Melia said.

"Well, I expect to see a sonogram picture at least," her mother said. "And if you ever need anything you know where to find me."

"I know. Bye Mama, I love you," Melia said before hanging up and again heading to the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit her.


	26. Chapter 26

Somebody

Chapter 26

Melia knew that today was the day. She wasn't looking forward to telling her father, mostly because she was afraid that if she disappointed him that he would leave again. She wanted him to remain in her life. She felt almost normal this way.

Melia arrived at the arena with Adam seeing as they had spent the morning just hanging out like they used to. It was actually relatively pleasant for a change. She has spent part of the morning battling the ever present nausea, but other than that things had pretty much gone back to normal between the two.

"I'm heading to catering," Adam said. "Are you coming with?"

"No, I have to go meet Dave and then we're going to tell Dad. Meet you in catering in say 20?" Melia asked.

"Sounds good. See you there," Adam said letting her go on her way.

--------------

Dave was in hell. He had just told his "best friends" that Melia was pregnant. Randy was happy; It was Ric and Paul that he was worried about. They were about as far from happy as anyone could get.

He was never more relieved to hear a knock on the door than he was the moment that Melia knocked. She saved him from saying something really stupid.

"If it isn't the whore who's trying to destroy Evolution," Paul sneered when he saw her.

It took all Dave had not to do something totally rash, but with Melia in here he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry; you're doing a good enough job on your own. Keeping talent like Randy and Dave beneath you to protect that precious little title isn't going to work forever," Melia said. "I just thought I would share that with you seeings as it's so hard to look around your ego and into the real world."

Dave couldn't help but to smirk. He'd told them that Melia had a razor sharp tongue when she thought she needed it. He was only upset that there wasn't more swearing involved. That might have been kind of fun.

--------------

Melia went to the designated place and she saw her father there when she arrived. Her nervousness grew even more. It was kind of scary to think that she could already be disappointing him.

"Dad this is Dave," Melia introduced. "Despite what Adam may have said he's a pretty good guy."

"Your brother has had nothing but good things to say about him amazingly," Joseph revealed.

"Dad, we're going to have a baby," Melia said quickly she knew she probably shouldn't blurt something that big out like that, but it was the only way that it was going to come out.

"That's great sweetie," Joseph said pulling his oldest daughter into a big hug.

A teenager with light brown hair and the unmistakable Copeland eyes came into the area. "Damn, I just went in a big circle," she said.

"Kennedy Elizabeth, watch your language," Joseph gently scolded his youngest daughter. "This is your sister Melia."

"To bad I can't pawn him off on you all the time," Kennedy said.

"Trust me it's better to have a father than to not have one," Melia told the teenager. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Who's the cutie?" Kennedy asked looking at Dave.

"This is my boyfriend Dave," Melia said.

"I thought I had a brother, too," Kennedy said.

"I have to go meet him like now. Would you guys like to come along?" Melia asked. She knew they would be okay because for whatever reason Adam let go of all animosity toward the man, and probably had the rest of their friends thinking that Melia was a psycho pregnant woman. She made a note of this to file away for later.

--------------

Dave was much more comfortable around Melia's friends. A few of them had even become his friends though they were still enemies in front of the world. It was easier here than with just her father. He wasn't feeling the same tension from her anymore.

She told all the people at the table and despite a few death glares he was confident that he would remain in the world for a little while longer if he didn't do anything stupid, which was highly unlikely at this point. He knew that he was going to do more than one stupid thing during her pregnancy. He'd done a lot of stupid things when Angie was pregnant with Grace and Angel. He didn't think that it was possible to not do something stupid when around a pregnant woman.

"I hate to be the first to leave, but I have a few things to attend to before we can open before the lovely meeting that ya'll have in a little while," Melia said. "Steph's bring the girls by later right?"

"Yeah she said she would drop them off sometime before the show," Dave said before giving Melia a quick kiss.

--------------

Melia arrived to the child care room and Kim was already there. She was surprised because she was usually the first one in the room.

"I thought you would have been here a while ago," Kim said. "You're usually here before they even start to set things up."

"I had some people I needed to talk to then I had to stop at the restroom," Melia said. "I'm glad to know that they can do a good job without me though. I mean sometimes they just don't do things right."

"Don't worry I was here to set them straight," Kim joked. "I'll be glad when we can divide the kids up. It'll be a little easier on both of us that way."

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be within the next few weeks. I've got almost all my stuff picked out, and Vince said I could use the express delivery option and it would be a business expense," Melia said.

"Where are your girls?" Kim asked. She had never seen Melia without at least one of the girls hanging all over her.

"Stephanie is watching them. Both Dave and I were a little bit ago so we left them with her for a while," Melia said. "They'll be here before the show starts sometime."

"How long have you and Dave been together," Kim asked. She had never seen two people as happy as the woman in front of her and Dave. They had a happy family, too.

"Not as long as you probably think. We met in April and we started dating the beginning June, so a little over four months," Melia said. She knew the look she was seeing on the other woman's face. No one ever believed that she and Dave had been together for that short of a time. "I was thinking that we could take the kids trick or treating around the building since they'll be here for Halloween this year."

"That would be a cute idea, though changing all of them into costumes isn't exactly my idea of fun," Kim said. "It would be so cute to see them all dressed up."

"I know I'm exited about being able to dress up the girls. Grace wants to Jasmine, something Dave isn't thrilled about, Angel wants to a princess in general, and Cammie is going to be an angel," Melia said. "I'm sure Ash will come up with something relating to Grace's costume because those to are joined a the hip, and the others will be cute too, just no costume make up hopefully."

"That would be fun though if we had like a little tiger with stripes down his face and stuff," Kim said.

"Are you sure you weren't more cut out to be a make up artist," Melia joked.

The two women continued to talk for a little while before kids started showing up. Melia was exited that things were actually turning out so well for her for once. It was definitely a nice change.

-----------------------------

Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

1Somebody

Chapter 27

Dave only watched as Melia began preparing food. Christmas was in two days and somehow she had managed to get all the members of both his immediate family and hers to come to the apartment for Christmas. The only thing he was unsure of was how her parents would get along in the same room. He kind of knew there were still some pretty intense feelings between the two.

Dave wasn't much into cooking, so he was pretty much left to entertain Cammie, which he was okay with. He honestly never thought he would be able to love a child that wasn't his as much as he loved Cammie. He knew Melia felt the same about the girls. She had told him many times. They were a family and he couldn't wait to make it official. He had a huge surprise for Melia for Christmas.

"Daddy, cookie," Cammie demanded. She was talking so much and getting into everything. It was very challenging at times.

"Later sweetie, after dinner," Dave said. He knew that when Melia had the baby in May things were going to be pretty crazy. Four children in a little apartment. It was going to be interesting to se her get back into the swing of things, too.

--------------

Melia was in the kitchen with Angel and Grace. She was happy that she was finally slowly getting over the morning sickness and was making it through this okay. She was making things in shifts because of time and space.

Angel and Grace, as much of a hindrance as they were at times, were enjoying being able to help. It was worth it because they would always have the happy memory to look back on, and she knew that they needed some more of those.

She knew Dave wasn't thrilled about all the million of things that he was doing. She had enrolled in a college class, and was teaching the kids the way Vince had wanted. It was a lot, and sometimes it was a bit overwhelming even for her. She loved it though. She couldn't think of many things she loved more than her job.

She didn't plan on giving it up when the baby was born. She liked all of them being together, and she liked having a life of her own. She knew even though Dave would probably ask her to cut back, he would never make her give up working and everything else. He knew too much about what Brad had done to control her.

--------------

Melia took a few deep breaths before company began to arrive. She needed to relax. She was probably going to drive herself crazy.

She was worried about her parents. She knew that her mother wasn't going to be thrilled with the fact that her children had so easily forgiven the man that had left her so many years ago. Melia just wanted them to be civil for a few hours and then they could go back to aching however they deemed fit.

It wasn't long before the first guest had arrived. She was thankful that it was Adam. Maybe since both of them and their grandchildren were there her parents would be more apt to avoiding confrontation for the evening.

It wasn't long before the apartment was filled with relatives that were for the most part getting along. Some were avoiding each other, but it was nothing intolerable.

Everyone was sitting down for dinner when the doorbell rang. Melia didn't want to answer it, but Dave got up and did it anyway. She knew that he should, but she couldn't help being just a little disappointed. She wanted just one huge family dinner without interruption. She was beginning to think that it was too much to ask for, as Jay had called a few minutes prior wishing everyone a merry Christmas.

--------------

Dave opened the door and found a battered and bruised Angie on the other side. "Ang, what's going on?" he asked. He couldn't help but to be worried about the woman.

You said if I needed help to find you and I need help," Angie admitted. "You were right Andrew's not going to change."

"Ang, can you stay with your parents tonight?" Dave asked. "I don't want the girls to see you like this. Not to mention we have company, and it's already tense right now."

"You and Melia both said to find you if I needed help," Angie protested.

"Angie, it's Christmas. Melia and I want to have a nice Christmas with our family," Dave said. "You'll be safe at your parents tonight and we'll figure out everything tomorrow."

"Dave, I need your help now. This will be nothing compared to what he'll do if he finds me," Angie said.

Melia appeared in the entry way to see what was taking Dave so long and saw Angie. She had to take a deep breath so she could deal with this rationally. "Angie, what's going on?" Melia asked.

"I need help," Angie said.

"How about you visit with your parents and pick up the girls Christmas presents from them, got to dinner and come back in a few hours," Dave said. "Unless you're at your parents house stay in a public place. We'll figure out something new after that."

Melia smiled. She knew that she had to agree with him. They had both offered to help her if she needed it and they couldn't back down on it no matter the crappy timing.

"Or I could stay here and be safe," Angie said.

Dave was about to scream. She didn't get it. "Angie, I don't think that you want the girls see you right now. I think that Dave is right. You can come back in a few hours and we'll get things all figured out," Melia said.

"Fine, but if anything happens to me until then it's all your fault," Angie said before she left.

Melia and Dave got back to their company. Dave tried to not be nervous through dinner. He was just waiting for the right moment. He was thinking it would be right before Melia served dessert, but he wasn't sure right now. He just knew that it had to be the right moment.

He'd already talked to Adam bout what he was going to do, and Adam gave him his blessing. Dave knew that he wasn't thrilled about the idea, but at least he'd gotten the blessing. He knew that Adam's blessing counted more than anyone else in her life.

He was exited at the same time though. He'd thought about marrying her since she came to Washington with him for the first time. It probably wouldn't be like right now if it weren't for the baby, but he figured why delay the inevitable.

He saw his moment and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. He was nervous as hell, but he didn't let it show. "Melia, I love you. You mean the world to me. Will you marry me?" Dave asked. Not exactly what he planed to say, but at least it came out coherent and flattering.

He saw the tears in Melia's eyes as she whispered yes. She was crying as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He was almost crying just like she was. It was a moment that was almost surreal for both of them. She knew that she wasn't sure how things would work, but she was happy that Dave wanted to be with her every step of the way.

The next couple hours were pretty good; however, the host and hostess were insanely happy. It probably would have taken a small riot for them to notice that anything was wrong.

The only exasperating part of the evening was that Angie actually came back instead of staying with her parents. Other than that the evening couldn't have gone to much better given the circumstances.

------------

Sorry it's taken so long, anyway, please review.


	28. Somebody 28

Somebody

Chapter 28

Melia was happy that January was over and it was well into Feburary. It meant the holidays and Dave's birthday were over. It wasn't that she didn't like the season, it was just overwhelming rightn now.

She was laying on teh couch relaxing since Dave had taken the girls out. She knew that in a little while Dave would be coming home swearing he would never do something like this again. Even though she knew that he always would when things go as crazy as they had been this morning. It was just one of those mornings.

Tomorrow Melia had a doctor appointment, and she would hopefully tell her how long she could work before she had to take materninty leave. She wasn't happy about the idea, but kenw he would have to deal with it. Hopefully Dave would let Angel and Grace stay home with her while she was off. It would keep things from being completely boring.

She was reminising on Valentine's Day, which had been a few days prior, when her phone rang. She considered ignoring it until she saw her father's cell number. The last time she'd talked to him he hadn't sounded like he was feeling very well. She decided that she had to take it.

He asked if he coudl see her this afternoon and she coudln't refuse him. It sounded important.

It wasn't long before Dave came back complaining about fans and behavior. SHe kenw it was god natured. He put Cammie in her crib and sent Angel and Grace to play quietly in their room.

-------------

Joseph wasn't sure what he was going to say. He hated telling Melia because it made it that much more real, just like telling Adam had, only even more real.

Hekenw hea had to tell his daughter and seh would except this as graciously as possible, but wehn he was gone she would cry and Dave would be the one who was ultimately there for her, as he had been since Joseph reentered her life. According to Adam Dave was one of the best things that ever happened to her, though he claimed he would deny it forever.

Joseph nervously knocked on the door. There was no pleasany way to give anyone this news.

When his daughter opened the door and greeted him, his hand imeaditatley went to her growing tummy. "Is the baby moving yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's moving quite a bit," Melia said "This one is more active than Cammie was this far along.

Melia, Dave, and Joseph talked for a a little bit until Melia brought the conversation around to his health.

"I've got something to tell you," Joseph said.

"Okay, well spill it," Melia said.

"I was at the doctors for a regular checkup and when the tests came back he confirmed what we both suspected. The cancer has come out of remission," Joseph said. "He doubts there's anything we can do to put it back into remission."

"But it's been gone for two years, how could it just reappear?" Melia asked. She didn't want to have to deal with this right now. He was supposed to be able to stay with her, Adam, and Kennedy before his time came, and nownot only was he not going to be with his children, but he was going to have to suffer.

"I don't know, but that's the hand I've been dealt. Melia and I guess it's karma. I'm getting what I deserve for being such a lousy father and husband all these years," Joseph said. "I want to try radiation and chemo again, but I don't want Kennedy to have to see me go through it again."

"What can I do to make it easier?" Melia asked knowing she had to do something. She couldn't let him give up right now. She needed him, as did Adam and Kennedy though they wouldn't as readily admit it.

"I know this is a lot to ask since you have your own family ane everything, but could you take care of Kennedy for a while?" Joseph asked. "I would have asked Adam, but she likes you better. I think you two will butt heads less."

"I'm no sure, Dad. I mean there is a lot going on around here right now. The baby's coming soon and the apartment is already crammed as is," Melia asked. "Dave and I will have to talk about it."

"That's understandable. I know this is a big decision to make. Take all the time you need," Joseph said. "I need to get going."

"Bye, Dad. I love you," Melia said. She hadn't told him that before, but she wanted him to know how she felt.

"I love you, too," Joseph said. He was about ready to cry. He hadn't heard it before, but he knew she did.

--------------

It took a little while, but eventually Melia was ready to talk to Dave. She wasn't sure what to think about her father coming out of remission. He wasn't invisible as she liked to think he was.

"Melia, I know you want to take Kennedy in, but we don't have the space," Dave said. Melia admired his honesty.

"I know. With the girls and Angie being in and out there isn't a lot of space, but on the other hand she's family," Melia said. "And I want my dad to get better."

"I completely understand that. However, short of buying a house in the next few weeks, it's not possible," Dave told her. "The chances of getting another larger apartment anytime soon is slim at best."

"Dave, we're going to need more space anyway," Melia pointed out. "We could look for a house near your parents house. Just sooner than expected."

"Baby, I love you, but it could take months to find a house. It probably will," Dave said. "Your dad needs to start chemo as soon as possible."

"Dave, I know. I also know unless Kennedy is somewhere safe then he's not going to start at all," Melia said. "I still need him, so do Kennedy and Adam."

"She'll be just as happy with Adam and Alannah and you'll still be able to see her a lot," Dave said.

"What if she stays with Alannah and Adam until we find a house?" Melia suggested hoping to find some solution.

"That's not the only issue. Kennedy has a ton issues, and we always have a ton of things going on right now. I know this is going to sound incredibly paranoid, but her staying here is going to have a lot of influence on what is going with the girls. An influence that I'm not so sure is going to be a good one. Also, thinking about Kennedy she needs more attention than we're going to be able to give her," Dave said. He hoped that came out well, but with all the hormones running through his fiancee right now he wasn't sure that was possible.

"Kennedy does have some problems, but Dave, all she needs is a little love. We love her and things will start to turn around. She just needs someone to love her unconditionally," Melia said knowing that this was going to come up. She wasn't thrilled that it was coming up, but it was something they were going to have to talk about.

"Along with that love she needs attention. Attention that we aren't going to be able to give her. We already have a toddler and two young children with another on the way. We also have all the stuff with Angie to tend to," Dave said.

"Dave, I went along with you when you said that we needed to help Angie because it was important to the girls, and therefore important to you. I need you to at least give this a chance if for nothing else than because it's important to me," Melia said. She hated pulling that card, but right now that was the only thing she had.

"Fine if you can get your dad, Adam, and Kennedy to agree to this," Dave said. He was afraid that they were getting into something that they couldn't handle, but he wasn't going to say anything right now. If nothing else this gave Melia a little time to think everything through.

"You rock. I love you so much," Melia said. "Do you think that we could get married by the end of the year instead of waiting until some time next year?"

"Baby, slow down. How about we wait until we find a house and the baby's born before we make to many decisions about it?" Dave said.

"You're right. Planning a wedding and having a new born isn't really a good idea," Melia said. "I'm going to see if it's okay with Adam that Kennedy stay with him for a while."

Dave wished that this didn't feel like such a bad idea. He knew that Melia was trying to do the right thing, but he had a feeling this wouldn't go the way that she wanted. This was going to be a tremendous amount of stress on Melia and the baby.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Adam couldn't believe what he'd let himself be talked into. He was now certain that Melia and Alannah could talk him into just about anything. He wasn't sure how he and Alannah were going to take care of an infant and a teenager, but it was to late now. Alannah would be home alone lots of the time anyway, so it shouldn't have surprised him that he gave in. Adam was gald this was temporary though. He loved Kennedy, but she was just like him at her age. Thier father, unfortunately, is nothing like his mother.

His father is permissive with Kennedy; he knows it. Adam's mother had never been permissive with him or Melia. He didn't know right now who had it worse. He knew this was going to be a difficult few months.

"Is the room ready?" Alannah asked. She knew he was nervous about this.

"It's fine. I've checked it like three times in the last hour," Adam said.

"Adam as crazy as this sounds, your doing the right thing. Kennedy is lucky to have siblings like you and Melia," Alannah said. She knew he was having his doubts. She would be to if she were him.

"I know. I'm just not sure this will be a positive relationship building experience. I mean she isn't going to be an easy child," Adam said.

"Sometimes the most difficult child is the most rewarding. You have an oppertunity to make a huge impact on her life.You can't say you wouldn't regret making this decision at some point," Alannah told him.

"But I can regret actually making it. Things are just starting to calm down and now this," Adam said.

"This isn't forever. It's just for a couple months," Alannah rmeinded him. "Your just being a drama king. I'm married to a drama king. That sounds like some MTV show."

"It couldn't be as bad as listening to the crap music they play on MTV most of the time," Adam siad.

"Amen," Alannah agreed before going to check on thier three month old son, Alexander.  
-

Melia and Dave were beginning to look for a house. Dave wasn't looking forward to it much. He and Angie had a lot of difficulty house hunting, and hoped problems would arise again, even though he wasn't looking forward to dealing with them.

Melia, on the other hand, was thrilled about finding a house of her own. "Our flight is tomorrow morning right?" Melia asked.

"Yes, we should be there before Kennedy," Dave said. He'd been hearing this all day.  
"Good, I don't want her to think she's being pawned off on someone," Melia said.

"Adam's gonna need all the help he can get," Dave said.

"She's a good kid; she just needs some guidance," Melia insisted. She knew Kennedy did need more than just a little guidance.

"She tries to flirt with Randy every chance she gets. He's nine years older than her and in a serious relationship," Dave pointed out.

"Your nine years older than me and we're going good," Melia said.

"She's 15 and you were 23 when we met. I don't recall you flirting with me right away either," Dave said. "It's not just Randy either. She throws herself at half the male locker room."

"Let's not talk about this right now," Melia said. "We don't have time right now. We need to get ready."

"Fine," Dave said. "The girls are going to stay with my mom for a couple days still right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. Let' get everything together so we don't forget anything," Melia said. She'd wanted to take the girls with them, but in the end practicality had won out. Neither her nor Dave were sure how this would go and didn't want the girls to feel awkward. She decided that he was right.  
-

Adam hadn't been able to sleep well that night. Both his sisters were due in the next morning, and he knew things could get out of control quickly

He cursed his father for not telling Kennedy what was going on, but he knew it was the other man's choice to make. Kennedy only knew that she was going to stay with Adam and Melia eventually. She might suspect the cancer is back, but his father didn't plan on confirming or denying anything.  
-

Kennedy was upset. There was something that she was being kept out of the loop of. She wasn't thrilled with the prospect of going to live with either of her siblings, who she barely knew, but that wouldn't matter to any of them. She wasn't sure if Alannah liked her, but she knew Dave didn't like her much.

She had to get up at an ungodly early hour. This was one more thing that Kennedy was going to told against them. She was 15 not five like everyone kept treating her as. She wasn't going to be that little girl ever again. She wished they would accept that she was growing up and didn't need the help they thought she did.  
She was going to resent them for a long time. She wasn't going to make this easy on them since they weren't making it easy on her.  
-

When Kennedy arrived in Tampa she found her siblings an thier significant others. Sh wasn't thrilled with the idea of waling with a pregnant woman, especially now that Melia was beginning to show, and two wrestlers. She wanted things to be as low key as possible, but it didn't look like it was going to work.

"Does he go everywhere with you?" Kennedy asked referring to Dave.

"He had a name," Dave said gruffly.

"You'll get used to it," Adam said. "He usually just observes. He's pretty quiet.

"He's a harmless teddy bear and he's practically part of the family," Melia said.

"But he's not. You haven't married him. He doesn't belong here," Kennedy said.

"Kennedy Elizabeth-" Adam began.

"Let me," Melia said. "Dave will be part of our family. I know right now things aren't easy for you, but they aren't easy for us either."

"What makes it hard for you?" Kennedy asked. "I'm the one who's moving from place to place. I'm the one who's in the dark as to why."

"Kennedy, we're happy your staying with us. Dad will tell you why in his own time. He just wants you to be happy right now," Adam said.

"Why would I be any more happy with you guys than I was before?" Kennedy asked. "You don't want me any more than he does."

"Look, sweetie, we know you don't think we want you here, but you should at least try to be happy. You deserve to be happy," Alannah said. She knew this was going to be a challenge.

"If you really want me how come your sharing me?" Kennedy asked.

"Because not only do we want you to be happy wherever you are. I'm sure my couch or livingroom floor isn't looking very pleasant right now," Melia siad. "If you like saying with Adam then by all means you can stay there. If not you can try living with Dave and I."

"So you're saying I ge some say in this.?" Kennedy asked.

"As long as you don't abuse it," Adam said. He and Melia had already talked about this and keeping things pretty much consistent.

"Just give it a shot. If you weren't happy with your dad then what have you got to lose?" Alannah asked.

"Time with my friends and doing what I want," Kennedy said.

"We know Dad pretty much let you do whatever you please, but we do have a couple simple rules. The biggest one is we need to know where you are at all times, and the other is that you respect the fact you will have to help some around the house," Adam said. He knew this was going to turn into a good guy bad guy thing. Most likely he and Dave were going to end up the bad guys. It was pretty much inevitable.

"Can I travel with you guys?" Kennedy asked.

"We'll talk about it," Melia said. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea right now with everything else changing. She needed to be in a regular school, and when Melia was on maternity leave she was going to be at home. She and Adam hadn't expected that question, and she had a feeling more unexpected questions were yet to come.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kennedy had spent almost six weeks with Adam. She was honestly being as difficult as possible, and she couldn't understand why she was still there. She'd done everything she could think of that wasn't horribly wrong to make them send her back. At this point she would rather stay with someone she didn't trust than someone that she didn't even know.

Unfortunately, she'd also been unable to convince Adam and Melia she should go on the road with them. She'd tried, but they had eventually told her if she didn't stop she wouldn't be able to travel with them during the summer. This was something that was to risky to test how much their word actually meant.

Next week she would go stay with Melia. She wasn't sure how it was exactly going to work. She just wanted out of Adam's. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he wasn't that bad, they are just to much alike to get along for long periods of time. She also thought she was treated to much like a child by him.

She honestly wondered how long it would take Dave to convince Melia that she wouldn't amount to anything, and that she would be a horrible influence on his girls. Part of her wanted to prove him wrong, but the other part was scared of failing. She knew that at one point she was what everyone thought of as a good girl, but the minute that image had the possibility of being distorted everyone turned on her. They decided that she wasn't telling the truth when they didn't want to believe what had actually happened.

* * *

Melia was excited to be able to be in the audience tonight. It was the biggest night in sports entertainment. Tonight was Wrestlemania. She got to be in the audience to possibly further whatever revenge storyline was in the works and in general to make Dave look like less of an animal.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Dave asked.

"Of course I do. It's not every night that I get to see you win the biggest prize in the game," Melia told him.

"Just making sure," Dave said not wanting to admit he was nervous. The next few weeks were going to be big. He was unsure of tonight also. Paul loved that title more than anything on the face of the planet, and prying it from his arms wasn't going to be an easy feet to accomplish.

"You're going to do great. You've spent almost two years being Evolution's animal; you deserve everything that you're getting tonight," Melia told him before giving him a reassuring kiss.

"Any words of advice for me?" Adam asked coming up from behind the pair.

"When you lose don't cry. No one likes a cry baby," Melia said poking fun of his current gimmick.

"Come on Dave got something way better than that," Adam said.

"How about go get'em tiger?" Melia suggested.

"Still not feeling it," Adam responded.

"Sorry, that's all I got. If you were in a title match, or even going to win tonight then I'd have something to work with," Melia teased him.

"Fine. I'm gonna go sulk now," Adam said turning way.

"Wait, Adam, have you seen Kennedy lately?" Melia asked. She hadn't seen the teen in a while and wanted to make sure she wasn't getting into trouble, which she wasn't counting on. The teen was always in some sort of trouble.

"Come to think of it I haven't," Adam said. "You don't worry about it. I'll find her."

"Adam, I am capable of walking," Melia said. "And I'm not stressing out over it yet."

"Just don't stress out to much," Adam said. "You check with Randy and John. I'll start looking other places."

"Fine," Melia said. She knew that was the best she was going to get. They were so paranoid about her heath that it was stressing her out even more.

Melia left Dave to his own thoughts. She planned on finding Kennedy before Adam did and an explosion rocked the building.

She went into Randy's dressing room which she quickly found out was empty. She then decided to trek half way across the arena to check out John's. She only hoped she would get there before Adam.

She opened the door and flicked on the light before walking further in. She soon saw John and Kennedy making out on the couch in his dressing room.

"Kennedy Elizabeth Copeland, Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena, what the hell is going on?" Melia demanded.

"Melia , you not my mom so stop acting like it," Kennedy said rebuttoning many of the buttons on her shirt.

"We'll talk later. You just lucky as hell it was me not Adam that walked in here," Melia said. "John, you know she's only15 years old right? If I would have come in much later you could be going to jail right now."

"Sorry," John said hoping to make a hasty exit. Melia let him knowing she could talk to him later. Right now her main concern was Kennedy.

"Kennedy, what is going on?" Melia asked a little softer.

"I'm practically an adult. I can do what I want when I want," Kennedy said. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

You're not an adult though. Kennedy, so many things could have happened," Melia tried to explain.

"If your taking about sex it wouldn't have gotten that far," Kennedy said. "It's not like you waited that long anyway."

"I was three years older than you are now before I did it for the first time and now I regret it. I didn't do it for the right reasons, and now I wish I could take it all back," Melia said.

"I'm not you. I'm different," Kennedy said.

"Are you ready for a baby?" Melia asked.

"No," Kennedy said hesitantly.

"Are you ready to be on medication the rest of your life?" Melia asked.

"No," Kennedy again responded.

"Then you're not ready," Melia said. "I don't want you to be tied down to quickly. You only get to be young once."

"I already am tied down to you and Adam and my past," Kennedy said.

"Honey, you have the opportunity to make a new start; let yourself make the most of it," Melia said.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have demons in your past," Kennedy said.

"I have my share of demons trust me," Melia said. "I know it's hard to make a new, fresh clean start, but it's also liberating to let go of the demons and the baggage and everything else that goes with the previous live."

"If you have your share of demons why don't you talk to them?" Kennedy asked.

"Why don't you ever talk about yours?" Melia asked hoping to get the teenager to open up.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Adam asked Dave. Not only had he not found Kennedy in the last forty five minutes he'd also managed to lose Melia in the process.

"No, I bet she found Kennedy and is trying to get her to open up again," Dave said. "She knows how far to push it. She'll be back soon."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Adam asked.

"After all she's been through she can handle whatever life throws at her," Dave said. "She's proven it countless times."

"Still so many things could happen," Adam said.

"She's a big girl. She'll make it for a while without someone there to protect her from everything," Dave said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Randy asked.

"Have you seen Kennedy recently," Adam asked.

"No, I talked her a while ago, but it was at least a couple hours ago," Randy said. "Why?"

"Melia asked about her and she and Adam went to look for Kennedy. We haven't seen either of them since then," Dave said. "Adam is being overly paranoid about it."

"I'm sure they're fine, but if you want I can help you look for them," Randy said.

* * *

"Fine if I tell you one of my demons you have to tell me one of yours," Kennedy said giving in. She needed someone to talk to who would actually listen to her. It was eating away at her inside.

"Fine, I'll even start," Melia said. "I spent years in an abusive relationship."

"Last year, even though Dad told me not to I dated this guy," Kennedy said. "And he tried to pressured me into doing things I wasn't ready for, and didn't want to do."

"Sweetie, everyone has someone pressuring them into something. Cammie's dad pressured me into doing it for the first time. You're strength is what kept you from doing it," Melia said.

"It wasn't just sex. He wanted me to do all sorts of things, but sex was the most pressured thing. When I wouldn't do anything he wanted me to he raped me," Kennedy said. She hoped that Melia wouldn't do the same thing her father had done. "Dad moved us to Colorado because he didn't believe me. He thought that I was just making the story up because he broke up with me shortly after."

Melia hugged her little sister. Both girls were crying. Melia knew there were no words that could ease the pain her sister was feeling, even if she wished there were. "Baby, I know part of what you're going through," Melia whispered. "I was raped too."

Melia understood why she was the way she was. She kept going after so many guys because she wanted to erase the memory. She wanted to prove to herself that someone could love her.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry about the wait, lost my notebook then left the country. I had to rewrite, and go to school and a bunch of stuff. Anyway Here's the next chapter.

Somebody

Chapter 31

"Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" Dave asked. They had moved into the house like two weeks ago and he'd barely been home since. He felt bad leaving all the moving stuff to Melia, but it couldn't be helped.

"My father either isn't getting treatment or doesn't have cancer. I called him at home and on his cell the other day and I didn't get an answer, so I called the clinic he said he was getting treatment at. The nurse there told me that they never had a patient by his name," Melia explained. She didn't mention that Kennedy told her that it wasn't the first time he'd told a family member stories so he wouldn't have to take care of Kennedy. "And I got this earlier." She handed Dave a letter.

Dave quickly skimmed through the letter and got angrier as he read it. Brad was being released from prison at the end of the next week. He cursed to himself so he didn't disturb the girls. "Sweetheart, you have to relax," Dave told her as he began massaging her shoulders.

Mela tried to relax as hard as she could, but despite the wonderful neck and shoulder massage the little voice in the back of her head wouldn't go away. Her phone rang moments later. "Hold that thought," Melia told him

She answered her phone only to find Alanah talking way to fast for anyone to understand a word that she was coming out of her mouth.

"Lana, sweetheart, you need to take a deep breath, try to calm down and repeat that a little slower," Melia told her friend.

"Adam and Amy have been having an affair. I guess it's been going on for a while. He lied to me about it before I found out on my own," Alanah said.

"What are you going to do?" Melia asked though her thoughts went to immediately to Matt. She wondered if he knew what was going on, but she didn't say anything.

"I don't know. I don't want to stay, but I don't want Alex to have limited access to his father either. I mean despite what Adam has done to me he loves that little boy," Alanah said.

"Honey, you gotta go with your gut," Melia told her. She didn't mention to her friend that if Dave had done something like that he would be out on his ass faster than he could blink.

"I'm gonna let you go to your man. Thanks for being there for me," Alanah said.

"That's what friends are for," Melia reminded her. "If you need anything call."

Melia sighed as she hung up the phone. "I take it that wasn't a good thing," Dave said.

"Adam and Amy are having a thing, and two of my best freinds are caught in the middle," Melia explained.

"Baby, come here," Dave said pulling her into a big hug. "Anything I can do to make this any better?"

"Not unless you have a way to go back in time," Melia said. "Two of my best friend are getting their hearts ripped out.

Dave didn't say anything to say so he just held onto her.

The next morning Melia woke up and knew something was off. She couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

Shortly after breakfast she felt a pain. She thought it was a contraction but assumed her body was playing tricks on her. She asked Kennedy to finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher and when to again try to relax.

"You okay?" Dave asked a little while later.

"I think we should go to the hospital," Melia said. She didn't want to seem overly paranoid, but she didn't want to ignore this.

"Kay, let me go grab the keys," Dave said calmly. He wasn't as calm as he let in on, but he didn't want Melia more than she already was.

"Kennedy, do you think you can watch the girls for a couple hours?" Melia asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Kennedy said.

"Dave's dad and stepmom's number is on the bulletin board by the phone. They only live a few minutes away. Call them if you need anything," Melia said trying to maintain some sense of calm.

"I know, I know. Everything will be alright," Kennedy reassured. "I know schedules and everything."

"Okay," Melia said taking a deep breath as another pain hit. It was the third one in about an hour. She only hoped that this was a false alarm.

Melia got to the hospital and only had to wait a few minutes before a doctor took her back to an exam room. Dave was on her heels the entire way. He had a gut feeling this was going to be a big day.

The doctor hooked Melia and the baby up to some monitors and then did an ultrasound. "Did you guys know your having twins?" she asked.

"No," Melia and Dave said.

"It looks like you need to go up to OB. It looks like the babies are ready to make their entrance into the world," she said. "You're at seven months. The babies will be small, but the survival rate is good.

* * *

Ten hours later Dave went to the waiting room to tell his parents and the girls that there were two new additions to the family.

He admitted that the babies were small, Isaiah was 3 lbs. 3 oz and Riley was just shy of the 3 lb mark. He showed them to the NICU where the babies were being kept until they reached 5 lbs and would take milk or formula.

He let his parents and Kennedy look in first. He wanted to talk to the girls for a minute before they saw their brother and sister.

"Angel, Gracie, Riley and Isaiah are hooked up to some machines. They machines are hooked up to help them. If you really want to see them you can look through the glass. Right now only Melia and I can go in," Dave said.

They both hesitated for a moment before going the rest of the way down the hall. Dave lifted up Angel when she couldn't see very well. "Daddy what are the machines for?" Angel asked.

"They're helping the doctors watch the babies to make sure they're still okay," Dave explained. HE didn't want to explain to much more to them, so he didn't scare them.

Grace was just looking. "Are they going to be okay?" she asked.

"The doctors think they will be; they just want to watch the babies until they get a little bigger to make sure," Dave told her. "Pretty soon everyone will be able to go see them, and then a little after that they'll be able to go home."

Angel and Grace looked at their next question. "Can we see Melia?" Angel asked.

"We can see her if she's still awake," Dave said. He told Melia he would be right back and she had been asking for the girls.

"Daddy, look it's Mommy," Angel said when they were at Melia's room.

"Let me see if Melia's awake," Dave said. He wasn't sure where Angie had disappeared to his time, nor why she was here now. Dave sent the girls in when he found out she was awake.

"Why did you leave them with a 15 year old?" Angie asked. From that point Dave knew it was going to be difficult to have a civilized conversation with her.

"Ang, my parents are seven minutes tops away. Kennedy knows what to do if anything had happened," Dave said cursing himself for justifying anything to her. He didn't have to.

"Dave, she's 15 years old she doesn't know a lot of things about children," Angie protested.

"Angie, this isn't the time or place for this discussion," Dave said. He didn't want to air their dirty laundry in public.

"Where are they staying tonight?" Angie asked. "Why didn't you call me.

"They're staying at home with Kennedy tonight. I didn't call you because you live across town and I needed to get Melia here," Dave said. He knew that she wouldn't like his answer.

"Dave let me take Angel and Grace tonight," Angie said.

"And what's going to happen when you go to work in the morning?" he hated doing this, but he knew how Angie operated.

"I can take them to my parents in the morning and bring them to your house when I get out of work," Angie said.

"Or they could stay with Kennedy and sleep in. They've had a big day and are probably exhausted," Dave pointed out.

"I don't ever get to spend any time alone with them," Angie protested. "It's not like I've taken Andrew back or something."

"If you wanted some time alone with them why didn't you ask last weekend when you didn't have to work," Dave asked. He felt that something wasn't right and he wasn't about to ignore it.

"I was busy last weekend. I don't just have visitation rights if anything it's the other way around," Angie said.

"Shared legal and physical custody," Dave replied. "If the girls want to go with you they can, but you take them to the house. I'll try to be there; I cannot be sure of it.

"If your not?" Angie asked.

"Leave them with Kennedy. Melia should be released tomorrow afternoon," Dave said. He honestly didn't have a problem leaving the girls with Kennedy.

"Fine, I'll bring them by about nine then," Angie said.

"As long as they want to go with you," Dave said as the girls came back.

"Girls, would you like to stay with me tonight?" Angie asked.

"Can we Daddy?" Angel asked.

"If you want to," Dave said.

"Come on, Grace, lets stay with Mommy," Angel said excitedly.

"I guess," Grace agreed. "See you tomorrow Daddy. Love you."

"Love you Daddy," Angel echoed already following her mother.


	32. Chapter 32

Somebody

Chapter 32

Kennedy woke up earlier than she would have liked. She really would have liked to sleep in, but she wanted to make sure she was awake, dressed and stuff before Angie arrived. She quickly checked on Cammie, who was only beginning to wake up, before hoping into the shower.

After a quick shower and getting changed she got Cammie out of bed and dressed. She took the little girl into the living room to play.

A little before nine the phone rang. Dave told her that he wouldn't be able to make it home before Angie arrived, and that he and Melia should be home around two or three. He also told her not to let Angie get under her skin.

* * *

The next thing Kennedy knew it was 9:30 and Angie hadn't arrived with Angel and Grace yet. She wasn't sure what exactly to do. She thought about calling Dave but didn't want to worry him over what could easily be a minor thing. 

Dave had a feeling something wasn't right. HE only hoped Angie hadn't given Kennedy to much of a problem; he knew the 15 year old girl wouldn't put up with it the yway he and Melia had learned to.

He decided to call home to make sure Angel and grace had made it there safely. He quickly found out they hadn't made it home at all. Kennedy hadn't tried to cover up the fact, and he admired her for that. He would her he would make some calls.

He couldn't believe that Angie had tried to pull something like whatever she was pulling. He knew the previous evening he shouldn't have let her take them, but like always he gave in and gave the woman another chance to screw up.

He quickly dialed Angie's cell number only hoping she would answer.

"Ang, where are the girls?" Dave asked when she picked up.

"Dave, relax, I decided to take the day off and take Angle and Grace to spend some time with my parents," Angie said.

"Then why didn't you call someone and tell them," Dave demanded. "You can't just disappear with them."

"Woah, Dave, don't get all bent out of shape," Angie told him. "It was something spur of the moment and with Melia being in the hospital I didn't think you would care."

"How long would it have taken to call and leave a message saying you were taking the girls to your parents? You also could have called Kennedy and she would have relayed the message. You're an adult Angie, start acting like one," Dave told her.

"Again, chill out. The girls will be back around three or so," Angie said.

"Fine, but I expect them home then. No more detours," Dave said.

"As you said yesterday: shared physical custody," Angie shot back before hanging up.

Dave took a deep breath before going to see the babies. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. He had gone home a couple times while Melia was sleeping to check on the Kennedy and Cammie. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kennedy, but with Angie having Angel and Grace and Brad getting out of prison soon he was especially uneasy.

He visited the babies for a bit then went back to Melia's room.

"Sweetheart," Dave said, "I know your not going to like this idea, but you should tell Kennedy about Brad being released."

"I know. She's old enough to understand. I'm just scared with her temper if she sees him she'll go out of her way to get him," Melia said knowing the disastrous results that could have.

"We should probably get her a cell phone too, at least until we know how much of a threat Brad being out of prison is," Dave said. "Better for her to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it."

Melia smiled. This incredibly large, incredibly blended family was actually coming together and working despite what everyone told her. She wanted to say something, but decided against it. "How are Angel and Grace?"

"Ang decided to pull a no show and take them to her parents," Dave said. "I'm gonna call them later and see if she actually showed up."

* * *

"Mom, I wan to see Daddy," Grace told her mother. She hasn't wanted to say the previous night but didn't want to leave her sister along with their mother. 

"Gracie, we're just going on a little trip," Angie said. "Daddy won't even know your gone with the new babies."

"If Daddy won't know we're gone why did you lie to him?" Grace asked.

"Because this is a girls' trip and I didn't want your dad to say you couldn't go," Angie told the little girl impatiently.

"I don't want to go. You only want us because Daddy does," Grace accused. "You let Andrew hurt us then pretended he hurt you so that Daddy and Melia would feel sorry for you."

"Grace, stop that talk this instant. I never did anything of the sort," Angie scolded.

Grace was glad that her sister could sleep through just about anything. She didn't want Angel to know what was going on. Angel wouldn't understand anyway.

Grace watched as her mother woke her sister up "Girls, we're going to play pretend. Grace I want you to pretend to be Alexis, and Grace I want you to pretend to be Sara," Angie instructed.

Angel willingly played along with the game her mom proposed. Grace was a little more hesitant. Something like this wasn't right. She had a feeling that her mom wanted them to disappear, but she wanted the family that loved her.

* * *

As the day wore on Dave got more and more anxious. This was the longest time he'd been without the girls since shortly after Angel's arm was broken. He had a bad feeling about this. 

Melia kept reminding him to relax, but it wasn't helping. The stress and lack of sleep was getting to him.

He and Melia arrived home about 2:30 and Kennedy told him that Angie hadn't called. He then called Angie's parents who told him they hadn't seen their daughter or granddaughters all day.

Dave was furious. He couldn't believe that he'd let Angie fool him again. He should have known something like this was going to happen again.

* * *

Melia pulled Kennedy aside and showed Kennedy a picture of Brad. She told her about him being released. She didn't want to, but Melia didn't want the teen to be caught off guard and get hurt. 

Shortly after that her phone rang.

"I though t you were my friend," Amy said. "Why did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Melia asked. She hadn't had a moment to tell Matt about Amy and Adam yet.

"You told Matt about Adam and me," Amy accused.

"I've been in the hospital most of the time since Alannah told me," Melia said. "You aren't my friend. You screwed with my friends so you lost that benefit. You weren't proud enough to be honest to a man that treated you like a princess. You didn't care who you hurt, and you don't have to worry about picking up the pieces."

"I don't believe that you didn't tell him," Amy said.

"Believe what you will. If you would have told him it would be over and he wouldn't be as hurt as he is right now," Melia told her. "However, I have a family to take care of." Melia hung up on her one time friend.

Melia couldn't deal wit this she practically collapsed on the bed of exhaustion.

As three o'clock came and went Dave's anxiety only rose. Angie was pulling some sort of something. He wasn't sure what he was thinking at the moment.

"Just call her," Kennedy suggested. She knew he was worried about Angel and Grace and honestly she was a little freaked out herself.

Dave did just that, but he didn't get an answer. He was really peeved. "Tell Melia I'm going on a walk," Dave said leaving the house angrier than Kennedy had ever seen him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Angie knew what she was doing wasn't going to sit well back in Arlington, even with her own parents who saw the girls more than she did. She had to take them though. Dave was always going to treat her like either a charity case or the enemy. She didn't want to have her children thinking the same thing.

"Mommy, why do we have to pretend to be Alexis and Sara?" Grace asked. She honestly wanted to go home and see her dad and friends.

"Grace, why do you have to fight me all the time? I only want what's best for you and Angel," Angie told her daughter. The girl was honestly to much like her father for her own good sometimes.

"Mom, stop yelling at me and watch where you're going," Grace said. She was going to call her father the first chance she got.

Grace settled down in the car where her sister had been sleeping on and off most of the day. She knew that arguing with her mother was stupid right now. The woman wouldn't listen to a word coming out of her mouth.

* * *

Dave couldn't believe that Angie would betray him like this. Cheating on him was one thing, but taking the girls was something entirely more personal. They were innocent in all this.

While he was walking he called Angie again but still didn't get an answer. He had to resist the urge to throw his phone in the street. He wanted to know why Angie thought that she could just disappear. She knew that neither of them could take the girls more than 25 miles outside of Arlington without the other's permission. He'd always asked Angie before he took the girls anywhere and left hotel names and flight numbers with her.

He was sure the woman was going to be the death of him. The way she was stressing him out he was going to have an early heart attack or stroke. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

It didn't take Dave long to cool down and return home. He knew that Kennedy needed some time to do school work and be a 15 year old girl. She'd taken care of Cammie, Angel and Grace most of the previous day, and so far with Cammie today wasn't looking much better.

"Feel better?" Kennedy asked.

"A little bit," Dave said. "Thanks for watching the girls."

"Don't worry about it. Cammie's in the living room eating a snack and watching Elmo," Kennedy said. "I'm going to finish my homework."

"Okay," Dave said. "Next weekend you can go hang out with your friends."

"It's a deal," Kennedy said before going up to her room.

Dave wasn't sure how to tell Melia that Angie had run off with the girls. She was already under so much with everything else and the tiny babies in the hospital.

He hoped that a moment like this would never come because of the already messy custody situation was already getting worse. He hated that he was feeling like he had to cut Angie out of Angel and Grace's life.

He was also flustered because he had no idea how to get them back. He wasn't sure whether or not to call the police. If they were hiding out somewhere in the city, however unlikely that was, there wasn't anything they could do. He decided to call anyway and file the girls as missing. He knew it could be over dramatic, but he wanted them safely returned.

Melia couldn't sleep. She dreaded when Kennedy started dating for that reason. Angel and Grace not being there was the cause of her insomnia. She never could sleep until everyone was home.

When three passed and there was no sound of a car pulling up she was worried. Angie pulling stunts was nothing new, but she thought the woman had seen the light so to speak. Apparently she was wrong. Angie was only biding her time.

Melia heard someone leave and assumed it was Dave needing a moment to burn off some steam. She wanted to go help Kennedy with Cammie, but she was still so tired. She really needed some sleep.

She knew that right now she really needed the sleep so she could see Isaiah and Riley first thing in the morning. She honestly hurt all over just lying there; she couldn't imagine how she would feel trying to take care of Cammie.

* * *

Grace was beginning to get a little scared. She hadn't ever driven this far with only one parent. This added to the fact that she knew her mother was avoiding her father's calls made her even more uneasy.

She hadn't spoken to her mother about going home since lunch time. She didn't want to get her mother angry. At least hopefully they would be safe from all the things that could happen in the world.

She was pretty sure her mom felt that she was uncomfortable but was obviously ignoring it for the moment.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Angie asked her older daughter.

"Nothing, just thinking about my friend Ash and how worried he'll be if I don't write him," Grace lied seeing her sister wake up. She didn't want to worry her.

"Then write him a letter and we'll mail it when we get where we're going," Angie said mostly to appease the little girl who was finally going along with this.

"Mommy, I need to go potty," Angel said. Grace smiled. If She could convince her mother to let her stay in the car she could call her father.

"Okay sweetie," Angie said making a note to stop at the next rest stop. Within five minutes she found one.

"Mom, I don't have to use the bathroom. Can I stay here?" Grace asked seeing the worried look on her mothers face.

"If you must you may stay here," Angie replied. She was afraid people were going to see her and the girls. She wasn't supposed to be this far outside Arlington. She figured since it was almost dinner time that Dave either had or was about to call the police. She didn't want anyone. She didn't want anyone to place her here near the mountains or anywhere for that matter.

She was still to close to be safe. She knew she would feel better once they were on the other side of the mountains. There it would be more difficult to track a lone car through the country.

Grace waited until her mother was out of sight before going to the recent calls on her mom's cell phone. Dave's name was highlighted so she hit the send button.

"Ang, where-" Dave started.

"Daddy," Grace said. "It's me."

"Sweetie where are you?" Dave asked. His voice immediately softened.

"I'm not sure where we are but there are some big hills by us and some mountains in the distance," Grace told him. "Me and Angel are okay though."

"Angel and I," Dave absently corrected.

"Whatever. Mom took Angel to the bathroom. She's been feeding us okay, but she's been pretending to make us be Alexis an Sara when we go places," Grace said. "I love you. Angel loves you. Bye."

* * *

Dave was so flustered when he heard the dial tone. He didn't want to hang up his phone, but he had to incase Grace tried to call again.

However Dave learned that he could call the police and not sound overly paranoid. He called using the home phone and told the police everything that Grace told him.

He also decided that he had to tell Melia now. He couldn't hide it any longer.

Grace hoped her mother hadn't seen her on the phone. She knew if her mother did there would be lots and lots of trouble. Her mother wouldn't take to well to the disobedience.

Grace let out a breath when the were quietly on the road again. Her mother would have immediately confronted her about it. It was just her mother's way.

"Gracie, why don't you start writing your friend," Angie suggested.

"Mom, I get car sick if I read or write remember?" Grace asked impatiently. She wanted out of this car and in her room relaxing or reading to Angel. Anything, even helping change Cammie, would be better than this.

"Grace Alexandria, watch your tone," Angie scolded.

"I'm surprised you didn't call me Alexis," Grace said. She knew she was treading on thin ice but didn't care. Maybe if she was difficult enough her mother would take her back to her father.

"Grace, why do you have to fight me so much? All I want is to spend some time with you and Angel," Angie told her daughter. She wasn't sure exactly why her daughter was behaving the way she was, but she had a feeling it was because of her ex-husband and his wench of a fiancée.

"You disappear right and left. It's not my fault I don't believe you," Grace said not caring if her sister heard. "You only want us to get back at Dad."

"Grace, stop making Mommy mad. She's going to leave again if you don't behave properly," Angel told her sister. She wanted to see both her parents.

"Mom's going to disappear once Dad find's us anyway. She always does," Grace said. "She does it a lot."

"Gracie, you have to be nice. She's mommy and you wouldn't act like this to Melia," Angel said.

"Melia's the one who's there for us. She was the one with you most of the time when you broke your arm. Her and Dad were there when we had nightmares. She makes dinner for us every night. She made breakfast for us when she was sick to her stomach at the sight of food," Grace told her. She didn't like arguing with her sister.

"Grace, just give me a chance. Angel, please let your sister be," Angie told the girls.

"I don't want to give you another chance to run away," Grace said.

"Well what you want and you're going to get are two different things. You'll go back to with your father, but not right now," Angie said. Grace knew that tone of voice. There was nothing she could do to change her mom's mind.

Angie turned on the radio and a news man came on. She visibly stiffened. She had avoided the news all day so the girls wouldn't know how far away from home they were and going back was something to be avoided at all costs. She couldn't lose them.

* * *

Dave walked into the master bedroom to find Melia blankly staring blankly at the ceiling. "What's going on?" she asked.

"The police are looking for them. They'll turn up somewhere," Dave said not doubting that she knew the girls had disappeared. "You should be resting."

"I am resting," Melia protested. "Sleeping is entirely different than resting."

"You do need some sleep though," Dave said. "You just had babies yesterday. Your body needs to recuperate."

"I've tried, but it's not working as well as I hoped," Melia said. She wanted her family to be whole again.

"Worrying isn't going to help. The girls will be back sooner than you know it and the babies will be home son. You won't be getting any sleep at all," Dave said.

"Actually, I'm getting hungry," Melia said.

"Any preferences?" Dave asked.

"Pizza," Melia answered. She needed her favorite comfort food right now. "Just cheese."

"Okay, I'll order it now," Dave said. It was the least he could do after the roller coaster ride of the last two days. She didn't need any more stress.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dave couldn't stand waiting anymore. He'd been waiting for eight hours since Grace called, and there was nothing else he could do. It was as if Angie and the girls, aside from Grace's phone call, had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Melia was comfortably trying to rest. Dave checked on her a little while ago and had compulsively been checking on the girls all evening. He knew it wasn't going to bring Angel and Grace home any sooner, but he was determined to keep Cammie and Kennedy safe.

He had tried to sleep but hadn't had much luck. He was restless, and he wasn't interested in waking Melia up. She needed the sleep more than he did.

He'd called Vince earlier to tell him that he couldn't be able to be on RAW. Vince understood completely. Dave was grateful for that. Vince said he'd make some excuse up.

"Baby," Melia said, "you need some rest."

"I laid down for a little while, but I couldn't sleep," Dave said.

"I'll stay up for a while and play the waiting game. You try and rest," Melia insisted. Dave did as she suggested simply because of the look in her eye.

---------------

Grace was about ready so scream when they stopped at the hotel. Her mother was driving her absolutely crazy.

"Okay girls. Change your clothes and it's bedtime," Angie said.

"Mommy, Daddy and Melia always read to us before bed," Angel protested.

"And I feel really icky. We need a bath," Grace said. She's been in the car all day.

"Girls we need to get to sleep. We'll be up early tomorrow morning. I left the books in the car so we'll read them tomorrow night. Baths can wait just once," Angie told them.

"Mom, we didn't get a bath last night. We need to stay clean," Grace protested hoping her mother would give in.

"Grace, behave so mommy doesn't leave again," Angel told her older sister.

"Mom's going to leave when Dad finds us. She'll always leave," Grace said. "She only want's us because Dad has us."

"Grace, don't say things like that," Angel said. "You wouldn't treat Melia like your treating Mommy."

"Melia was there when you broke your arm, and when we had nightmares. Melia isn't the one that's leaving all the time. Mom does," Grace said before grudgingly putting on her pajama's and lying down on the bed. She was determined to ignore both her mother and sister for the rest of the evening.

She heard her mother scold her for arguing with her sister, but she didn't pay much attention or respond in any way.

------------

It didn't take Melia long to realize how much waiting sucks. She wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself since Cammie and Kennedy were sleeping and for once the entire house was quiet.

She knew these waiting games would continue. Brad was getting out of prison and she doubted even if Dave got full physical and legal custody Angie would be out of the picture. That along with the babies in the hospital was going to be the death of her at some point. She didn't know how many times she could go through this.

She eventually got to the point where she needed something to do. She had the entire downstairs cleaned before she had to get Kennedy up for school. It kept her busy and she couldn't wait to see everything that was going on.

After getting Kennedy to school Melia went to the hospital. She and Dave decided to take turns with the babies so that one of them could spend time with Cammie. She got the first turn. She hoped she would be able to hold them at least a little today.

-------------

Dave rested and tried to relax enough to go to sleep until he heard Cammie about 8:30. He then proceeded to attempt what he knew had become a morning ritual. He had to admit that he hadn't done a bad job of it.

He knew that Melia was at the hospital right now, so he didn't call her. It was tempting too though with all that was going on with Angel and Grace. This was almost too much for him to handle.

Dave did his best to relax some since Cammie was around. He didn't want to scare her more than he was quite sure she was already was.

By lunch time Dave still hadn't heard anything about the girls. He was really starting to get a bad feeling about what could happen if the girls weren't found soon.

--------------

Grace was getting more and more uneasy about everything. They were getting into the foothills of mountains. She assumed the Appellation Mountains. Every hour they were getting further and further away.

She knew that if they made it across the mountain they were much less likely to be found and she wanted her father and Melia more than anything in the world. She wanted to go home. Maybe she and Angel could even travel with Dad during the summer.

Grace hoped that Angel felt the same way even if she wasn't sure Angel understood what their mother was doing was wrong.

Angel was excited to be with her mother, but she was starting to miss her father, Melia, Kennedy, Cammie, and maybe even the babies. She didn't want to tell her mother because it might make her leave them again like she did a lot.

She also wished Grace would stop being such a brat. Their mother was actually attempting to spend time with them, even if they had driven such a long way from home. She still thought her mother was going to take them home eventually. Mom just wanted to spend some time alone with them like it used to be.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I would like to say that there is a good excuse for the long delay, but I would be lying. All except a couple days was my own laziness. The only thing that took me a little while was the ending of the chapter.

Somebody

Chapter 35

Melia was worried that Angie wasn't acting alone on this. Angie normally wouldn't go this long without talking to them about the girls. It worried her not knowing who was whispering ideas like this in Angie's ear.

Melia was also worried about the babies that were slowly gaining weight in the hospital. She wished that she didn't feel like she was splitting her time up so much. This was going to drive her to absolute exhaustion soon.

Melia decided to keep her instinct that Angie wasn't alone to herself. Dave wasn't any better off than she was emotionally. He was trying to hid it and be strong for her and so he didn't scare Cammie.

He'd been taking care of Cammie a lot. Melia suspected it was because he didn't want to let her down like he felt he did for Angel and Grace. She knew it was his way of dealing with everything that had been going on recently.

Angie was going to go absolutely crazy soon. Angel and Grace were starting to miss Dave and Melia more than she thought they would. They were doing everything to voice their displeasure.

Angie knew it was stupid but she turned her cell on. She wanted to hear his voice before Angel and Grace woke up and began the I want Daddy thing. When her phone rang she checked the caller ID quickly before answering.

"I don't think I can do this anymore. They want to go home, and I don't blame them. They're driving me crazy," Angie told him.

"Relax, take a deep breath," he instructed. His voice almost instantly calmed Angie. "Don't let them win. If you take them back now you'll never see them again. Soon they'll forget being with your ex and want to stay with you."

"You don't know my girls, especially Gracie. She already resents me. I'm sure Dave's fiancee had something to do with that even though they both deny it," Angie said.

"You're doing the right thing. You're girls belong with you. You're they're mother," he reminded her.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that helps me," Angie said.

"I know. Right now you need to turn off you phone, and keep driving," he said. "I'll see you in a few days."

"You're right. I'll see you then," Angie said. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me either. Bye." he said.

"Bye," Angie said. With a renewed confidence she set back to her task of driving. She was going to make it despite the national coverage she knew this had to be getting.

Since Angel and Grace were still sleeping Angie turned on the radio. She didn't want the girls to know how big of an uproar this was causing. However, for her own sanity she needed to know.

"There is still an Amber Alert out for six year old Angel and nine year old Grace Bautista. Angel stands about 3' 9" tall, has brown hair and eyes. She was seen in jeans and a black screen tee with a keyboard and guitar. Grace stands 4'1", has dark hair and brown eyes. She was last seen in a jean skirt and purple tee shirt. They are suspected to be with their mother Angela Bautista. If you have any information contact local authorities," The local DJ's voice rang out.

The fact that no one identified her yet when she was sure messages like this had run the last three days also gave Angie some more confidence. She was sneaking through the cracks. She was almost through the mountains. She figured after that she would be home free. No one would ever find her.

---------------------

It was late, but Dave couldn't sleep. He had just checked on Cammie and Kennedy, both of whom were sleeping soundly. He was going to go crazy if he didn't find Angel and Grace soon. He shouldn't have let them go with Angie in the first place. He wondered when he was ever going to learn to trust his instincts regarding that woman.

Brad being out of prison was also a big concern for him. The man wouldn't stay away for long, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep Melia, Kennedy, and Cammie safe. He couldn't protect Melia from him last time, but he would be damned if it happened again. He wouldn't be able to live if he failed someone else.

If he was going to be any help he had to calm down and keep trying to contact Angie somehow. He'd talked with her parents thinking maybe they'd be able to at least talk to her, but her phone was always off.

-----------------------

Grace couldn't wait to get to wherever they were going so she could tell Ash where they were. She knew he would tell his dad who would in turn tell Melia. She wasn't sure it would lead to them being found, but at least they would know they were okay and stuff.

She also missed just talking to him. They emailed and regular mailed each other all the time and talked on the phone about once a week. She told him all the stuff that drove him nuts about being in a huge family. In turn, recently, she'd been listening to him complain about having to spend time with his mother.

She even missed all the commotion that was constantly going on. She had come to think of Kennedy as an older sister, and Cammie had always been her little sister. "Mom, I really want to go home. I miss Grandma, Grandpa, Papa, and Nana. Beside shouldn't we let Daddy know we're all right?" Grace asked.

"Gracie, Dad knows your just fine. We'll talk to Nana and Papa soon," Angie told her.

"Mom, why can't we go home? If you call Dad now and tell him were coming home he won't be that mad," Grace said knowing it wasn't true.

"Grace were not going back right now," Angie said. "We've got to do some things first."

"At least let me write Ash soon. He's probably freaking out right now," Grace said.

"I told you, you can write him when we get to where we're going," Angie said. Grace sighed and decided to let it go for now.

----------------

"Baby you look exhausted," Melia said the next morning. "Why don't you try to sleep some before Cammie wakes up?"

"Who's going to take Kennedy to school?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take her on my way to go see Riley and Isaiah," Melia told him. "We also need to talk about Kennedy later."

"Okay, see you around lunch time?" Dave asked. They usually switched for a little while around lunch time so Dave at least got some time to spend with the twins.

"Yeah, love you. See you later," Melia said giving him a kiss.

It wasn't long before Melia had to take Kennedy to school.

"Melia, what are you and Dave going to do about me?" Kennedy asked.

"As far as I'm concerned you can stay with us until you graduate," Melia said. "However, Dave and I are going to talk about exactly what's going on this afternoon."

"Do you think Dave would object to me staying with you guys?" Kennedy asked.

"You've been great and the little Dave and I have talked about it he hasn't said or done anything to indicate not letting you stay with us," Melia said. "I don't think he wants to admit it yet, but I think he loves you as much as Grace, Angel, Cammie, Isaiah or Riley."

Kennedy only smiled. She knew he sister was probably right about Dave. Neither had done or said anything to make her feel unwanted.

------------

Angie had driven all night, much to the girls protest. She was exhausted, but she had made it through the mountains. She could honestly barely keep her eyes open.

Before she knew what was happening a car was coming at her. She tried to swerve to avoid the car but it was to late. The car hit hers.

------------

Dave's heart sank when his phone rang. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made his heart sink.

When Dave heard what happened his heart sank further. The words there has been an accident had never been harder to hear that any other words in the world.

Dave made a few phone calls before packing a few things to hop a plane. He knew that Melia would want to come with him, but she was needed here right now.

------------

Melia checked her voice mail as she exited the hospital.

She listened to the one new message she had. "Baby, it's me. Ang and the girls were in a serious accident. Angel's stabilized, but in serious condition. When they called they were still working on stabilizing Gracie. I'm going to take Cammie to my parents house and hop the next flight to Tennessee to be with the girls. My phone will be on until my flight then when I"m not in the hospital. I love you. I'll tell the girls you love them when I see them."

Melia was scared. To hear that much emotion in Dave's voice it had to have been very serious. She tried calling him but he didn't answer.

She called the first person she could think of after that. Her mother. She needed someone to talk to and to reassure her everything will be all right.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Dave wasn't sure how he made it through the flight and the drive to the airport, all he knew was that just over three hours after the phone call he was in the hospital looking for the nurses taking care of his daughters.

It didn't take him long to find out that Angel was currently in the ICU and that Gracie was still in surgery. He went to check on Angel first.

The nurse calmly told him that Angel sustained a severe head injury and she had some internal injuries along with being extremely scraped and bruised. She was still unconscious most likely from the head injury. He wasn't sure how the nurse could have been that calm while telling him that kind of thing. He knew that he had to see her at least for a few moments.

He almost cried when he saw his little girl practically lost on the hospital bed. He wasn't sure what to say. "Sweet pea, it's Daddy. Baby, you gotta wake up soon. Melia, Gracie, Cammie, the babies, and I need you. We love you. I gotta go see Gracie. I'll see you soon," Dave told her eventually. He sat with her for a few more minutes before going to the surgical waiting room.

When he got there he saw Angie's parents. He hadn't even thought about the woman the whole way there. His mind had been on his girls, and the babies that he was leaving behind. "How's Gracie?" he asked.

"I don't know the doctors haven't told us anything yet," Angie's mother, Elizabeth, said.

Dave didn't say anymore. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone right now. He was angry that this happened. He was angry that Angie even pulled a stunt like this. He was a angry that he couldn't keep his girls safe like a parent was supposed to do. He didn't want to take that anger out on people who didn't deserve it.

"Dave this isn't your fault," Ed said. "Angie made some poor choices and there isn't anything you can do to change that."

"I'm supposed to protect them from this kind of thing," Dave said. "I knew that Angie was going to pull something and I let them stay with her anyway."

"Dave, you were trying to make your girls happy. You wanted them to have as normal a relationship with Angie even if she made that difficult," Ed told him. "There isn't anything that you could have helped about the situation."

Dave didn't say anything more before pulling up a chair and sitting down. He knew that Ed was right. He wasn't to blame, but that didn't help any of the guilt he was feeling. He should have known that nothing good could have came of Angie offering, practically demanding, to take the girls.  
-------------------

Melia was going to go absolutely crazy. She had talked to her mother who had only been able to tell her to keep hope and keep praying. Melia was finding that incredibly difficult to do. She wasn't sure why she should pray to a God that let something like this happen to two innocent girls, along with the babies in the hospital. She needed something to take her mind off of everything.

Her phone rang and before she thought to check the caller ID she picked it up. The first thing she heard was her brother's concerned voice.

"Lia, how are you holding up?" Adam asked.

Melia wanted to be mad at him, but honestly right now she didn't have enough energy to be mad at anyone. "How do you think I'm holding up? My babies are in the hospital here. My girls are in the hospital hundreds of miles away. I can't be with all of them at once. Adam I'm going absolutely crazy," She told him.

"Maybe I should come and be with you for a little while. I'm sure Vince would understand," Adam said. "I mean sometimes I'm sure it would be nice to see the babies."

"Are you sure you could leave your little whore alone that long and she won't loose interest? There's no way that she's coming anywhere near here." Melia said bitterly.

"Amy loves me. She'll understand that I need to be with you right now and wait for me," Adam said. "Besides, the girls will be back before you know it."

"Amy loves you like she loved Matt. She burned Matt for no reason other than she could. She'll do the same thing to you when she's not the center of your universe. I also think that there's another baby that needs your attention," Melia told him. She needed someone to be angry at and at least she had a reason to be angry at Adam.

"Amy isn't like that and you know it. You were her friend for a long time," Adam said.

"Then she went and chose to screw with the people that I care about. She couldn't be honest with Matt, and she convinced you to keep your fling a secret from Alannah. She's only using you and you lost the woman who really loves you," Melia told him.

"That's a little harsh. Amy and I made some bad choices yes, but neither of us deserve to be treated the way your treating her," Adam said.

"If you haven't noticed I've been avoiding you too. She isn't the only one who screwed up in the situation. I don't have the time or energy to deal with you right now. You were part of the cause of all the stress I was under before, and I refuse to let you be a cause of stress now," Melia told him. "I don't want you to come stay with me.

"Lia, someone should stay with you for at least a little while," Adam said. "You're upset and someone needs to take care of Cammie during the day so you can be with the babies."

"You're right someone should stay with me for a little while, but you aren't going to be that person. I know you only want what's best for me, but right now all that is you and Amy is stressing me out," Melia said.

"Who's going to stay with you then? Jeff's busy with Beth, and Jay and Denise are expecting their own little one," Adam said.

"I'll figure it out, but it's not going to be you," Melia told him. "I love you, but right now I want nothing to do with you."

"Love you too. Bye," Adam said. Melia could hear the reluctance in his voice. "Call me when you know who's going to stay with you."

When Melia hung up she called the first number that she could think of.

"Hello," Matt said.

"Hi, Matt, it's me. Angel and Grace were in an accident with their mom, and Dave went to go be with them. Do you think you could stay with me Cammie and Kennedy for a little bit?" Melia asked quickly before she broke down.

"Woah, sweetie, hold up for a second. How are you holding up?" Matt asked. Melia smiled on her end. That was Matt always putting those he cared for before himself.

"How do you think I'm holding up? I can barely keep my head on straight. I don't know what I'm going to do right now. I just know I'm going to need someone to stay here with me and the girls," Melia told him.

"Look Lia, I'm really into the rehab thing right now. I'm so close to being cleared in the ring that to take time off right now isn't really something that I'm looking to do. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll figure something out," Matt said. "I need to do something for myself right now."

"I understand. If I were you I would need the time to rebuild everything," Melia said. "It was silly of me to think that you could drop everything and come see me."

"No it wasn't. You know that under normal circumstances I would be there with you in a heartbeat. You're the baby sister that I never had," Matt said. "I promise I will come see you soon though."

"Thanks Matt. I'll be looking forward to it," Melia told him before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. When she did she started crying. She'd become accustomed to all her close friends and family dropping everything and coming to her aid whenever she needed it. She knew she was being selfish, but right now she needed someone.

----------------------

While he was waiting Dave made a quick call. He needed a favor and he knew someone who would be more than happy to lend a helping hand.

"Hey Randy it's me," he said when the other man answered the phone.

"What's up?" Randy asked hearing the tension in his friend's voice.

"The girls were in an accident. I'm in Tennessee right now. I was wondering if you could go stay at my place with Melia, Kennedy and Cammie until I can take Angel and Grace home?" Dave asked. He knew that as strong as she was Melia was probably falling apart as much or more as he was right now. He needed someone to look after her.

"I don't know man. My shoulders still killing me. I won't be much use if I did go. If I do go I will have to wait a couple days. The painkiller the doctor put me on is pretty strong," Randy said.

"Randy, please. Most of the day it will just be you and Cammie. She's usually up before Melia leaves to take Kennedy to school. Melia can take her out of her crib and she can nap on the couch. Melia changes her on the floor half the time anyway," Dave said.

"Dave, you know if my shoulder wasn't messed up I would be there in a heartbeat. I'll leave the day after tomorrow, but I can't leave before then. Doctors orders," Randy said.

"Thanks man. You don't know how much I appreciate this," Dave said.

"Yeah I do, but I gotta take some more meds so I'm gonna let you go," Randy said.

"Bye man," Dave said. He felt at least a little relieved that he wasn't totally abandoning the rest of his family in Washington D.C.


	37. Chapter 37

Somebody

Chapter 37

Thursday morning Dave wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He'd been up all night, and was worried about the little babies back in Arlington, along with the two little girls here.

He hadn't wanted either Angel or Gracie to wake up without anyone familiar around so he spent much of the night going between their rooms. Grace had waked briefly, but went almost immediately back to sleep. He was worried about Angel who hadn't moved since he arrived almost 16 hours ago.

Finally, his stomach getting the better of him, he grudgingly headed to the cafeteria to at least get a cup of coffee. He needed to pull himself together for the sake of his girls. They needed him to prove that they would be fine, and to help them recuperate and recover from whatever emotion damage his ex-wife may have inflicted.

Just as he thought of her, he saw her coming his way. He'd learned the night before that Angie hadn't suffered as severe injuries as the girls and had obviously been released this morning as predicted. He didn't want to deal with her right now, but it looked as if fate had something else to say.

"Go back home and be with your other family. You know you want to," Angie taunted when she got to his table.

"Angie, I have four children in the hospital. Don't mess with me," Dave said hoping that she would get the message and move on.

"You want to be in Arlington with Melia, her daughter and sister, and your babies. Let me stay her with mine in peace," Angie continued.

"Angie, Angel and Gracie are our daughters. If I leave now you'll just disappear with them before I get a chanced to see them again," Dave said trying to keep his composure. He was determined not to let the woman in front of him get the best of him.

"I just want time with my girls," Angie said. "There isn't anything wrong with that."

"I've had cause to keep them from you, but, I have never once kept you from those girls. You always chose to walk in and out of their lives as you please. It's not my fault that you don't think you have enough time with them," Dave said.

"They treat her like their mother, and they don't want anything to do with me," Angie protested.

"Again, you walk in and out of their lives as you please paying no attention to what they want or need. Melia is a mother to them. She's always there. She holds them when they're scared and tucks them in at night. She drives them to school and helps them with homework. She does all the things you used to do before you became so obsessed with whatever it is that makes you put your own wants and needs before theirs," Dave said. He knew if he didn't get out of this conversation soon he would completely loose it and air all of their dirty laundry in public.

"I have two little girls who need me," Angie said getting up.

Dave grabbed her wrist before saying, "When they're ready to go home, don't think you'll be the one taking them."

After Angie had left Dave called Melia and gave her an update. He decided not to tell her about Randy coming in a few days. He didn't want her to think that he didn't have faith that she could handle everything.

---------------

Melia realized that Dave had only been gone like 16 hours, but she was already about to loose it. She wanted to be at both hospitals and at home with Cammie. The stress was just getting too much. She knew Adam had been right about asking a friend to stay with her.

There was only a minor flaw with Adam's plan. No one was available. Trish was busier than ever with her career, Jay was at home helping Denise get ready for the baby, Jeff was with Beth and working, Matt was focused on getting back to work. She'd always had someone at her beck and call whenever even the smallest crisis came up, now she was trying to cope with probably the biggest crisis she ever had, and no one was here.

This was what she always told them she wanted, but now she wasn't so sure. She didn't think that she could do this alone, but she didn't have anyone left to call. She considered calling Adam and taking him up on his offer, even though she really still didn't want to be near him. The only good part was it would have a duel purpose. It would get him away from that wench and maybe make him realize how important family is.

She didn't though. She knew that Dave would either be home soon, or find some other arrangement. She knew he hasn't said anything but the wheels in his head were always turning. He was always looking out for his family and those he loved even when they weren't sure it was him.

'Deep breaths,' she mentally coached herself when she heard the screams coming from Cammie's room. She wasn't sure if the little girl had a nightmare at nap, or the little girl was just trying to get out of taking one all together. She hoped it was the latter for the sake of the little girl. She hated when her daughter had nightmares.

The first person Cammie asked for when Melia went into her room was Dave. Melia knew that would happen. She always wanted her "Daddy" when she woke up involuntarily. She was definitely a daddy's girl by nature.

After what seemed like forever, which was in actuality about 20 minutes, of holding and soothing Cammie calmed down. The little girl was ready to get up and play. Melia wished she had the same kind of resilience that the little girl had; however, that didn't seem to be the case.

------------------

Kennedy didn't want to tell anyone, but she'd had a creepy feeling all day. She attributed it to being all the stress that was going on right now, though deep down she knew it was something else entirely. The moment the bell rang she pulled out her cell phone and called John. She thought about the near miss her sister had caught the month prior and almost had to laugh. She was actually glad Melia had caught that before it turned into something that she regretted later. Telling that to anyone else wasn't on her list of things to do though.

"Felix, what's goin' on?" She asked.

"Getting ready for the house show tonight. What are you doin?" John asked.

"Waiting for Melia to come pick me up. Things are an absolute mess around here without Dave. Melia's going crazy," Kennedy said. She didn't admit that she felt less secure without the big burly man she had come to think of as a second father around.

"Do you blame her? She's got a crazy ex on the loose, you and Cammie to look out for and all these people in the hospital. How are you holding up?" John asked.

"Trying not to think about it. I told Melia I would stay home today, but she said that my education was the most important thing right now. Let me tell you trying to keep my mind on what my teachers are saying was more than a trip. I think that I'll go crazy if things don't change soon," Kennedy told him.

"Dave, Angel, and Grace will be back in no time and then you'll be calling me telling me how unfair it is that you're the oldest and so much more is expected of you just like you used to," John said.

"I want it to be now. Sure they're brats, but I love them like I would little sisters. I don't want to think about them not ever coming back," Kennedy said.

"Talk to Dave or Melia. I'm sure one of them will let you in the loop enough to at least know how serious their injuries are. Keep talking to them," John said.

"This coming from the man who doesn't call me anymore or anything," Kennedy teased. "I honestly don't know what I would do without your friendship."

"Thanks I think, but I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later," John said.

Kennedy saw Melia pull up and noticed something otuof the corner of her eye, but didn't think anything of it. She just hopped into the car and decided to heed John's advice about just talking and hoping they wouldn't treat her like some little girl.


	38. Chapter 38

Somebody

Chapter 38

Watching was all he could do for now. Lulling them into a false sense of security would only help his efforts to get back at her. He needed her to think that she was no more threatened by him now than she was when he was in prison. He knew that it would take a little while for both him and her to believe that to be true, but he was willing to wait as long as it would take.

Knowing that convincing that stupid woman to kidnap her children wasn't luring them into a false sense of security it was more diverting their attention. However, he would take what he could get. He didn't want them to see him as the threat to their little family it was always someone else that was a threat.

He did have plans for what he would do when he finally met up with Angie, but now those were null. The woman hadn't taken her time and all the other things he'd coached her to do for so long. He had a back up plan though. The incident so many months ago taught him that there always had to be a backup plan. In this case his backup plan needed some serious surveillance and time.

When the young girl he was watching looked carefully around, and actually stopped just near him for a moment, he was slightly nervous. If they found out he was here it would be on of the worst possible things that could happen to him right now. She get a restraining order, and her boy-toy would enforce the restraining order as physically as possible. He was visibly relieved when the girl continued on obviously convinced her mind was playing tricks on her

-------------------

Friday evening Dave looked like death run over. He'd barely slept in a week and he was definitely feeling the effects of it. The nurses kept telling him if he didn't get some sleep soon he'd be the next on in the hospital, but he knew he could keep going. It wasn't a matter of what he physically needed; it was a case of mind over matter. He could go on like this as long as he kept his mind off how tired and exhausted he was. Riley and Isaiah were doing well. Melia told him earlier that the doctors hope that they could release Isaiah by the end of next week, and Riley shortly after.

Angie had been fluttering in and out of Angel and Gracie's rooms, but she usually didn't stay very long. She never came in while they were awake. She would sit and talk with them for a minute before she left. Dave was honestly glad she didn't stay long. He also was glad she wasn't around when the girls were awake because of the much more obvious than usual tension between the adults.

He was now sitting by Gracie's bed waiting for her to fall asleep. She'd asked when she would be able to go home a few minutes ago. She had a hard time accepting that he didn't know exactly when they'd be going home. It wasn't enough for the little girl to just know that she would be going home as soon as he could possibly take her. He figured she just wanted out of here and to see her sisters and brother, and he completely understood.

"Daddy, are you sure that Melia, Cammie, Isaiah and Riley are all okay?" Grace asked sleepily. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she was fighting off the sleep that was coming.

"Of course everything is fine," Dave said. "I talked to Melia just a little while ago, and Uncle Randy's going to be there tomorrow night."

"I want to see Uncle Randy," Grace whined.

"Grace, don't whine. You'll be able to see Uncle Randy when you get out of here I promise," Dave told her.

"What about Ash. Will I be able to see him soon?" Grace asked. She yawned and her eyes nearly fluttered closed after the question.

"Yes, you'll be able to see Ash as soon as we can arrange it. I promise," Dave said. He knew that the boy was going to be mentioned sooner or later. He had hoped later. He didn't want to remember that his little girl was so much more mature than her barely nine years. "You need to go to sleep now."

"Tell me a story," Grace requested.

Dave complied and began telling her a story making it up as he went along. He hadn't been talking very long before she fell asleep. He was grateful for that so he could check on Angel and maybe catch a couple hours of sleep in the uncomfortable chairs placed in their rooms. It was better than the exhaustion that was slowly creeping its way in his bones.

He walked into Angel's room as she was waking up. She had a panicked look in her eyes. "It's okay Sweet Pea, It's just Daddy," he told her assuming she had forgotten where she was when she woke up. He sat next to her and held her hand for a little while before she went back to sleep. Angel was finally staying awake for short periods of time. The doctors said that in a few weeks when all the internal injuries and her concussion had a chance to heal properly she should be back to her old self.

---------------------

Friday had been a nightmare for Melia. Cammie woke up sick and wanted nothing more than Daddy. Nothing ever calmed her more than Dave. Melia knew how the little girl had already been upset about the man not being around that just compounded on top of her being sick.

Kennedy was in the school play that opened that night. The teen didn't complain, but Melia knew from the look on her face that she wanted Dave to be there too. She and Dave were the closest thing to normal parents that the teen had. Melia wanted Dave to be there. She also knew that Dave wanted to be there. He'd been talking about it for weeks, since Kennedy told him she got the part.

She hated the single parent thing. There just weren't enough hours in the day for her give Cammie and Kennedy they needed, see Riley and Isaiah as much as she felt she needed to, and keep things clean around the house. She didn't know how her mother managed to do it for all those years. She now realized how much of an amazing woman her mother was for being as strong and as constant as she was.

Saturday morning didn't appear to be going any better when she woke up to the sound of Cammie screaming at 3:45 am. Usually holding the little girl calmed her down, but today picking her up out of the crib did nothing. Melia held and rocked her but still nothing. She walked around the house comforting the child but nothing seemed to be helping, not even the last resort pacifier. (She and Dave both agreed that beyond bed time it wasn't a good idea). Finally needing a little sleep Melia laid the child on her bed and that seemed to have finally done the trick. The little girl fell back into a restless slumber curled up with her mother.

Kennedy found them that way when she woke up about 8:30 and decided not to wake them. She'd heard Cammie screaming for over an hour earlier and knew without Dave around he sister hadn't been getting much sleep anyway. She had to admit that the house didn't make her feel as secure as it had when Dave was around. He was a big burly teddy bear that was immensely loyal to those the cared about. She knew that he came in to check on her all the time. She knew it would annoy most girls her age, but it gave her an unwavering sense of security.

She was immensely excited about the play she was in; however, the idea of Dave not being there in person was something that was kind of depressing to her. She'd told her friends that she had this awesome family, which is true, but having not all of them show up kind of made her look like an idiot to all of her friends that hadn't had an opportunity to come over to the house. She knew that someone had to come stay with them before they all went crazy, and she knew Dave would plan for that. It was just a matter of time before the person Dave chose arrived.

Not long after she got up she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the window to see who it was. It was Randy. She was actually really, really excited. Since she'd been around she'd come to think of the man as more of an older brother than someone she could actually have a romantic relationship with. "Hey, what's up?" she asked opening the door.

"Dave called the other day. He wanted me to chill with you guys though with the shoulder I don't think I'll be much use," Randy said. "Where are Melia and Cammie?"

"Sleeping still. Cammie was up half the night screaming. She's been getting sick and wants Dave," Kennedy explained. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Randy said not knowing what the teen was going to tell him.

"I've had a strange feeling the last few days that someone's been following me and Melia, but I haven't been able to find anyone. I mean with everything it could be just my over active imagination right?" Kennedy said. She figured he was as good as anyone to tell. He wouldn't over react the way that Dave or Melia would given the circumstances right now.

"I think that you should follow your gut. If it tells you something's going on there's probably something going on. I mean there have been all sorts of crazy things happening in your family lately," Randy said. "Just keep your eyes open and be extremely careful."

Kennedy almost had to laugh. She could see Dave telling her the exact same thing, with just as much control, but his tone would have been about a hundred times more serious. He said the last sentence when Melia told her about Brad being out of prison. She had honestly been more careful than she ever had in her life, and she still had a creepy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that at some point she was going to have to fight for her family whether Dave and Melia wanted her to stay out of it or not.

Saturday came and the doctors said that if everything continued to progress the way they were Angel could be released the next day though she would need plenty of rest and relaxation for the next several days. They wanted to keep Grace a few more days so the internal injuries they repaired weren't jarred open again. Dave was more exited than he had been in a long time. He was almost ready to take his girls home and then everyone would be together again.

Dave knew for a fact that when he had to go on the road again that he was taking his family with him. He didn't care about how much it would cost or anything like that. He didn't want to let them out of his sight until he knew that Angie had absolutely no parental rights, and that Brad was removed from their life for good, even if he had to do it himself. Something had had been considering more seriously than ever right about now.

He wasn't about to let Angie take the girls again. He was completely through with the woman forever. If Brad ever even came into contact with Melia, Kennedy or any of the kids then Dave would be laying the proverbial smack down on the other man's ass. He wasn't going to take any chances. He wasn't going to let the man get close enough to mar his family more than he already had. His family needed a little peace an quiet to adjust to all the things that had been going on.

It wasn't until Saturday that Dave realized he'd missed the opening night of Kennedy's school play and instantly felt like he'd done something wrong. The teen had done a complete 180 since she moved in with them a few months ago.

Dave smiled. Melia had apparently been right about all the girl needing was some consistency and tender loving care. Kennedy was still stubborn, independent and headstrong, but she'd also found that there were people out there who loved her for just being her no matter what stupid things she did.

He missed everyone so much it physically hurt. It hurt to hear the message Melia left really early in the morning with Cammie's screams blaring out in the background. Melia sounded so stressed that she was about to mentally break down. He couldn't wait to tell her that he would hopefully be back soon. He also hoped the arrival of Randy would help her out a little bit, too.

He had to smile though, once Angie's parental rights were gone his family was on it's way to the top of the world. Nothing would be able to hold them down.


	39. Chapter 39

Somebody

Chapter 39

Melia was excited. Tomorrow Dave and the girls were going to come home. He had been gone for almost a week and she was exited that he was going to be home.

Isaiah is going to be released from the hospital the day after tomorrow barring something else happening. She was trying not to get her hopes up to much because she wasn't sure if he would actually get released that day. She honestly wanted her babies to be released more than anything.

Randy had honestly been a godsend despite his shoulder. He was easily strong enough to pick up Cammie with only one arm. Having someone a little stronger than herself around was also comforting knowing that Brad was around somewhere probably plotting his next move at the very moment.

Randy had also allowed her to spend a little more time with Riley and Isaiah. She was sure that was helping them get stronger as much as anything else at the hospital.

Life was hopefully going to settle down some. She was also anxious to get back to work. Being a stay at home mom had been absolutely awesome this time around, but she missed working. She missed helping others and all the children she had grown to love. She needed to feel extra needed right now. She felt good when people were depending on her for something.

-------------

Dave was staying tonight in a hotel so the girls could rest. He was exited to be going home though. He wanted to be a complete family, and he was curious to what Melia wanted to talk about before everything happened. It sounded important, but Melia hadn't mentioned it again.

"Daddy are you sure we get to go home tomorrow?" Angel asked.

"Absolutely. Tomorrow we'll get on a plane and then we'll see Melia, Cammie and Kennedy," Dave reassured. "Go to sleep now so you're not tired in the morning."

"Tell us a story," Angel said after talking with her dad for a few more minutes.

Dave began telling them a story and less than 15 minutes later the girls were sleeping. He only smiled and got his phone out to call Melia.

------------

"Randy grab the phone," Melia called from upstairs where she was unsuccessfully trying to put Cammie to bed.

"Yeah, hold on," Randy said. He tried to tell her the little girl would go to sleep when she was tired, but he woman wanted to help keep Cammie on the usual routine which she had fallen out of when she was sick.

Randy picked up the phone only to be greeted by his friend.

"Angel and Grace can't wait to see you," Dave informed his friend.

"All the girls love me what can I say?" Rand said as cocky as ever.

"Can I talk to Melia?" Dave asked.

"She's putting Cammie to bed right now," Randy said. "Cammie, however, isn't so interested."

"That's my girl," Dave said. "Have her call me when Cammie finally goes to bed."

"That can be arranged as long as your not going to tell her that you have to stay out in the middle of nowhere any longer," Randy said.

"No, I just want to give her the flight information so she knows when we should be home and stuff," Dave said. "And I had a couple of questions to ask her."

"I'll let her know, and I'll see you tomorrow," Randy said. "Talk to you then."

"Bye," Dave said.

It was about an hour before Melia came downstairs.

"Dave called. He'd like you to call him back," Randy relayed. "He did say that he was still coming home tomorrow."

Melia grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar digits of Dave's cell phone. She talked to him almost every day since he left.

Dave relayed the flight information so she knew what was going on. "Melia what did you want to talk to me about Kennedy?"

"What are we going to do now? She's settled in here, and I doubt my dad will ever come back. Coming back just isn't his style," Melia said.

"There will be a chance to talk about it tomorrow or the next day. One day the answer will just hit us like a ton of bricks. We don't have to make any decisions at this very moment," Dave said.

"You're probably right. I mean so far things have just fallen into our laps so to speak without us knowing what was going on. Isaiah should still be coming home the day after tomorrow," Melia said.

"Then after that Riley will come home and it will be safe for them to travel. Then there will be all the craziness backstage again," Dave said.

"And Brad and Angie will lose their parental rights and we'll all be one big happy family," Melia said though she wasn't sure if she could believe it or not. She knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded.

"It might now be that simple, but we all will be one big happy family whether Brad or Angie are in the picture or not," Dave reassured. "I promise we'll make it through whatever life throws at us just like we have so far."

"I know. Love you. See you tomorrow," Melia said.

"Love you too, can't wait to see you either," Dave said.

Melia spend the rest of the night being exited that Dave was actually coming home and things would be right at least for a little while. She didn't know what she would do the next time something fell apart, but she knew that she didn't have to worry about it. Dave would make sure that it wasn't something that they wouldn't be able to handle some how.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey look another update in such as short time. Miracles sometimes actually happen. I'm going to start reviewer response, because as much as it annoys me it lets ya'll know I notice your reviews. It will be at the end.

Chapter 40

Melia knew that Dave and the girls were going to be home any minute, and she couldn't wait. She wanted to see them for herself and make sure they were all in one piece physically. She knew emotionally they wouldn't be right now. They'd been through a traumatic experience that they never should have been put through. She was going to drive herself insane if Dave took too much longer to get home.

"Mama, Daddy?" Cammie asked.

"Soon, honey, soon," Melia reassured the little girl. Cammie had been asking about him all day. She wasn't sure whether it was a good sign or not.

----------------

Getting out of the airport had been hell, but the traffic was an absolute madhouse. He had never seen the streets so busy despite the fact that it was a Friday afternoon. He should have expected this to happen. Every time he wanted to get somewhere he had to battle traffic, and sometimes in those jams fans. He hoped there weren't any fans today. He wasn't sure he could take another delay.

"Daddy, when are we gonna get home?" Angel asked impatiently. He knew it was because of how long she'd had to sit in the car.

"Soon, baby, soon," Dave said as calmly as possible hoping that traffic was going to move soon.

As if on cue, like he had the power to control it, traffic began moving. He only had to go a few more miles down the busy street before he hit the side road that he had to turn onto to get to the house. He actually kept moving until he got to the road. He knew that it was some sort of miracle or curse. He was definitely hoping for the former.

It was only another 15 minutes before they reached the house. He couldn't wait to see what was going on.

"Daddy, come on, hurry up," Grace said impatiently as her father was helping Angel unbuckle from her booster seat. She figured that Melia would be happier to see him than anyone else in the trio. She'd been the hold up in the hospital. Her mother told her so.

It was only a few more minutes before Dave and the girls were in the house receiving hugs. Grace got the firs one then Angel then finally Dave. Grace hadn't been expecting that one. "I wanna go get Mr. Bear," Angel announced before running upstairs to the room she shared with her sister.

Melia wasn't sure how she was going to contain the happiness and excitement she was feeling. Things were like they were supposed to be now. She had all the people she cared about most under the same roof, and she knew they were for the most part in one piece physically. She had yet to see the emotional effects of all of this.

"Gracie, how you feeling?" Kennedy asked when she hugged one of the girls she'd come to think of as a little sister.

"I'm okay. I still hurt a little, but the doctor said it would go away soon," Grace explained as if she were in an adult. Kennedy did everything she could to not laugh.

"Hey, cutie, you're pretty quiet," Randy, who had only observed while the family reunited, told the nine-year-old.

"It w as my fault we couldn't come back sooner," Grace told him. She knew he would have the right words to say to make things all better. She knew her father would too, but he would also be mad at her mother for planting the ideas in her head. She didn't want him to be any madder at her mom than he already was.

"That's silly to think. You couldn't control anything that happened to you. You didn't ask to be in the hospital. There isn't anything you could have done about it, because if there was I know you would have done it," Randy told her.

"Thanks," Grace said giving him a hug. "You're the best uncle in the world."

"You know it," Randy said. "Now I think that there's someone over there that wants to talk to you. She probably wants to make sure that you're really as okay as you say you are."

"I am," Grace said.

"I'm not the one you have to convince," Randy said.

---------------

That evening Dave and Melia lay in bed. "What about Kennedy? I mean I want her to stay but if he does come back around again my father could easily take her back with him just to be a pain in the ass," Melia said.

"He's been gone for more than three months hasn't he?" Dave asked. He was tired and all the dates were running together in his head.

"It's been almost three," Melia said. She wouldn't ever forget the day that Kennedy truly became part of her life. She thought of the little girl as her own.

"Babe, there's nothing we can legally do until he's been gone and not heard from for 90 days. Both you and I know that," Dave said. "We just have to wait."

"Waiting sucks. Our legal system sucks," Melia said.

"Sometimes it does, but there isn't any more fair system out there," Dave said. "Look today's been a long day. Let's go to bed. We've got a baby to see tomorrow."

"And that means for the next several months no real sleep," Melia said.

"Try years. Randy's bringing his brother on the road this summer," Dave said. "You know someone's going to be interested."

"Then by the time she finishes school Grace is going to be interested in boys," Melia said.

"She's already asked about seeing Ash at some point," Dave said. "She said on the plane she wished he could visit."

Melia only smirked. She'd seen so many of her friends that way when they were little then grow up to get married. "At least he's a good kid. I used to baby-sit him all the time," Melia said.

"None of my girls aren't dating until they're out of college," Dave said stubbornly.

"You can't keep the five of them from boys. Two have already discovered them," Melia told him. "It just doesn't work like that."

"Fine, your right," Dave reluctantly conceded. "We really should go to sleep."

"I know," Melia said snuggling in his arms before closing her eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.

---------------

Reviewer response time:

Roxxy1984: Thank you for reading the whole thing. I'm sure it must have taken forever. I try not to make my OCs to cheesy. I like the everyday Joe, or Jane in this case, characters.

LatishaC: Stellar is such a fun word. Thank you so much for reviewing all the time.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It had been almost six months since the babies were released from the hospital and everyone had finally been cleared to travel whether it be medically or legally. Melia was exited to be going back to work again. She loved staying at home, but it was honestly starting to drive her absolutely insane.

This time around she was going to be with Smackdown and Dave who had been traded to Smackdown a few months earlier. She knew that all the kids on Raw were in capable hands and she knew that Smackdown would probably benefit from the same type of program, but she was kind of sad to be leaving.

She and Dave had adopted Kennedy, or were in the process anyway. There were still a few things that needed to happen, but it was going smoothly. Her father hadn't done anything when they went to have parental rights removed or anything. They'd worked tirelessly on removing Angie's parental rights and despite the stupid stuff the woman had pulled the judge still had questions about it. They had finally been temporarily removed a few weeks ago. It amazed them to no end how much sympathy everyone had for the woman.

Dave and Melia had thought about Brad, but hadn't done anything to remove his rights as Cammie's father. They knew it was going to be a more complicated process than it was for the girls because of Cammie being born in Canada and Brad still being a legal resident. They figured for the moment as long as he was staying out of the way it was all good. They could deal with it for the time being.

"You know it's gonna take us like a year to get ready tomorrow right?" Dave asked.

"That it will, but we'll manage to be on time some how or other. I mean we've gotten other places on time and all that needs to be packed are toothbrushes and the like," Melia said. "We just need some sleep."

The next morning was mass chaos. Before when they were getting ready to travel, it was organized chaos, but now it was just crazy. Melia knew that this was going to happen more and more often with both her and Dave traveling, but she didn't think she would ever get used to it.

It took almost two and a half hours but everyone was trudging out the door with all the things they needed for traveling. The early hour made traffic pretty much nonexistent so the ride to the airport was actually pleasant for once.

"You know, we should have just stayed at home," Kennedy said. "I mean it would be so much cooler that way."

"Kennedy, you'll be fine. We'll all have to adjust a little, but maybe you can even make a little extra money or something on the side by helping out," Melia said. "And Randy's brother is going to be on the road in a few weeks. I know you'll enjoy that."

"Shut up," Kennedy said. She knew this wasn't going to be as bad as she'd made it out to be even though she would miss the few friends that she made at school. She just wanted to see if they would actually go back to the way it was before if she complained enough.

"See you know I'm right. Everything will be fine," Melia reassured. "I know you'll miss your friends but I'm sure you'll see them all the time. We aren't going to be gone seven days a week."

"Are you sure?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't be gone seven days a week. I need a little time in my own house in my own bed and all that stuff. Dave might be gone seven days a week sometimes, but we can manage to get home on our own," Melia told the teenager.

"I guess this is bearable," Kennedy said.

"That's the spirit. Now you might want to catch a little sleep. I don't think you'll get to much when we land," Melia said. She knew the teen would sleep even if she wouldn't. She didn't like planes so she rarely slept on them.

Melia was eventually left to her own thoughts, which was kind of scary. Her own thoughts consisted of what Brad might be plotting next an what he might be thinking of that has made him stay at least out of sight for as long as he has. She knew that being found anywhere near her would be a violation of is parole, but somehow she doubted that alone was strong enough to keep him away.

She thankfully wasn't left with her own thoughts long. There were to many kids traveling with them to all sleep all the flight. Before she knew it Angel wanted this, Grace wanted her to play card games, the twins needed to be fed, and Cammie was ready for a snack. She was definitely in her element now. She loved being busy and the way the kids were keeping her busy right now she had no time left to think about what might go wrong in the next few days, weeks or months. She did her best to let Dave sleep though most of the flight. He was going to have a rough evening tonight.

That night Dave knew something was wrong with him after the match. He figured he had just strained something or some other minor injury. Those happen more times than he can count. He figured he'd be fine in a few days. He didn't have any other major events this week. Just a few appearances and one house show. He figured if he could make it through the rest of the week he would be all right.

He didn't even bother to mention it to anyone other than the trainer. It would just make people worried about things they don't need to worry about. He was really a little more concerned with how everything had gone with Melia and the girls. He knew he was the one that dropped Cammie off with the childcare portion and the toddler wasn't thrilled. He wasn't sure about how well Isaiah and Riley were doing.

Melia was about to scream. This was going to be an organizational nightmare. She had the elementary aged, and older, children, but there wasn't all the supplies she had requested. She'd found out that it had been similar with the younger children also.

She wasn't sure where the stuff had been lost, but it was her job to figure out how to find it. She was going to have to take her own personal time with her family to figure out who screwed up and where. This was the part of her job that she hated. She wanted to be able to just be a teacher and teach. That was her job.

Tomorrow was going to be another nightmare. She really wanted to talk to Dave to see how Riley, Isaiah, and Cammie had been about being dropped off earlier. She could only imagine Cammie's reaction to being left. She'd enjoyed being able to stay with Mama, Daddy or Nana the last several months.

Angel and Grace had been very nervous about starting with new people. Grace had wanted Ash to be there. She hadn't said anything about wanting her old friends, especially Ash, to be with her but Melia knew that the desire was there. Angel was a little more outgoing than her sister and fit in well after she got over the initial nervousness.

"Hey, look who I finally found," Dave said. He had already gotten Isaiah, Riley, and Cammie.

"You know your going to hurt yourself carrying both those carriers all the time," Melia told him giving him a quick kiss.

"You ready to blow this joint?" Kennedy asked. She had been off visiting people, probably mostly Randy the last 45 minutes.

"Yeah we are," Dave said. "You are right?"

"Yeah, I'm done for the evening. I have some stuff to track in the morning. Stupid people lost a ton of stuff," Melia said.

"You always say stupid isn't a nice word," Angel said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sure the people just made a mistake," Melia said.

That night was a little crazy, but it didn't take that long for all the kids to go to sleep and Melia and Dave were alone for a little while.

"How was Cammie?" Melia asked.

"She was upset when I dropped her off. She wasn't that bad when I went to pick them up. They said that Riley and Isaiah were really sweet," Dave said. "They said that Cammie calmed down some just a little after I left and that her reaction was pretty typical."

"They were right about that. Her reaction was typical for her age. I'm glad she calmed down enough to at least enjoy herself a little bit," Melia said. "This will get easier the more she gets used to it. How was your evening?"

"Just the normal wear and tear," Dave said. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened. We were all careful and everything went really well."

"Good," Melia said. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to hit the hay."

"Night baby," Dave said.

"Night," Melia replied.


	42. Chapter 42

Somebody

Chapter 41

Dave sighed. It was the weekend after Thanksgiving and he had to leave tomorrow. Melia would be returning to work (thankfully she was asked to work on Smackdown shortly after he was drafted there) later in the week.

The last several months, much to his surprise, Angie had been out of everyone's lives. She hadn't fought very much when Dave and Melia wanted sole physical custody of Angel and Grace. It was almost like she finally realized how much harm she was doing them.

Another fact that surprised, and at times slightly worried, him was Brad. They hadn't seen or heard hid nor hair from him since he was released from prison. Dave knew the man was waiting and watching from somewhere just out of sight. Men like him never gave up.

Dave laid thinking about these things while Melia was preparing things for work. He knew she had to be tired, but she was really happy. The babies were sleeping for five or six hours through the night, so he knew she was getting a little more sleep than she had in a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Melia asked.

"How amazingly calm it's been around here lately?" Dave said.

"Baby calm isn't exactly a word to describe this house," Melia said. She was right about that.

"Alright rephrase. How little other people are attempting to make our lives miserable," Dave clarified.

"Don't jinx it by thinking about it. Enjoy it," Melia told him.

"I am enjoying it. You know what we haven't done yet?" Dave asked.

"There are a lot of things we haven't done yet," Melia said with a smile.

"We haven't set a wedding date. We've been engaged for almost a year and we still don't know when we're getting married," Dave said.

"I always wanted a spring wedding," Melia said. "Like April or May."

Dave and Melia talked a little longer about the wedding. Dave was mostly listening to Melia describe her dream wedding from Adam walking her down the aisle to what kind of flowers she wanted. Dave had a sister he knew that women spent years planning their dream weddings. He wanted her to have the wedding she envisioned. All he really cared was that the marriage license was signed.

Melia almost talked herself to sleep giving Dave the details of her dream wedding. She knew it was expensive, but there were things she could cut back on to make it less expensive but just as perfect.

She was amazed at how tired she was. Riley and Isaiah were actually sleeping periods of time long enough to let her sleep or actually do something constructive, except that Cammie was waking up a lot during the night now. Housework was also something she tried to do when the kids were sleeping. She had some help in the form of a cleaning lady that came in twice a week, and Dave did his best when he was home as did Kennedy, but she had a lot going on with school now. It felt like she was working at least two more full time jobs than she was actually being paid for.

Dave watched Melia fall asleep hardly being able to control his excitement. In just a few days this would happen more nights than not.

The next day was absolute chaos trying to get everyone everywhere on time. Dave almost missed his flight because he wanted to take the girls to school and he honestly didn't want to leave. He knew he only had to wait four days before he was going to see them again, but those four days felt like it was going to be just about forever.

As soon as everyone was at school or wherever they needed to be Melia felt ready for a nap even before the little ones were ready. She had a feeling this was only the beginning of the way things were going to be to come.

Dave saw the number of people at his late afternoon autograph session and sighed. He loved his fans, but signing things was something he really could do without.

He watched the crowd as he signed the first couple dozen autographs he noticed someone who looked familiar in a not so pleasant way in the middleish of the enormous crowd. He hoped the person wouldn't make to the point were even though he wanted everyone to get something signed he had to turn people away.

He waited and waited signing various things, being asked on dates, and interacting on a more comfortable level with fans who didn't want weird things signed. He knew that with each person who filed through the line he was one person closer to the person that he really wasn't looking forward to seeing.

Before he could reasonably say it was time to quit Brad was at the table. Dave had bite his tongue before he spoke to remind himself that he was a professional and right now he was on the clock so to speak. "What can I do for you today?" he asked as politely as possible.

"Leave her," Brad said quietly.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Leave Melia or I'll make you," Brad threatened. Dave knew that the other man was as serious as a heart attack. "I'm sorry this wasn't who I intended to see," Brad said louder before making is exit.

Dave wasn't sure what to make of the man that he watched walk away. He wanted to say the man was all bark and no bite but he couldn't.


	43. Chapter 43

Somebody

Chapter 43

Melia couldn't believe that she's made it this far. She only had three more weeks before she was going to marry the man of her dreams. The wedding was going to be the wedding of her dreams, but it was more the man she was going to marry than the amount of her stuff that was going to be there.

She and Dave had already applied for a license even though it had yet to arrive and changed insurance information. Dave was working on formally removing Angie's parental rights, which was almost finished. As soon as that happened Melia was going to adopt the girls.

Melia knew Dave wanted to adopt Cammie, but right now they wanted to keep Brad out of their lives as much as possible. Maybe if they didn't provoke him further he would let the wedding go off without a hitch. They would deal with him after they were married.

Melia wasn't sure if she would actually be able to remove his parental rights. She knew that him having even supervised visitation was a very, very bad thing. She knew that there were police reports in Toronto to back up what she was saying, but she never pressed charges. She was sure that he would say that she was exaggerating what had happened and probably say and provide shady proof that he was getting help with his anger management issues. She had also left the country with Cammie without Brad's permission. That was going to look bad even if she was trying to get away from him before he went to far.

"Guess what?" Dave asked entering the room. "All the paper work went through. Angie doesn't have any parental rights."

"When can I adopt the girls?" Melia asked excitedly. She was happy that things were going smoothly at least for one thing.

"Trent said we could continue whenever we were ready," Dave said. "It's not like you're not already their mom in their hearts. I was thinking that after we got married we could go through all the paperwork and stuff."

"Speaking of kids all the paperwork has gone through. My dad has no claim to Kennedy. The next step file papers for permanent custody," Melia said. Neither of them thought that Joseph would protest to them taking full control of Kennedy's life.

"This is great; hopefully we'll be a family after we get married. Not that we aren't right now it's just it'll be official," Dave said.

"I won't feel better until you adopt Cammie. Right now if something were to happen to me Brad would get custody of Cammie no questions asked. Adam and Mom might be able to challenge it, but it would take forever for it to go through and by then he could have already disappeared with her. With him she won't make it through her teenage years," Melia told Dave.

"Adam and your mom wouldn't let that happen. They would die before that happened," Dave said. "That is if I didn't disappear with her first."

"I wish I would have found you years ago," Melia said. She could only imagined how much trouble it would have saved them both.

"I would have been married and if it was before that you would have been about Kennedy's age," Dave pointed out.

"Actually younger than Kennedy," Melia said.

Dave and Melia talked a little longer before the house was again bustling with all sorts of activity seeing as Riley and Isaiah were almost a year and Cammie was 2½. Lots of insanity.

The next several weeks went quickly. Plans were finished, things were set up, and most of the insanity had already calmed down. Melia couldn't believe she was actually there. She is getting married today.

"Melia, I know the last several months have been difficult with us, but I love you to death," Adam said. "I know we've been through a lot and I'm happy we've made it though all of it."

"I know, but I would rather not think about it right now. Today is a happy day. We've resolved our issues and thank you for not bringing her. I know it had to have been hard for you," Melia said.

"Not a problem. Today is your day. Who is and isn't included in that day is totally and completely up to you," Adam said. Melia could feel the sincerity in his voice. She could also tell he was concerned about something.

"What are you thinking?" Melia asked while her mother was finishing her hair. He was the closest thing to a father that she had ever had and she could tell that right now he was having one of those moments.

"You won't need me anymore," Adam said. "Dave will protect you and love you and provide for you. I don't have a place anymore because you just won't need me anymore. I've got nothing to offer that he doesn't have."

"Adam, I'll never not need you anymore. You'll always and forever be my big brother and no one will ever be able to take that place. No one will be able to protect me from myself the way you do, or support me no matter how stupid you think I'm being. Without you I wouldn't be the woman I am today. I'm getting a husband not another brother," Melia said. She gave him the biggest hug she'd ever given him. She was so happy she'd gotten that off his chest now.

Judy watched as her children regained some of the closeness they had before Adam made some of his more insane choices. She hoped this meant they were going to make strides to get their relationship back the way it was. She knew that one day life wasn't going to be so great for them and they would need each other no matter how much they were unsure of that fact. She also knew that she wouldn't be around forever and they had to figure out how important family was now.

"Ready?" Randy asked right before the ceremony was scheduled to start. He was beginning to wonder if his calm, cool and collected best friend was going to have the normal nervousness before he married the woman of his life.

"You bet," Dave said. This was one thing he was absolutely certain about. He'd always been fairly cautious in all of his relationships. He was the type of person who didn't do anything unless he was absolutely sure it was what he wanted. "She's the one no questions asked."

It wasn't long before the music began playing. Dave couldn't wait until this day was over. He was looking to the honeymoon and the rest of his life with his wonderful wife by his side. This also wasn't really his scene, but he knew this was what Melia wanted.

When he saw Melia she took his breath away. It wasn't the first time she'd taken his breath away, but she'd never looked so beautiful. It was almost indescribable. He was glad there were going to be pictures because he knew he would never be able to do his children or grandchildren justice on how beautiful Melia looked today.

"You look amazing," Dave said when he took her from Adam.

The ceremony went off without any major hitches. Nobody spoke up when the pastor asked if there were any objections. It had been the part that Melia had been the most nervous about during the whole ceremony. Melia and Dave wrote their won vows.

"Baby, from the first moment I met you, you had me. I don't know what it was about you, but you were on my mind. You had my complete attention. When we first went out the fact that you were cautious didn't turn me off like it would some people. Everyone said that you were nothing but trouble, but I knew that you were worth all the trouble. I was right. There have been great times and there have been rough times, but you are everything to me. You've been the sanity I need when things get crazy and the calming presence when I think I'm going to loose it. Without you I would have never made it through all the things I have the last year and a half. I love you more than anything in the world. I will always be there for you and love you through whatever life may throw at us. We're a family now," Dave said. "You and our family will always be the center of my life."

"When I met you I thought I knew what love was, but it turned out I didn't. You showed me. You cared for me and were always my knight in shining armor even when I told you, you didn't have to be. You wanted to be the one that kept me from completely loosing myself. Nothing you did made me question that even once. You're the other half of me. You make me come out of my shell and keep going when I just want to give up. You have shown me the light at the end of the tunnel. Without you I would still be in the dark spot that I was when we met. I promise that I'll always have you and love you. I promise to always look out for and protect our family. You guys are everything in my life. Without you I'd be nothing," Melia said with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

It seemed like next thing they knew they were legally husband and wife. Melia loved the fact that she was legally what she had felt like for so long. It was like the next logical transition for her to become Dave's wife. They were officially the family that they had been essentially since the moment they met

He watched and had bit his tongue from his position in the lobby of the church when the pastor asked if anyone objected. He knew that now wasn't the time to make his presence known. They thought that he was out of sight out of mind and didn't want to ruin that just yet. He had gained too much valuable information this way to blow his cover just yet.

He had hoped that he wouldn't have to go to as drastic measures as he now would. He knew the next change that would be made was to remove his parental rights and he would die before that happened. Cammie was his daughter, and no one would be able to take him from him the way that man had taken Melia. He would make sure of it any way necessary.

Melia was watching all her friends and family sitting down waiting to see what was going to be said before dinner. She and Dave had chosen two people to speak at the reception: Adam and Randy. Melia was a little concerned about what the men were going to say. She could only hope it wasn't anything to embarrassing. Knowing her luck it would be at least for Randy.

Randy spoke first. "I've known Dave for five years now and if I know anything about him I know how seriously he takes things like family. I asked him earlier if he was ready for this and he said 'you bet, she's the one no questions asked.' The scary part was I knew that he was telling the truth. He had never sounded so confident in any other fact in his life. I've seen first hand what this man as been through at the hands of previous women, and I know that this time if anyone screws up it'll be him. I haven't known Melia as long, but I know that she's a wonderful mostly sweet woman. She is definitely the one who will keep him down to earth and collected not the other way around. Oh, Dave if you ever find out the secret to catching women way out of your league let me know."

Melia could tell when Adam went up there that his speech was going to be a little more well thought out, or at least she hoped. "For as long as I can remember I've been my little sister's protector. I've seen her through broken bones and broken hearts. She's always been, and always will be one of the most important things in my life. Nothing will ever be able to change that. When she met Dave to say I wasn't supportive would be an understatement, but eventually I saw the light so to speak. Sure it took some time and some people practically beating my head against the wall, but it happened. Dave has been nothing but a gentleman even when I have done my best to make things difficult for him. Now, he has the job of making my little sister the center of his world and keeping her safe. I can't say that I'm happy to let him take over my job, but I know that Dave will do an excellent job."

Melia was pleased that the rest of the reception went smoothly. She and Dave got to dance to their song and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The reception went well into the evening and into the night. Melia couldn't be happier.


	44. Chapter 44

Somebody  
Chapter 44

Melia had just told Dave she was pregnant again. They had been married for about nine months and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to handle another baby in the mix.

Life for them was shockingly normal. She had almost finished the process of removing Brad's parental rights. He was fighting it, but the police reports of violence were helping her a lot even though she didn't ever press charges. Brad had actually called the previous week. Melia hadn't told anyone. He said that he had changed and was dealing with his "anger issues" and wanted to see Cammie. Melia told him it would be a cold day in hell before she let him see her daughter and hung up before he could react. She had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be a good reaction.

Next week she was going back on the road with Dave. She'd taken a few weeks off because it seemed like all the kids were getting sick at once and she didn't want the little ones to get really sick. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stay on the road. This baby was going to be child number seven and it wasn't easy to travel with small children. She already knew how hard it was.

"Dave what are we going to do when the baby is born. It'll be all kind of chaos and there will be four children preschool age or younger in this house," Melia asked. They were going to pick up the kids from their various places. Melia and Dave had the first weekend to themselves in a long time. It'd taken some planning on her part but she needed the time with him to make sure that their marriage didn't suffer because of the insanity of the kids.

"We'll do what we always do and provide the best life we can for our family. It's all we can do," Dave said. He always knew how to calm his wife down when she got panicked. It was usually just a few well placed words that were needed.

"You're right. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed by the idea of another baby. I want this baby by all means I was just expecting a little more time before we had more kids," Melia said. She really hadn't been expecting this even though she'd suspected it before she had any physical issues.

They picked up the kids and went home to get ready to leave. That was always a logistic nightmare. Angel and Grace were old enough to pack their own stuff with a little bit of help and guidance, but Melia had to pack bags for three small kids one of which was potty training. She hated having to buy new stuff but she always seemed to forget something.

"Anything that I can do to help?" Dave asked. He knew they were leaving early the next morning pretty early.

"Check Angel and Grace's bag please. They said they had them packed a little while ago," Melia told him. "And your stuff made it into our suitcase right?" She didn't have time to pack for both of them. She also didn't want the responsibility. She generally layed stuff out for him but he had some of the responsibility.

It was insane the next day. Melia was backstage getting the things that she needed to do ready when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and it was an unknown number. She was hesitant to answer, but she did anyway. She had a feeling that it was something she would have to deal with.

It was Brad. He again wanted to see Cammie. This time he wasn't as nice as he had been last time.

"Look Brad, you aren't going to see Cammie. You might biologically be her father, but that's it. You're not a part of her life and I never want you to be part of her life," Melia told him. She knew that he wasn't going to like it and that it was going to make him mad, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted him out of her live once and for all.

"That's where you're wrong. Cammie is more than just my biological daughter. I don't care that you don't want me to be part of her life. It's my right to be part of her life. I intend to do everything possible to make sure that I will always be part of her life," Brad said. Melia had no doubt that he would. "And maybe I'll even take in all those other brats if they're good."

"Right exactly what you want to do is threaten me. I all ready have a restraining order against you. You're only making your situation worse. Brad if you really loved your daughter you would let go because you want what's best for her," Melia said. She wasn't even sure why she was having this conversation with him. She knew that he wasn't going to be out of her life even if she removed his parental rights.

"You'll know exactly what I mean when you come crawling back to me begging me to take you and all those little monsters into my house. You'll want and need my protection from the rest of the world. You'd never be able to raise them on your own. You're not strong or smart enough to do it," Brad said.

Melia just hung up on him. She wasn't going to sink into whatever it was that he was trying to lure her into. She knew now that she had to tell Dave though. His comments had definitely been meant to scare her and to make her do something impulsive and rash so that he could take advantage of the situation. Dave would know exactly what to do, or at least pretend for her sake that he did.

Melia was sure that she didn't want the kids, even the older ones, to be on their own even for a few seconds. She knew that when Brad said he would do anything to get back in to Cammie's life that he was dead serious. She didn't want anything to happen to anyone in her family. She was starting to get scared. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself. She had to stay calm or she would play into Brad's hand perfectly.

Melia talked to Dave then she told Kennedy that she wasn't to wander around alone even just for a few minutes. Melia knew that Kennedy wasn't happy about the edict. Melia admitted to herself that at 16 she would have despised the edict also.

Kennedy knew she would have to follow what Melia said or else, but she still didn't like it. She thought her sister was over reacting, but she figured that when nothing happened in a few weeks that things would go back to normal.


	45. Chapter 45

Somebody  
Chapter 45

Melia wished that she could be sure that nothing was going to happen. It had been a few weeks since she talked to Brad and even though he was out of sight, Melia knew that he was just biding his time. He would wait until they thought the threat was passed before he would do something.

"Okay what are we doing tonight?" Melia said. Somehow John, Randy, Dave or someone else they trusted had been around Melia, Kennedy, and the littler kids pretty much at all times. Melia knew that it was an amazing feet of management that Dave had done mostly himself.

"I'm gonna take the twins and hang out with them until meeting time, Johnny is going to hang out with Kennedy and Cammie and do whatever it is that they do. Randy is gonna take Angel and Gracie for some Uncle Randy time," Dave said. And Chris is gonna hang around and be your muscle this week," Dave said. Melia smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Melia asked giving him a kiss.

Melia then went to find Kennedy for a few mintues. Like always she wanted to make it perfectly clear that she wasn't to go out of the backstage area alone. Melia knew that the teenager got the fact that there could be something going on, but Melia wanted make sure that she got how serious it actually was. Like always Kennedy said that she would hang out with John until he had to go to the meeting then just hang around somewhere where people would know where she was.

Right after the show started Kennedy realized that she had forgot the bag with her IPod and laptop in the rental. She hated the fact that she was going to have to locate Dave or Johnny instead of just calling and letting them know that she was going to run out and get it. She wanted to be free of all this drama all ready.

It took her what seemed like forever but she found Dave. "Walk me to the car please. My laptop and IPod are in there. I was going to work on some of my school work since I'm pretty much stuck here," I said.

"Not a problem," Dave said. He hated that it was already getting dark. He didn't want to make her feel bad since it was really an accident and she was still used to having some freedom. He was definitely going to get out there and back as fast as he could. He was having the same uneasy feelings this evening that Melia had been having for weeks, and he didn't like it.

Kennedy didn't like being out in the dark, but she did it anyway. Dave offered to do it to himself but she wanted to make sure that she got everything and didn't have to do this again. "Look I know that you have a lot of things going on. Sorry to make you leave everything because I made a mistake," Kennedy told him.

"Don't worry about it lets just make this quick," Dave said. He wished they had gotten there earlier this morning so they would have gotten a better parking spot. They were pretty far away from the building.

Kennedy grabbed her bag and the book that she had been reading that she hadn't realized she'd left in the car. When she got out she noted the way that Dave had kind of wedged her between him and the cars that were parked like he was trying to keep her out of sight of something. She was starting to get nervous herself, but tried to pass it off as just Dave and Melia's nerves rubbing off on her. She needed to stay calm and she would make it back to the building and everything would be fine.

"If I tell you to run then run as fast as you possibly can to the building. Don't stop don't look back just go," Dave whispered about half way back to the building. Kennedy knew that the tone in his voice left absolutely no room for argument. She knew that was the voice that meant business. She'd heard it before when she was in trouble or he felt strongly about something.

The pair continued to tread carefully toward the arena. Dave had is senses as sensitive as possible. He had one mission and that mission was to get Kennedy back to the building safely. He could deal with something happening to him but he would never forgive himself if he couldn't protect her. He made a mental note to tell her how much he loved her when they got back to the building.

Kennedy was shocked when she heard Dave tell her to run. She didn't want to leave him but she knew that she wouldn't be able to help him. She ran as fast as she could but she heard several loud bangs and felt a stab of pain in her side. It hurt but she kept going. She knew exactly what the sound was. She had heard the sound many times when she was living with her mother.

She ran and ran looking for Randy or John. She knew that Dave had been shot and she thought that he was still outside. She'd done what she asked and ran like a bat out of hell. She thought she was bleeding but she had so much adrenaline running through her body that she couldn't be sure. She finally found John.

"Kennie, you're bleeding," John said. She could tell that it was something kind of serious because of the way he reacted.

"Dave is still out in the parking lot. Someone was shooting. I have to call 911," Kennedy said now that she was thinking a little bit more clearly. John had always been a calming agent for her even though they were strictly friends.

"You call 911. I'm going to call Randy. You wait here for him and I'll go look for Dave," John said taking charge. He couldn't believe that something like this was actually happening. It was mind blowing, but he had to do what needed to be done. He had always been able to do what was needed.

"I'm going with you. I think that I can find him again," Kennedy said. She wasn't sure that she would make it. She wasn't sure how badly she was bleeding.

"Fine," John said as she was calling 911. She motioned him to follow her and began leading him back to the spot where she thought that Dave had told her to run and there he was. He hadn't gotten too much further than the exact moment she had ran.

Randy was out in the parking lot a minute later with the medical staff he could find backstage fairly quickly. Randy took over what was going on with Dave while John turned his attention to Kennedy

"Kenny you're still bleeding. We need to do something about hat so that you don't bleed too much," John said taking off his shirt. He knew that he needed to put pressure on the wound. He also knew that he needed to call Melia, even though he knew that she was amazingly busy right now. He pressed his shirt against the injury on Kennedy's side and called Melia. This was going to be the toughest call he was ever going to have to make. Melia was his friend and he was sure that she was going to freak out and everything when she knew what was going on.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena or any of the other wrestlers that may or may not have been mentioned so far in the story. I make no money from this.

A/N: I know people are seeing this story, and I hope no one forgets to review. Any feedback is always appreciated.

Somebody

Chapter 46

Melia sat in the hospital not knowing what to think. She was going to go crazy just waiting. She was so worried about both Dave and Kennedy. John had stayed with her at the hospital and was waiting with her. He wasn't saying much; he just sat in one of the hard plastic chairs by the one that Melia had abandoned long ago. Adam was also waiting with her now. He just arrived and still had a hold of her hand silently giving her support. She had to admit that she would be going crazy without him there.

"Damn it why aren't the telling us what's going on. I can't wait here forever," Melia said. She was walking around the room.

"They're fixing Kennie and Dave up. Let them do their job and they will do whatever it is that they do to help them," Adam said. "You just have to give them time."

"He can't go you know. I don't know that I'll do without him," Melia said. She was seriously going to completely melt down if she didn't know what was going on soon.

"Are you the family of Kennedy Copeland?" a doctor finally asked.

"I'm her legal guardian and this is her brother. What's going on with her?" Melia asked.

"Well thankfully even though she lost a lot of blood there weren't any major internal injuries. We repaired everything and she's being moved in recovery. You should be able to see her shortly. I'll have a nurse come and see you when she is set up in her room," the doctor said. "There shouldn't be any permanent damage."

"Thank you," Melia said and said a silent thank you for that. She felt a little bit better but she wouldn't be able to let out the breath that she was holding until she heard about Dave. This had to be the worst night in her life. She couldn't understand why someone probably Brad would have done something this drastic.

She had all ready talked to the police who had all sorts of questions about people who would have had a grudge against Dave and if there had been threats against Dave or anyone else in the family recently. She told them all she knew and about Brad saying that he was going to find way to see their daughter no matter what. She knew exactly who had done it, there was no doubt in her mind.

"Think positive thoughts. They wouldn't be so long if they weren't making some progress," Adam said. He knew that what was going on was tearing his sister to pieces inside. He wished there was something that he could do to stop it.

It seemed like an eternity before the nurse came and said that Kennedy was comfortably in her room. John was the one elected to go sit with her and tell her what was going on if she was awake. Melia felt guilty about not being able to do it herself, but she had to wait for news about Dave. She was trying to regulate her breathing and emotions as much as possible for the little life growing inside her. She had to maintain some control to keep from losing the baby.

About an hour later another doctor came into the waiting room. "I'm looking for the family of Dave Bautista."

"I'm his wife and this is his brother-in-law. How is he?" Melia asked quickly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this ma'am, but your husband didn't make it. We took him to surgery as soon as possible to try to repair his injuries, but they were just too extensive. We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough," the doctor said. "I can take you to him if you want."

Melia just broke down crying. All the emotion that she had been holding in all night just came out. She couldn't believe that he had left her. She didn't even know what to do without her. Adam held her and wished that there was something that he could do to take his sister's pain away. He had never seen her so emotional and he couldn't do anything about it. He just rubbed her hair and hummed a melody into her ear until she calmed down.

"How am I going to tell the kids? What am I even going to do without him? I don't think I'm strong enough to get through this," Melia said.

"You are strong enough to get through anything," Adam told her. "You'll tell the kids and you'll give them all the support they need and we'll all be there to help you. We're family. You're not in this alone."

Melia looked up at her older brother to see in his eyes how much he believed what he was saying. She could tell that he meant every word of it. She took one more deep breath to calm and center herself before she did what she knew she needed to do.

Melia found the way to Kennedy's room and peeked in. Kennedy appeared to be sleeping and John was sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Is she awake?" Melia quietly asked.

"If she is she isn't talking to me," John said. He wanted to ask what was going on, but from the look on his friends face things didn't look so promising.

Melia walked over beside the bed. "Sweetheart are you awake?" she gently asked. She felt bad doing this, but if Kennedy was awake she deserved to know.

Kennedy didn't answer but opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at her sister and silently asked what was going on.

"Kennie, Dave didn't make it. The doctors said they tried everything they could, but he was just too badly hurt," Melia said.

Kennedy looked at Melia with horror in her eyes. "This is all my fault if I hadn't have wanted my stupid laptop and IPod then Dave would be alive still. How could I have been so selfish? I don't even have the IPod or laptop anymore because I dropped them when I was running into the building," Kennedy said. "I can't believe this happened."

"Sweetie this isn't your fault. Dave would have protected you no matter what. You didn't know that this was what was going to happen when you wanted your stuff," Melia said. "You are most certainly not selfish at all."

Melia waited with Kennedy until she fell back into a fitful sleep. "John would it be too much to ask of you to say here with her while I go tell Dave's family and the littler kids?" She finally asked.

"Not at all. If there is anything I can do to help then let me know," John said. Melia graciously thanked him and went out to the rental. She hoped that she could make it and tell them the news without completely breaking down. She had to be the strong one now.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: This is the last chapter. I might be doing a sequel; we'll have to see how that works with everything else I have going on. I have honestly been putting this off for a long time, because I know how hard it is going to be for me to write.

Somebody

Chapter 46

Today was the hardest day of her life. Melia couldn't believe that he was really gone. The last week had been like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Today it would be final, real; he wouldn't be there to hold her hand. He wouldn't be there to keep her safe. He wouldn't be there for the first ultrasound of the new baby. There were so many other things he wouldn't be there for that she couldn't think of right now. She knew that she had to be strong.

Being strong didn't come naturally to her. She'd always had someone to rely on. She knew in her mind that she still had people to rely on. She had her wonderful family and awesome friends, but they wouldn't fill the void that his death had left in her heart. Their love, as much as she treasured it, just wasn't the same. Dave had been special. He was the one who taught her she was special.

Melia smiled a little as her bother took her hand. He like he had been so many times before was her pillar of strength. It was the way things had been as long as she remembered, even when the relationship they had, had gone through some rough times. They had just arrived at the cemetery. She took another deep breath before helping to get the kids out of the car. She had to be strong for them. They needed her to show them that even though things were going to change and that times would be difficult they would be all right. They were still loved.

She looked at her little sister. Kennedy was a teenager, almost a young lady and Dave had made her do a lot of the changing and growing up she had done the last year and a half or so. Kennedy was the one she was worried about the most. Dave was the only father figure that she had. She was either going to take this and grow stronger or she was going to completely fall apart and god knows what would happen. Unfortunately, Melia couldn't predict which one as easily or accurately as she could with the other children.

Melia half-heartedly listened to the pastor, the same pastor that had married her and Dave a little over a year ago. Even though it wasn't that long ago honestly it felt like a lifetime ago. She noticed his parents on the other side of his casket not looking at her. She hadn't talked to them more than to tell them of his death. She was certain that even though they hadn't told her in so many words they didn't want to talk to her. She wouldn't want to talk to herself if she were them. She was the one who brought the danger into his life, even if it was unintentional.

She held the hands of Angel and Grace. Sure they weren't hers biologically, but in every way that mattered they were hers. She had spent every day for the last almost 3 years caring for them. She was the one who was going to take care of them, and remind them every day what a wonderful man their father was. At almost nine and seven she knew that even if the memories faded some they would always have a piece of Dave with them. It wasn't them that she felt the worst about though it was the little kids. Cammie was almost three and would have very few if any memories of her Daddy. Melia knew the little girl missed him terribly. He was the one that she had preferred to comfort here and be with her. The twins would only know what she and the others in her life shared about him. They were only 15 months old.

Melia was beginning to realize that not having a dad sucked no matter the reason. Her dad had chosen to leave her behind. Dave had chosen to make sure Kennedy, who Melia knew he viewed as one of his own children, was safe instead of himself.

The police were looking for Brad, but somehow I lost faith in that. He would get away like always and he would continue to terrorize my life like had had been doing for the last seven years. Some things will never change.

She made her mind shift back to the funeral. Brad didn't deserve her thoughts right now. She knew that right now she needed to be saying goodbye, in her own way to the man she loved. She heard Dave's mom say how even though he had been difficult at times he had become such a wonderful adult. She head his sister recount many memories they shared. She knew that everyone wanted her to at least say few words, but she wasn't sure she could get them out. She hadn't had enough time to process what this all meant yet. She was still coming to terms with everything. She knew that not saying anything wouldn't mean that she didn't care, but it wasn't helping her figure out the words any better. So, she opted for saying nothing. She was comfortable with that even if no one else was. One of the things Dave taught her was that sometimes you have to sacrifice the comfort of others for your own comfort. You had to know when it was more important to take care of yourself than the other people around you.

Melia had really been trying to work on that. She knew that going at the pace she had the last week or so she will burn herself out quickly, and she can't do that. She knew she had to be able to care for her children and one of the ways that she can do that is to take care of herself. It had just been so busy making funeral arrangements, comforting the kids, and all the hundred other things that needed to be done. She wasn't sure what she was going to do tomorrow. She had a feeling that it would be one of the most difficult days of her life, even more difficult than today.

All too quickly she was at the house alone again. She had finally gotten Cammie and the twins to bed. Angel, Grace and Kennedy were quietly doing whatever it was they were doing and all her friends and family had gone back to the hotel they were at.

"Dave, I know that you want me to go on. I know that I have to go on and raise these kids the way we always planned, but I'm going to need help. I know that like always you'll be there guiding me and helping me. Know that this isn't goodbye; it's more of a see you later. I know when the time is right we'll see each other again." I finally let the tears that I had kept trapped inside fall. I hadn't cried since that night in the hospital, but now a week's worth of sadness and tears were pouring out. Before Melia knew that was going on Kennedy was sitting on the bed hugging her just like Adam had in the hospital.

Melia woke up the next morning and knew the worst was yet to come, but I also knew that I had to face it and that in the long run each of us would be stronger because of all the things that had happened.

A/N: Wow… I finally finished it. I hope it flows okay with the rest of the story. Anyway, as always thanks for reading and The End.


End file.
